


Coming Home: A Nancy Drew-Ned Nickerson Love Story

by NedsBrownEyes (KTMcGivens)



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombers, F/M, Factory work, Family, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Medal of Honor, Military Intelligence, Military Ranks, Military Training, Missing in Action, Prisoner of War, Purple Heart Medal, Romance, True Love, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTMcGivens/pseuds/NedsBrownEyes
Summary: Nancy and Ned learn the true meaning of their love for each other when they think all is lost.





	1. April 1982

**Author's Note:**

> Although I know why the Nancy Drew Mystery Stories never mentioned Ned Nickerson going to fight in WWII, I always imagined that some great stories could have been written about Nancy and Ned during that time in our history. So, I decided to take a stab at it myself! Thanks go to Nancy Nickerson's story, "1942", and Ultergirl/ndnickerson's story, "Letters" for the inspiration to get me started.

“Tell us the story, Grandma!” she pleaded.

“Hum? What story, sweetheart?” asked Grandma, as she placed the sandwiches in front of each of her two granddaughters.

“You know THE STORY!” said the other granddaughter, with a smile. “The one about the girl and the young pilot and World War II.”

“Surely not that one,” teased their grandmother, who, of course, knew exactly which story they meant. “I’ve told you that story a hundred times. I can’t imagine why you’d want to hear it again.”

“It’s a good story,” said the younger of the two. “And, besides, each time you tell it you include something more.”

“That’s because the older we get, the more Grandma can tell us!” said the older one, with a poke at her sister.

“Ah, you’ve found me out!” their grandmother said, with a twinkle in her eye. “Well since you’re 12 and 14, I guess your mother won’t kill me if I tell you the whole story…with all of the juicy details!” she said sitting down in front of her own sandwich as her granddaughters giggled.

“Now, let’s see if I can remember…” she teased again.

“You remember, Grandma!” said the 12 year old, trying to be helpful. “It was 1942!”

“Ah, yes,” replied their grandmother, leaning back as she started to speak. “It was March of 1942 and a young couple was having an argument. The war had only just begun for America …….”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I just can’t do this anymore,” said Ned, suddenly. “I don’t want to compete with your mystery cases. I keep losing that contest.”

Nancy had stopped short and was staring at him. What on earth was he talking about? They had just finished celebrating the successful completion of another case by meeting a couple of Ned’s fraternity brothers at a pizza joint near the college. Ned had been somewhat quiet during the evening, but Nancy had just assumed that he was tired. The case had been a difficult one to solve and Ned’s help had been invaluable. He was starting his senior year at Emerson College and probably had a lot on his mind.

“Ned, what are you saying?” Nancy asked in disbelief. “What’s wrong?”

“Nancy, I asked you to come visit me this weekend so that we could enjoy each other’s company. Instead you spent all but a couple of hours chasing down a thief and exposing a blackmailing scheme. The only time I got to spend with you was in the car during an all-night stake-out and, even then, all you could concentrate on was watching a window and going over clues in your head.”

“I thought you enjoyed helping me with my cases?” replied Nancy sheepishly.

“I DO like helping you, Nancy. But not to the exclusion of everything else! Don’t you ever think of anything else?”

Nancy didn’t know what to say so remained quiet. Ned was obviously very upset.

“I love you, Nancy. I always have. I hope that you know that. But I just can’t play second fiddle to your cases, anymore. I thought that I was more important to you than that. I can’t sit and wait until you have time for me.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I don’t mind you being a detective and working on cases. And I don’t mind helping you. But I’ve been feeling lately that I’m just a guy that you need to help tackle a suspect or lift you through a window or even take a bullet for you. Nancy, that guy could be anyone! Just a warm body with muscle!”

“Ned, that’s just not true!” Nancy declared. “I care very much for you! Why else would I have driven up to Emerson?”

“Why else, indeed?” challenged Ned. “I asked you to come to Emerson to be with me and, instead, you got involved with yet another mystery. You missed two luncheon dates, one dinner date, and arrived late for the dance.”

“Ned, I’m sorry! But you know how it is. Sometimes mysteries just find me. I don’t always go looking for them.” She said, somewhat defensively. 

Ned lowered his eyes to the ground and said nothing.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what to say other then I’ll make it up to you. I promise,” she added.

Ned let out a sigh and shook his head. “No, Nancy,” he said, his voice tense. “I just don’t think this is going to work out. I think that we need some time apart. Take some time to think things through. Maybe see other people.”

Nancy was stunned. She could feel her heart breaking.

“Goodbye, Nancy,” said Ned. “Take care of yourself.”

And before Nancy could say anything else, he turned on his heels and walked away, soon disappearing around a corner. No one could have known it then, but it would be two long years before Nancy Drew would see Ned Nickerson again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For the first two weeks after their breakup, Nancy stayed close to home, hoping to receive a call or letter from Ned. Surely, this had been a big mistake. He would call, they would both apologize, and things would go back to normal. But no call or letter ever came.

She tried staying busy by helping Hannah around the house until Hannah became so aggravated with having her underfoot that she insisted that Nancy find something else to do. So, Nancy practiced her code deciphering skills, started knitting a sweater for her father, re-read a book, solved several crossword puzzles, and worked in the garden. She did whatever she could to keep from thinking about Ned, which, of course, was impossible. She missed him terribly. He had been a constant presence in her life for three years and she felt his absence deeply. The urge to pick up the phone and call him was often overwhelming, but Nancy realized that if Ned wanted to talk, he would have to be the one to call her. After all, he was the one who had ended the relationship. 

By the end of the third week, Bess Marvin drove up and parked her car in front of the Drew house. She marched with purpose up to the front door and rang the bell. When Nancy answered, Bess fairly pushed her way inside and demanded that Nancy change her clothes and come out to luncheon with her.

“This is simply ridiculous! You are coming with me this instant!” exclaimed Bess, clutching Nancy’s arm and dragging her upstairs to change. “I know that you’re shocked! We’re ALL shocked! But you can’t hide away in this house waiting for something to happen! Why, Nancy, this simply isn’t like you!

Nancy knew her friend well, and certainly knew better than to argue with her when Bess was in this state. So, she reluctantly changed into something more suitable for luncheon, slipped on her hat and coat, and stopped by the kitchen to tell Hannah that she was going out with Bess.

“Thank goodness!” said Hannah, giving Bess a grateful wink. “Please try and enjoy yourself.”

“She will,” assured Bess, “because after lunch, we’re going shopping.” And, ignoring Nancy’s groan, she ushered her friend out the door and into her car.

They soon parked in front of their favorite River Heights tearoom and found George Fayne waiting for them by the front door.

“You see, George,” said Bess to her cousin, “I told you I’d kidnap her!”

“Kidnap is right,” added Nancy, giving George a hug.

“It’s not that bad,” replied George, hugging her back. “A nice lunch, at a nice place, with your two best friends will certainly make you feel better! And, unlike your usual kidnapping episodes, we’ll return you to your home afterwards!”

And, with that, the three girls chuckled and, arm in arm, entered the building.

Later that day, while window shopping, Nancy had to agree that Bess and George had been right. She did feel a bit better. George had skillfully guided the conversation away from Ned by regaling the girls with funny stories about her work in the aircraft factory. When the Japanese had attacked Pearl Harbor, three months prior, on December 7th, George had been one of the first to apply to work in a factory that was building Boeing B-17 Bombers, otherwise known as the “Flying Fortress”. Despite being somewhat tedious work, she loved it. 

“The war, the war, the war,” Bess sighed. “I know that it’s a really important subject but that’s all one hears. Surely there’s something else to talk about?”

“You mean like boyfriends,” teased her cousin. “Nowadays, that’s the same as talking about the war. Why just yesterday, Burt called me to say that he had just enlisted!”

This was getting into dangerous conversational territory as Burt Eddleton was a fraternity brother and close friend of Ned’s. Nancy took a deep breath.

“Did Burt say anything about Ned enlisting?” she asked George.

George shot Bess a guilty glance and then looked down at the sidewalk. Bess let out a sigh and then prodded her cousin in the side with her hand. “Go ahead and tell her, George,” she said, “you might as well now that you’ve let the cat out of the bag.”

“Yes,” George replied softly, not making eye contact with Nancy. “Ned enlisted.”

“When?” asked Nancy, standing with her arms folded across her chest.

“A week ago,” answered George.

There was a long pause which was finally broken by Bess who couldn’t bare the awkward silence.

“Army Air Force,” Bess said, meekly. “He told Dave that he wanted to train to be a pilot.” Dave Evans was also a close friend of Ned’s and often escorted Bess to fraternity parties and dances.

Another long pause and then Nancy spoke.

“So, let me get this straight. Ned Nickerson ends our relationship so that he can become a pilot, go to war, and get himself killed. And my two best friends, along with Burt and Dave, and probably most of Emerson College knew about this and no one thought to call and tell me?”

Bess and George stood silently.

“And what’s worse,” added Nancy, as she turned on her heels and started toward Bess’ car, “Ned didn’t think to call me! Did he think that the only way he could enlist was to break things off with me?”

“No, Nancy, no,” said George, walking rapidly alongside her friend trying to keep up. “Burt said that he enlisted because he had broken things off with you.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Nancy asked.

“Burt said that Ned was pretty upset afterwards. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He told Burt that you would probably never speak to him again, so he might as well enlist. He couldn’t see any reason to stick around Mapleton without you or even finish his degree at Emerson when young men where overseas fighting for their country,” said George.

“He quit college in his senior year to go to war?” Nancy replied stunned, stopping to stare at her friend. “oh, why didn’t he just call me?”

“Probably because he thought that you won’t care,” Bess replied in a matter of fact tone. “After all, Nancy, the whole breakup thing was due to Ned’s feelings of being neglected. Why would his going to war make any difference to you.”

Her first impulse was to yell at her friend. Then, because Nancy seldom yelled, she wanted to burst out into tears of frustration. But crying was also something that Nancy Drew seldom did. She was just to rational a person and, because of this, she also had to admit that her friends were right. Ned had made it clear that he had felt neglected by her. This was the reason he wanted to end their relationship and even, perhaps, see other people. If this was his opinion of her, then why would he believe that she would care whether he went to war? It all made horribly tragic sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen weeks of military training; six of basic, nine of pilot flight training, and, finally, two in Officer Candidate School, were ending for Ned. He had already been in great physical condition due to his years of participating in college sports. Additionally, he already possessed an amateur pilot’s license that he and Nancy had gotten together, so adapting to flying the larger military planes was somewhat easier for him than for the others. He had excelled and was now leaving base as a Commissioned First Lieutenant with orders to report oversees to a US Army Air Force base in England.

Due to his excellent scores in training, he had been given a three-day pass home to Mapleton before he shipped out to Europe. Ned, of course, was excited at the prospect of seeing his parents before he left for war. He also longed to see Nancy. There had seldom been a day during training that he hadn’t thought of her. He missed her terribly, but he intended to keep his resolve not to see her again. She had hurt him badly and he was reluctant to endure that pain again. He tried to convince himself that she was better off without him, happily focusing on her mysteries, perhaps with a guy who did not become jealous every time she rushed off in search of a clue.

Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling of regret. He wished he could take back all of what his jealously had caused him to say to her. He would always regret losing her. Always.  
The night before his last day of leave, his resolve broke. He realized that he couldn’t go off to war without seeing her, without saying goodbye to her. So, he packed his duffle bag a little earlier than planned and told his parents that he needed to take an earlier train. James and Edith Nickerson had a good idea what their son was up too, but they said nothing. When the time came, Ned kissed his mother goodbye and rode with his father to the train station in River Heights. 

“Take care of yourself, son,” said Mr. Nickerson to his only child. “Come home soon.”

“I will, Dad,” promised Ned, giving his father a hug. “I’ll see you both soon.”

Ned sadly watched his father drive away and then walked into the train depot. He had two hours before his train left, so he locked his duffle in a large locker and took a cab to Nancy’s house. 

Filled with trepidation, Ned forced himself to climb the porch steps and ring the bell. 

It was Hannah who opened the door. At first, she didn’t recognize him. He was in uniform and she had never seen him dressed that way. Also, she was aware that he had broken up with Nancy, so he was the last person she expected to find standing at the front door. She recovered her composure quickly and, with the exclamation of “Oh, Ned!”, stepped aside and led him into the hallway.

“Hi Hannah,” Ned said, as he removed his cap. “How are you?”

“I’m very well, thank you Ned,” answered the housekeeper. “Or should I call you Lt. Nickerson?” she teased.

“Just Ned, as always, Hannah,” he said with a smile. “I’ll always be just Ned here.” Then looking around, he softly asked, “Is Nancy here?”

“No, Ned,” Hannah replied, “I’m so sorry but she’s in New York working on a case and won’t be home until tomorrow.”

Ned’s face fell but Hannah was saved from making any further comment when Carson Drew walked into the hallway from his study. 

“Oh Ned! How wonderful to see you!” Mr. Drew exclaimed, truly delighted to see the young man. He had always liked Ned and had high hopes that someday Ned would become his son-in-law. He knew, of course, about the breakup but hoped that his daughter and Ned would work things out before too long. However, the war and Ned’s enlistment had complicated matters. Men died in war and Nancy’s future with Ned was now in jeopardy.

“As Hannah has told you, Nancy is out of town, but I’d love to chat with you if you have a minute?”

“Sure, sir,” Ned replied, but not without some reservation.

“So, Ned,” Carson Drew said as they entered his office. He motioned Ned into a chair. “I suppose you’ve come to tell us that you’re shipping out?”

“Yes, sir” answered Ned, “I’ve got orders to join the VIII Bomber Command. My train leaves in one hour for New York to meet up with a Navy convoy that will take me, and the other guys, to England.”

“Oh, I see. I didn’t realize that you’d be leaving so soon.” said Mr. Drew, thoughtfully. “So, you won’t have a chance to say goodbye to Nancy.”

I never want to say goodbye to Nancy, thought Ned, but instead said, “that’s right. I was hoping to catch her before I left but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that she’s working on another mystery.”

“Well, solving mysteries is what makes her happy,” said her father.

Ned appeared to want to say something but, instead, just looked down at his cap. He began nervously sliding his fingers along the ban. He finally managed to say “Yes, that’s what always made her happy.”

Carson Drew noticed the young man’s struggle and decided to take matters into his own hands.

“You also made her happy, Ned. And I hope that the two of you will work things out. Nancy has been pretty miserable without you.”

Ned looked up in surprise. “Really? I fully expected her to slam the door in my face today, but I wanted to take a chance anyway. I didn’t want to leave without seeing her again. But I’ve also been torn…maybe things are better off as they stand now… if we’re no longer together…if she’s happy with someone else….” Ned swallowed, “after all, it is war….”

Carson didn’t need Ned to finish his sentence. He knew exactly what Ned was trying to say. If Ned were killed in action maybe it was better that Nancy didn’t have to deal with the loss. If they were no longer together, she won’t be the grieving girlfriend. She would never have to find out, never be told what happened to him. She would be free to continue with her life without the stigma of his death. 

Of course, this whole line of reasoning was ludicrous. 

Carson Drew knew his daughter. He looked at Ned for a moment and then said, “it won’t matter to Nancy whether you two are together or not. She will worry about you being overseas and fighting in the war. She will worry that you’ll be hurt or even killed. And if, by chance, something does happen to you, she will grieve deeply.” 

At this, Ned’s head snapped up and he had a look of anguish in his eyes. Mr. Drew continued, “I know that my daughter cares deeply for you and she’ll have two regrets. One will be that you went to war without the two of you patching things up.”

“And the second?” asked Ned.

“That she wasn’t here to see you off personally.”

Both men sat for a moment in silence. Then Ned leaned forward and asked Carson Drew, “do you think that she might write to me while I’m gone?”

“Well, I can’t speak for her, of course, but I think that she might,” he answered. “why don’t you send her a letter first, asking if she’ll write back, and see what happens. You have nothing to lose. If you don’t hear from her then you can assume that her answer is no. But if she does write back, then you might have a chance to make things right. You do want to make things right, don’t you, Ned?”

“Yes, sir,” Ned replied quickly. “Mr. Drew, I love your daughter. I have loved her from the first minute I saw her. I had hoped to ask her to marry me once I graduated,” and noticing Carson looking at him intently, he added, “with your permission, of course.”

“And I would have given it,” Carson replied with a smile. Ned smiled back relieved.

“Well then, sir, I’ll take your advice and write her a letter as soon as I get on the boat,” he said, then looked up at the clock and stood. “I’d better be going. My train leaves soon and I can’t afford to miss it!”

As the two men entered the hallway, Hannah came rushing toward them holding a camera. 

“Ned, please stop just one minute and let me take your picture.”

Ned dutifully stopped and looked at Hannah as she snapped the picture. Then she quickly took one of Carson standing next to Ned.

“Here,” said Mr. Drew. “It will be quicker if I drive you over to the train station myself,” and he reached for his keys.

“You don’t have to do that, sir. I don’t want to put you to any trouble,” responded Ned, although he was grateful for the ride.

“No trouble at all!”

Hannah took one final picture of Ned. He was walking down the front steps with his cap on, slightly covering his face. When he looked back over his shoulder to wave goodbye to her, she clicked the shutter. 

Hannah Gruen truly hoped that this won’t be the last image they would ever have of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy was wrapping up the case in New York at the same moment that Ned was waving goodbye to Hannah on the Drew front porch. She had no idea that Ned was shipping out to war. 

The New York case had been a very interesting one and she had enjoyed solving it. It had involved the theft of several priceless pieces of jewelry belonging to a foreign crown prince and a very clever jewel thief. Through her great detective work, Nancy was able to discover his identity which led to his arrest. Nancy’s recovery of the stolen necklace, bracelet, and set of earrings had saved the Bank of New York millions of dollars as well as averting what could have become a very unpleasant international scandal. The bank president couldn’t thank her enough. New York City Police Commissioner, Lewis Valentine, couldn’t thank her enough. Before it might happen, Nancy decided to leave quickly before Mayor La Guardia considered giving her a key to the city. 

She had been able to stay with her Aunt Eloise, whom she adored and who wanted her to stay another week. But, with the case over and with her embarrassment over the accolades and attention, she bought a ticket for a train leaving the next day, anxious to come home. 

When she had waved goodbye to her aunt, boarded the train, and was settled in her seat, she gazed out the window at the people waiting on the train platform. Some were on their way to work, barely noticing those around them. Others wore anxious expressions as they read over newspaper articles about the war. There were parents saying goodbye to servicemen sons who were off to destinations unknown. One young lady was crying as she held a young soldier in a tight embrace. 

“He must be going into action,” Nancy mused. “Perhaps they are engaged to be married and now he must go to war. Maybe they are already married, and this is a wife saying goodbye to her husband, wondering if she’ll ever see him again.”

She thought of Ned. This could have been her standing on a train platform saying goodbye to him, wondering if she’d ever see him again. 

Just then, her gaze moved over to the approach of a group of airmen disembarking from a train that had just arrived. As they passed by her window, she automatically searched their faces looking for Ned. She did this whenever she saw anyone in a military uniform. She knew that the possibility of running into him was like finding a needle in a haystack, but she couldn’t help yourself.

An older passenger seated a few seats away from her had looked up from his paper and had noticed the group of airmen and Nancy’s interest in them.

“They’re on their way to England,” he said, leaning toward Nancy.

“Hum?” she said, his voice breaking through her thoughts. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Those airmen,” he replied, “They’re on their way overseas. See the patch on their shoulders? They’re joining the VIII Bomber Command over in Wycombe, England.”

Nancy looked over at the shoulder of the young airman closest to her window and could easily make out the blue patch, with its gold wings and white star with a red dot. 

“You certainly know a lot about the military,” she said smiling at the man.

“No, not really. I just know something about the Army Air Force and that particular group,” he replied wistfully, “my son happens to be with that outfit and they’re currently stationed over in England helping out the RAF at Daws Hill.”

“Oh! You must be very proud of him,” Nancy said.

The man puffed out his chest a little and said, “yes, his mother and I are very proud.” And then he added, “we just hope he doesn’t end up getting himself killed. You see, the 8th, as we call them, usually fly pretty dangerous missions and they often don’t make it back, if you know what I mean.”

Nancy knew exactly what he meant and nodded her head.

“I’m willing to bet that those boys right there are reinforcements. My son wrote that they’ve had some pretty significant casualties lately so more men are needed,” he said, returning to his paper as the train began to pull out of the station. 

As Nancy’s train moved out of sight, Ned joined the back end of the group of airmen and walked with them toward the bus that would take them to the Navy Shipyard and then onward to England.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned must have written the letter and gotten it into the mailbag before the boat left the pier because it arrived at the Drew home only three days later. Carson Drew, sifting through the stack of mail, had smiled when he recognized Ned’s handwriting. He left it in among Nancy’s other mail, in a small pile on the hallway table.

When Nancy arrived home, she was tired and out-of-sorts. Today had been her day to volunteer at the Red Cross Hospital Center. This was something Bess had gotten her into, not that it had taken much effort, and she usually didn’t mind the work. Everyone was trying to find something they could do to help the war effort. Nancy’s Red Cross duties included bringing snacks to injured soldiers or writing their letters for them when they were unable to do so themselves. It was easy work and she liked talking to them, helping to ease their loneliness. 

Sometimes, a soldier would come to the center badly wounded and she would sit with him for hours just holding his hand. She hoped that if Ned were ever injured somewhere thousands of miles away from home, someone would try to ease his pain by holding his hand for a while. 

Today, a severely wounded sailor that Nancy had gotten to know well, suddenly went into a seizure and died. It happened quickly as Nancy was reading to a soldier several beds further down. She had heard a choking sound which caused her to glance up just in time to see the sailor shaking with convulsions. Before she could stand and call for a nurse, he was dead. She had been badly shaken by the incident and watched in stunned silence as the aides quickly covered his body with a blanket and carried him out on a stretcher.

A nurse, observing Nancy’s sad expression, patted her hand saying, “I know it’s bad, honey. But this is what happens in war.”

Upon arriving home, Nancy greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek and went to look through her mail. Her father remained nearby and heard the slight intake of breath as she saw Ned’s letter. It was only then that he brought Nancy into his study and told her of Ned’s visit. Carson had postponed mentioning the visit because he was unsure if the young man would ever send the letter and he didn’t want to raise Nancy’s hopes. However, Ned had come through and Nancy, after listening to her father’s story, silently went upstairs to her room to read the letter and possibly reply.

"Dear Nancy,

I can imagine that you are surprised to find me writing to you. I hope you are just surprised and not angry. I am on my way to England to join the fight and wanted to see you before I left. Perhaps your father told you? I stopped by your house on my way out of town, but you were away on a case.

Nancy, I treated you badly and I truly apologize for that. I was jealous of the time you spent away from me working on cases and I acted like a total idiot. I regret the words I said to you that day and still shudder when I think about it. My biggest regret is losing you. I will regret losing you until the day I die. We have been friends for a very long time, and a part of each other’s lives, and you deserved better from me. I have no hope that you will ever forgive me, but I wanted to write and let you know how sorry I am.

Ironically, it is your ability as a detective that I love and admire most about you! Silly huh! I got mad at the very thing that makes you Nancy Drew! I must have been out of my mind!

You are most likely already seeing someone else. You are wonderful, smart, and gorgeous and I know that several men would jump at the chance to be with you. I can only hope that he is treating you better than I did. You deserve the very best, Nancy.

Well, I guess that’s all I have to say other than to ask you if you would consider writing to me, from time to time, while I’m away? I certainly wouldn’t blame you if you told me to go to hell. So, if you don’t want to write to me, don’t respond to this letter. I will understand. I will be terribly disappointed, but I wouldn’t blame you. But you are a kind, generous, loving person, Nancy, so I’m hoping that you’ll find it in your heart to write to me anyway, sometimes.

I have noted the address of the base below, just in case.

Ned

P.S. I love you. I have always loved you and I always will. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Nancy re-read the letter twice, somewhat in disbelief, but then with happiness filling her heart. She didn’t know whether to laugh, or cry, or dance with joy, or just sigh with relief. It had been a rotten day but now she felt lighter than air. Ned had written her a letter. He had apologized and had hoped that she would write to him. Of course, she would write to him! Silly man! Half of the breakup had been her fault. She felt awful about her inability to see how her actions had hurt him. She owed him an apology, as well, but never thought that she’d have an opportunity to tell him so. 

She pulled out several sheets of stationary and began to write.

"Dear Ned,

You can’t begin to imagine how delighted I was to receive your letter. I was afraid that I might never hear from you again! I’ve been completely miserable since our fight. I have thought often about what you said and, even though you say that you regret your words, you were right. I have been neglectful towards you. I certainly didn’t mean to be, but I have always assumed that you’d be there. That was unfair of me. Relationships require the participation of both parties. You had every right to be mad. And even though it was painful for me to hear your words, you were definitely right to say them. 

I’m the one who owes the apology. So, dear Ned, I am very, very sorry. I have hurt you and caused you pain without even realizing it, which is really the worst of it. I wonder if you’ll ever be able to forgive me?

The problem is that I love being a detective! I see no possible way that I could ever give it up. I love everything about it! I tend to get so involved in the work that I lose sight of everything…and everyone else. I’m not quite sure what to do about this. But I’d like to try. I’d like to find a way to be a good detective as well as a good friend. 

Do you think we can start over again? It would be best to talk in person but since that’s impossible, I would love to write to you and for you to write to me. I want to hear from you! I want you to tell me everything, if you’re able. I want to know how you’re doing? I need to know that you’re safe. 

Please write back as soon as you can.

Nancy

P.S. I love you too. I have always loved you and I always will. I’m not seeing anyone else. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

A week and four days had passed by the time Ned arrived at the US Army Air Force Base in Wycombe and reported for duty. The ocean crossing had been long and rough. And, the entire time, Ned had been anxious about whether he would ever hear from Nancy. It was a great relief, then, when the mail clerk handed him a letter upon his arrival. He immediately recognized Nancy’s handwriting. Quickly he went to his quarters, opened the letter carefully, held his breath, and began reading. 

He let out a “whoopee” as he read her words and started to dance around the room nearly running into a young lieutenant who was just entering the quarters.

“Good news, buddy?” asked the airman with a smile. He walked over to a cot under the window and dropped his duffle. 

“The best!” answered Ned. Then, coming to his senses, he slipped the letter into his pocket and stuck out his hand. “You must be Lt. Harold Brown?”

“And you must be Lt. Edmund Nickerson,” answered Brown, shaking Ned’s hand.

“Call me Ned,” replied Ned. “only my grandparents call me Edmund.” 

Lt. Brown chuckled. “And please call me Harry. That’s what my friends call me.”

“So, Harry, we’re going to be roommates. Where are you from?” Ned asked politely.

“Illinois,” answered Harry, starting to unpack his duffle. “About 50 miles outside of Chicago. How ‘bout you?”

“Wow. I’m from Illinois, too! A small town called Mapleton,” said Ned. “Do you think they put us together on purpose.”

“Nah, I think it’s one of the Army’s wonderful mistakes!” said Harry. “But it’s great! I bet we have a lot in common.” 

“I’m sure we do,” returned Ned, watching as Harry carefully placed a picture of an attractive woman, with long brown hair and beautiful dark eyes, on the table beside his cot. Harry saw Ned watching him and smiled, “that’s my wife, Marie. I carry her picture with me always,” said Harry with pride in his voice.

“She’s beautiful, Harry. You’re a lucky man,” said Ned, “have you been married long?”

“Two years,” replied Harry. “and we’ve got a baby on the way! I found out after I had left for basic. Image that! I almost packed my bags right then and there and came home!”

“I think they would have shot you,” Ned said with a laugh.

“You’re probably right!” Harry agreed, storing his duffle bag under the cot. “Is that your wife, Ned?” he asked, pointing to the picture on the table beside Ned’s cot.

“No,” Ned blushed. “that’s my girl. I mean, I think she still is. We had a falling out just before I enlisted but I think we’re O.K. now. In fact, that’s what I was yelling about when I nearly knocked you over! I just received a great letter from her!” Ned’s smile was so wide that it extended right up to his ears. 

When he had been home and packing to leave for basic training, Ned had tucked the picture in with his shirts, almost by habit, as he had done through the years traveling back and forth from college to home. When he realized what he was doing, he started to place it back on his bedside table but then shrugged and returned it to his bag. Why not? She was gorgeous and looking at her picture each morning might give him the courage to face the war. Besides, he still loved her.

“Lucky man!” exclaimed Harry. “What’s her name?”

“Nancy,” replied Ned, as Harry walked over and picked up the picture. It was one of Ned’s favorites of her. She was wearing a blue sundress that he always found so attractive on her and her titian-blond hair was blowing in the wind. It had been taken during one of their many trips to the lake and the sun had revealed a light sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had been laughing up at him as he took the picture and her blue eyes sparkled.

“Gosh, she’s really pretty, Ned,” said Harry, as he started to put it down, and then brought it up again to take a better look. “Wait a minute!” he exclaimed, “that’s Nancy Drew!” Pointing to the picture still in his hand, he turned to Ned, “your girlfriend is Nancy Drew? The Nancy Drew, famous detective from River Heights and practically known the world over?”

“Yes,” replied Ned, somewhat defensively, his fists tightening. “What about it?”

“Hey, pal! There’s no problem here!” Harry said quickly, as he placed Nancy’s picture back on Ned’s table. “Nancy’s great. About three years ago, she helped my grandmother after some conman tried to swindle her out of my grandfather’s pension. I only met her briefly and even asked her out on a date,” Harry said blushing at the memory, “but she declined. She told me that she was dating some guy at Emerson. Wait a minute,” Harry exclaimed, snapping his fingers, “the guy’s name was Ned Nickerson!” He smiled at Ned. “Wow! What are the odds?” 

Ned relaxed and smiled back at Harry. Three years ago, he and Nancy had just started dating. Apparently, just like him, she had also started turning down dates with other people. Ned felt humbled. He had nearly lost her. What a fool he had been. He vowed that he would somehow make it up to her.

"Dearest Nancy;

Your letter was waiting for me when I finally arrived at the airbase. I can’t believe how lucky I am! You actually wrote to me! I swear to you that I will make it up to you. If I make it back, I promise I will never be jealous of the time you spend on cases again! 

Your letters, Nancy, will keep me sane in a world surrounded by insanity. 

The base here is pretty nice. Of course, I’ve just arrived so haven’t gotten to see much yet. The guy who shares my quarters is another Lieutenant and, if you can believe it, he’s also from Illinois. In fact, he says he knows you. His name is Harry Brown and he tells me that you helped his grandmother. He also mentioned that he asked you out on a date, but you declined. I found myself very glad to hear that. This was about three years ago.

The town of Wycombe is quaint and the airbase at Daws Hill even “quainter”, if that is indeed a word. The English people seem very nice. I suppose that they are glad that US troops are here to help them. They’ve endured so much already, with bombings and the threat of invasion, that I’m sure they wonder what took us so long!

The weather is terrible. I’m told that this is the rainy season, but I’m also told that just about every season here in England is the rainy season. At the very least, the locals tell me, it could rain everyday for the next two weeks! I suppose I’ll get used to it.

I was surprised, but very relieved, to read that you weren’t seeing someone else. But, of course, I suppose I’m being quite selfish. I realize, although I love you more than life itself, I hold no exclusive rights to your love. Let’s be realistic, chances are I wouldn’t make it back. So, though it hurts me more than I can say to write this, if you find another young man who may someday claim your heart, please don’t feel any obligation to mine. After all, he will be there with you while I am far away over here. I will be heartbroken, of course, but I would try to understand. I just want you to be happy. Just know that whatever happens to me, somewhere in time and space, in the sphere of eternity, I will always be yours, Nancy. Always. 

Sorry, I’m feeling a bit blue today. It must be the rain.

I miss home. I miss my parents, friends, fraternity brothers. But, most of all, I miss you. 

Please write to me again soon, 

Love, 

Ned

P.S. Did I mention that I love you? I do. With all my heart. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

It took over three weeks for Ned’s letter to reach Nancy. She had begun to think that her letter to Ned had never reached him. This would have been tragic since he would have believed then that she didn’t want to hear from him. Of course, he may have decided not to write back to her after reading what she wrote in her letter to him. It was all very trying but the worse was not having any information, at all. 

Nancy decided to inquire with a couple of staff members when she arrived at the Red Cross for her shift. After speaking with several people, she was assured that the mail, back and forth from Europe, wasn’t all that reliable. It was not unusual for letters to take several weeks to arrive, especially if the soldier was stationed at the front.

Ned was not exactly at the front, but he was as close as one could get without actually being there. She was extremely relieved to receive Ned’s letter when it finally arrived some two days later.

As she carefully read his words, Nancy noticed his melancholy tone. It was clear that he did not believe that he would make it home and that frightened her. He simply had to make it home. There was no alternative. He was so young and there was so much life still left to live. Besides, she loved him.

Nancy decided to write her letter to him in a lighter tone, meant to lift his spirits, but also to make it clear that he meant the world to her and he needed to make every effort to make it back to her safely.

"My Darling, Ned,

Your letter took so long to get to me that I despaired that you hadn’t gotten mine. Or, even worse for me, that you no longer wished to hear from me. So, you can imagine how thrilled I was to find yours waiting for me when I arrived home.

Oh, Ned. You sounded so sad and lonely in your letter that I had to fight the urge to pack a bag, fly over to Wycombe, throw my arms around you, and hold you forever. Of course, I probably would have gotten arrested and you would have found it extremely difficult to fly a plane with me hanging onto you. So, there it is. 

But seriously, I want to straighten one thing out immediately. I have no desire to give my heart away to anyone else. It is all yours, Nickerson, from now until eternity. So, you had better plan on coming home to me because, if you did get killed, I won’t know how to go on living without you.

It’s really all your fault, you know. Over three years ago, I was minding my own business and had stopped to investigate a large house fire. Imagine my surprise when I turned to find a young man jumping into my roadster and throwing it into reverse! I could only surmise that my car was being stolen. Once I managed to jump on the running board and gaze into his soft brown eyes and handsome face, I had second thoughts. After all, why would such a gorgeous guy need a car like mine when there are so many on the lot? And then, to seal my fate, he exclaimed that he knew the road to River Heights and I shouldn’t be surprised if he followed it one of these days. 

In the course of those three years, he’s followed that road so many times that, instead of stealing my car, he ended up stealing my heart. Even my very best detective skills haven’t been able to figure out just how he did it. But it’s gone now, he’s got it, and I have no intention of taking it back so that I can give it to someone else.

You’re stuck with me, Ned Nickerson, and there’s no getting out of it so you may as well get used to the idea!

I stopped by the library the other day and looked up pictures of Wycombe. It looks rather pretty. Lots of trees and country lanes. When the weather clears….IF the weather clears… and you have time between missions, I hope you will investigate the countryside around you and write to me about everything you see. Perhaps we will do that together when the war is over.

Yes, I remember Harry Brown. Of course, I remember his grandmother much better since it was her case that I was working on. Harry seemed very nice and, yes, he did ask me out on a date. But I had just started dating the aforementioned car thief so turned him down. How nice that you’re sharing quarters with him. It truly is a small world.

Well, my darling Lieutenant, I must stop now and go to sleep. Early tomorrow morning I’m meeting Dad at his office to go over a possible new mystery case. I hope it’s an interesting one. Dad won’t give me any details until we meet.

Please write back as soon as you can! I miss you, I miss you, I miss you.

Love,

Nancy

P.S. I love you more than words can say. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, dear me!” exclaimed Hannah, one afternoon, as she picked up her camera and noticed that she still had 3 exposures left on the roll. 

“What’s wrong, Hannah?” asked Nancy, looking up from the newspaper. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. I forgot to get this film developed and I need to take three more pictures before I can take the roll to the drug store.”

She glanced over at Nancy who was smiling up at her. “And you would like me to run the roll over to the drug store once you’ve taken the pictures?”

“Well, yes, that would be nice,” answered Hannah, “but first I need you to step out into the garden so that I can take your picture!

“Oh, no, Hannah!” Nancy responded, “I look a mess! Surely it would be better to take a picture of your beautiful flowers. Or, I could even take a picture of you! We don’t have many pictures of you. I’m sure your sister would like one.”

“My sister knows perfectly well what I look like!” Hannah said with a chuckle. “You’re much prettier than I am and I’m sure your father would appreciate a new picture of you for his desk. Besides, you could send one to Ned.” 

“Boy, Hannah, you sure know how to be persuasive,” Nancy said, folding the paper and placing it to the side, “I didn’t stand a chance, did I?”

“Let’s just say I’ve learned a few tricks living in the Drew household all these years.”

“Well, at least let me run upstairs and freshen up,” said Nancy, running her fingers threw her hair. “Dad already knows what I look like, but Ned hasn’t seen me for nearly a year. I don’t want him tempted by all those attractive British women.”

As she spoke, Nancy thoughts drifted to one of Ned’s recent letters. He had written that he and a couple of the other airmen had taken a small boat out on the River Wye. They had invited several of the Base’s nurses along and the outing had included a picnic along the shore. Nancy had felt a twinge of jealousy. She and Ned enjoyed picnics and had gone on many, sometimes with friends, often as just the two of them. They would usually pick a site along the Muskoka River, just like the River Wye that Ned described in his letter. They would bring one of Hannah’s hampers packed with her wonderful food and, after they had eaten until they almost burst, Ned would lay his head in Nancy’s lap and fall fast asleep as she stroked her fingers through his wavy brown hair. Those were lazy afternoons where one would only have to worry about a change in weather or getting home before darkness fell. There were no worries, yet, about bombs, war, food rations, and young men who would never return home.

“Honey, I don’t think you need to worry about Ned,” Hannah said, her voice breaking into Nancy’s thoughts as she gently guided her to the foot of the stairs. “I’ve never seen a young man more devoted than Ned. He loves you. I’m sure he’ll want to show off his beautiful girlfriend’s picture. Now go!” she said, giving Nancy a quick pat on her bottom, just as she used to do when Nancy was a little girl.

Nancy shook her head in resignation and started up the stairs, coming down minutes later in a dark green dress that she knew Ned particularly liked on her. She wore her hair down, resting on her shoulders in waves, and a gold locket that Ned had given her on their second Valentines’ Day together. 

She looked lovely and Hannah took three pictures of her in various poises, standing in the garden, before handing the roll of film to Nancy to take down to the store to be developed.

The young man behind the counter told Nancy that the pictures would be ready in three days and handed her the claim ticket. As she was leaving the shop, Nancy nearly collided with Bess who was walking rapidly down the sidewalk.

“Hi Bess,” said Nancy, “I’m sorry for nearly knocking you down.”

“What?” declared Bess, looking up and noticing Nancy for the first time. Nancy saw that Bess had been crying and she quickly took hold of Bess’s arm and steered her to a park bench across the way.

“Good heaven, Bess!” she said, “please tell me what’s the matter!”

“Oh, Nancy!” Bess exclaimed, “I’ve just come back from Dave’s parents. Dave’s been….,” and Bess began to cry, unable to finish her sentence.

“Oh, Bess! Is Dave….has he….oh, dear?” Nancy found it hard to speak as dread raced through her.

“He’s been wounded. Badly.” Bess responded, and Nancy took a deep intake of breath. The news was awful, of course, but at least Dave was alive. She had assumed that Bess would tell her that Dave had been killed like so many of the boys they had grown up with in the neighborhood. It seemed that a new gold star was hanging in yet another River Heights window each time that Nancy drove by on her way to town. One wondered when it would all end.

Nancy had to wait for Bess to gain control of herself before she could ask her what exactly had happened.

“I stopped by the Evan’s house to give Mrs. Evans a recipe for faux meatballs that I picked up from one of the girls at the Red Cross.” Bess started, and Nancy worked to reign in her impatience. “When I arrived, Mrs. Evans was crying and told me that Dave had been shot several times.”

“Where?” asked Nancy.

“In the chest, stomach, and leg, I think,” replied Bess.

Nancy swallowed and counted to three. “I mean, where was he wounded? Where in the world? And where is he now?”

“In Italy,” said Bess, softly, tears starting again down her cheeks.

“Oh, honey,” Nancy said with compassion, putting her arm around Bess’s shoulders. “I wonder if he was part of the action in Sicily. The 82nd Airborne helped to liberate the island. We read that it was a major operation and very successful.”

Two days earlier, Mr. Drew had read aloud the newspaper story about the invasion, codenamed “Operation Husky”, to Nancy and Hannah. It had involved the coordination of troops from several of the Allied countries and there had been over 2,000 American soldiers killed and 6,000 wounded. Apparently, Dave Evans had become one of the wounded.

“I believe that he’s been hospitalized in London and, once he’s stabilized, they will transfer him to one of our hospital ships for the trip home,” sniffed Bess, “that is, if he can stay alive long enough and survives the journey. Oh, Nancy, I hate this war!”

“Just think, Bess,” Nancy said, “this may be the end of the war for him! He’ll make it home and you’ll get to see him! He could get a job in River Heights or Mapleton and you will be able to spend lots of time together!” 

“Yes! That’s right, Nancy!” exclaimed Bess, feeling substantially better. “Oh, Nancy! You always seem to find the silver lining! I’ve been so upset that I failed to see that this may be Dave’s ticket out of the war!”

And with that, she gave her friend a quick hug, jumped up from the bench, and started walking briskly back in the direction in which she had just come. “I need to go back to Mrs. Evans and remind her of what you’ve just said to me! Thanks, Nancy! See you later!”

When Nancy arrived back at her own home, a letter from Ned was waiting for her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened it quickly. Nancy had been more disturbed by Bess’s news then she had realized. 

"Darling,

The weather here has turned quite cold, which is not surprising as Christmas is right around the corner. Gosh, I miss you! I miss you every minute of every day, of course, but the holidays are the worst. That’s probably because before the war, I would be looking forward to coming home from college and anxious to see you! I would have spent most of the month of November trying to decide on the perfect gift for you, buying it, and then be in a complete panic on Christmas Eve that you wouldn’t like it! But I needn’t have worried. You always seemed to love everything I got you, or at least pretended that you did!

I wonder if you could possibly know how much I love you? I can never seem to find the right words.

We’ve been flying a lot of missions lately. With us Americans now in the fight, the action in Europe has really picked up. You’ve probably heard about the “Memphis Belle” and “Hot Stuff”. They’re two bombers similar to mine, competing with each other to be the first one to complete 25 bombing missions. See, Command has announced that any Bomber crew that completes 25 missions gets designated as “completed tour of duty” and sent home. They say that after 25 missions, bomber crews start to get battle fatigue, making them not as functional in the air anymore. Way too risky to fly missions!

My crew and I have already flown 19 missions, so have just six more to go! Six more and I’m home! I know that the risk becomes greater with every mission but every time we fly over those white cliffs of Dover, I know that we’ve made it back safely. I hope the weather holds out! I’m anxious to get back up in the sky!

Oh gee, Nancy, I almost forgot to tell you the big news! I’ve been promoted to Captain! I now wear two bars on each epaulet, instead of one. And, with the new rank, I’ve been moved up from navigator to co-pilot! I know that you are not thrilled that I’m over here, especially so close to the front, but I want to give you a reason to be as proud of me as I am of you, Detective Drew! 

Well, they’re calling us to chow now, so I’ve got to go. I love you, Nancy! I can’t wait until I get home and can tell you that in person!

Yours always,

Ned

P.S. The USO is putting on a Christmas dance for us at the base canteen. I think I’ll go. You know how much I like to dance but the only way I’ll have fun is to pretend that every girl I hold in my arms is you. Absolutely no one can hold a candle to you, my darling. I love you! I just wanted to make sure you knew that."


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah had been the one to finally pick up the pictures from the shop. Nancy had been busy working on a mystery and with her volunteer work at the Red Cross Hospital. And Mr. Drew seldom had time to leave the office until long after the shops closed.

She had been picking up a few things around town and had remembered the pictures just in time before she headed home. Once home, she opened the envelope, curious to see how the pictures she took of Nancy turned out. She drew in a breath. The pictures of Ned lay on the top of the stack. It had been over a year since she had taken them, and she had completely forgotten about them. He looked so handsome in his uniform. Yet he had a sad expression in his eyes that drew down his face a bit. The pictures had been taken before he had the chance to make things right with Nancy. Even worse, he was being forced to go off to war without saying goodbye to her. Saying goodbye probably won’t have made things easier but the sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking. 

Well, no matter, they were writing to each other now and Nancy had told her that they were back together. 

She flipped to the second picture showing Ned and Mr. Drew. It was a very nice shot of them both. Hannah noticed, for the first time, that over the years that he had been dating Nancy, Ned had grown slightly taller than Carson. He was thinner and more muscular than Nancy’s middle age father, but both men had broad shoulders and athletic builds.  
The third was perhaps her favorite. It was the one of Ned turning to wave to her with a slight smile on his face. His eyes were shaded by his cap and his stance more relaxed then when he had first come to the house. Something said in the conversation between him and Mr. Drew must have given Ned some relief and it warmed Hannah’s heart to think that he was going off to fight with less trouble on his mind. She was sure that Nancy would love the pictures.

The photos of Nancy were also wonderful but, then, she was beautiful and very photogenic. Both Ned and Mr. Drew would be delighted to each get one of these. But she would leave that decision to Nancy.

It was just after six o’clock when Nancy arrived home for dinner. Her father drove up a minute later. Father and daughter were both exhausted and little was said during the meal. After dessert, Hannah handed Nancy the stack of photos and waited with some apprehension. She had rearranged the order of the pictures so that Nancy’s were on top. Nancy was happy with the way they had turned out and quickly choose one to send to Ned. She let her father make his choice from the other two.

Then Nancy saw the pictures of Ned. She looked at Hannah with some confusion until Hannah explained when they had been taken. 

“I didn’t know if you two would ever reconcile. I hoped you would, of course, but who could be sure with him going off to war? People’s faces fade from one’s memory as time passes and I wanted to make sure that we would all remember Ned. Especially if he doesn’t…,” here Hannah stopped, unable to go on.

Carson Drew and his daughter knew what she meant. They couldn’t imagine forgetting what Ned looked like, he had been such a big part of their family. But Hannah may be right. Although he remembered, in general, what his wife had looked like, Carson would refer to pictures of her to remember the small details of her smile or the twinkle in her eyes. He would never admit this to Nancy, of course. Nancy, herself, had no real memory of her mother, being so young when she died. 

Greatly moved by Hannah’s forethought, Nancy stood and gave her a hug. “Hannah, I’m so glad that you thought to take these,” she said softly. “I never got to see Ned in his uniform and now I’ll be able to look at these as I write to him.” 

"My dear Captain Nickerson,

I am so very proud of you! But, then again, I have always been proud of you! Since the very first time I walked by your side across the Emerson Campus and saw how well regarded you were by your fellow students, I was proud of you. Or, more accurately, proud to be seen with you. And when I sat in the stands and cheered for you during all your football and basketball games, I was proud of you. The times you took the lead in charity events held by Omega Chi Epsilon, I was proud of you. The fact that you are a good son to your parents makes me proud of you. The times you have helped me with my cases, often saving my life, I am proud of you, and grateful. And now you are serving your country! Of course, I’m proud of you! Congratulations on making Captain! It is well deserved. If you were here with me, I would throw my arms around you and give you a big kiss!

You are a kind, smart, sincere, compassionate, capable, wonderful man, and I love you and am proud that you’re mine! It doesn’t hurt that you’re also drop-dead handsome. (You can stop blushing now, Nickerson!) 

The snow is falling outside my window, and has been since yesterday, which is rather unusual since we are already in the middle of February. But, then again, I remember several Valentine Day dances we attended where the snow crunched under our shoes as we made our way to the car. I don’t believe I’ve ever told you this, but I never minded the snow on those occasions because you would wrap your arm around my waist to keep me from falling and I loved the feeling of being so close to you. (Now I’m blushing!)

I just finished another case. This makes the third in the last six months! You would think that folks would have better things to do than committing crimes while there’s a war going on! This one was a tough nut to crack. It started out as a legal case for Dad and involved a forged contract. It ended up with someone trying to destroy the factory where George works. In the end, I got lucky and was able to solve it, but there were plenty of times I wasn’t sure if I ever would!

I hope that the USO Christmas dance went well and that you danced the whole night long. I must say that I had a little pang of jealousy, and then envy, because I wanted to be the one in your arms. I hope you didn’t hold those young ladies too close! Promise me that when the war is over, and we are together again, you’ll take me dancing often. I love dancing with you. 

I am enclosing a picture of me with this letter. Hannah took it so that I would have one to send to you. We weren’t sure whether you had taken one of me with you. Remember, things were a bit uncertain between us when you shipped out. I was surprised and delighted to find that she had also taken several of you on the day that you came by. They were still in the camera, so not yet developed. You’re in your uniform and look so very handsome! I just adore them! One is of you standing next to Dad. The two men I love most in the world! 

I need to tell you that Dave Evans was badly injured while fighting in Italy. He is on a hospital ship on his way back to the states. Bess is jumping out of her skin to go see him, but we’ll have to wait until we know where he’ll be medically stationed. At first, no one could tell us if he would live but it looks as though he’s over the worst now. I wish this war would end soon! 

Oh, please take great care during your final missions! You are so close to coming home that I’m worried that something will happen to delay you!

I love you, Ned! Please write back as soon as you can. Our letters are taking forever to travel back and forth across the ocean and I nearly go crazy waiting to hear from you!

Yours always,

Detective Drew

P.S. They just played “The White Cliffs of Dover” on the radio and my thoughts went immediately to you. I’ll never be able to hear that song in quite the same way again. I love you madly, my dear Captain. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Nancy’s case had been directly related to the war. It had involved espionage, forgery, and the planned destruction of the bomber factory where George worked. She had been able to decipher the complex plot just in time although it did involve her being knocked out and left to die, locked in a closet in the basement of the factory. Luckily, Nancy had gained consciousness just as smoke crept under the closet door and she had worked quickly to pick the lock from the inside, using the pin of a brooch that her father had given her for her high school graduation. She had decided that it was best not to share those details with Ned although he would probably guess that the case had been dangerous. 

He knew her so well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was mission number 21 and ten men were sitting in a plane flying over enemy territory. Everyone was braced and ready as Capt. Hammett, the pilot, skillfully maneuvered the plane across the dark sky. Ned was up front in the cockpit as the copilot. Harry Brown was at the small navigator’s desk. Dexter, the bombardier, was standing ready, his eye glued to the scope, waiting to site the target. Jimmy was on the radio, Bud, the engineer, was manning the top turret gun, and Buzz was on the ball turret. Red and Levine were manning the right and left waist gunner positions and Wasserman rounded out the team as the tail gunner. They were all top notch, one of the most experienced crews on the base.

The mission was similar to ones they had flown many times before. They were to fly over Germany, identify two large munition factories near Hamburg, and drop their bombs. Ultimate success was making it back to the airbase alive, in one piece, without any bombs still attached to the plane.

Unfortunately, this mission was a bit more dangerous because the targets were only about 200 miles apart. The trick was to avoid being detected after the first bomb drop so that they could make it to the second bomb drop before getting shot down. They had to fly over several German military bases that had anti-aircraft guns, and small fighters, making the odds of not making it back to the base far greater than in other missions. 

To help protect the large vulnerable bomber from German fighters, the British were flying seven Hawker fighter planes in accompaniment.

It was just as Ned said into the radio, “O.K. fella’s, we’re getting close, keep your eyes open,” that a burst erupted about 50 yards off their left wing. Capt. Hammett kept the plane steady. Then another burst almost directly underneath the belly of the plane. Then a pause. And then several anti-aircraft bursts as the German’s had apparently detected the bomber and were trying to take it down.

“Stay calm, boys,” said Hammett. “This bird’s hard to take down.”

“We should be over the first target in 15 seconds, Captain,” said Harry, over the noise of the bursting shells.

Suddenly, one of the British Hawkers burst into flames and spiraled toward the ground as several German Messerschmitts appeared in the sky directly in front of them. The British Hawkers immediately engaged the enemy planes and a fierce air battle erupted. The gunners on the bomber also sprang to action firing at the Messerschmitts as enemy machine gun fire riddled the wings and sides of the bomber. 

“10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1,” counted off Dexter, ending with, “Bombs away!” as he pressed the button, releasing the bombs and squarely hitting the target below.

“Nice work,” said Ned, over the roar, “One down and one to go.”

Suddenly, bullets swept across the cockpit punching three small holes into the windshield. Ned felt a burning in his leg, just above his knee. He looked down and saw blood flowing through a hole in his pant leg. I’ve been hit, he thought to himself. It was then that he glanced over at Capt. Hammett and saw that the pilot had caught a bullet squarely through the forehead. Out of reflex, Ned leaned over and felt for a pulse. There was none.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Ned switched control of the aircraft over to his chair and radioed to the crew. “Capt’s been hit. I’ve got the bird. Stay alert.”

All around them, small fighter planes were engaged in a fierce fight. Two Hawkers crashed into the water but not before taking out three of the Messerschmitts. As Ned fought to keep the plane on course, he noticed that the plane’s altimeter indicated that they were slowly losing altitude. He glanced out and saw that two engine propellers were on fire. He could still fly the plane with the remaining propellers but for how long? Do I try to head back to base or look to bring her safely down somewhere here? he asked himself.

“Captain, we’ve got smoke in the cabin,” came the call from Harry.

“Everyone get ready to jump on my command,” yelled Ned, from the cock-pit, over the noise of the failing engines. He could see flames coming from the left side of the fuselage and felt the heat on the back of his neck. The crew was coughing as they fought to put out the fire.

He maneuvered the plane in the direction of a clearing about fifty miles in the distance. If I can get the plane over that clearing, the guys can parachute out and have half a chance of making it, he told himself. Come on, Nickerson, just a little father.

Bullets flew, and shells burst, but Ned was able to position the doomed bomber over the clearing. Well, that does it. Nothing left to do, he thought. Despite his injury, Ned moved out of his chair, stood and yelled, “O.K! Everyone off the plane! Now!”

Quickly the men lined up in single file and, one-by-one, started jumping from the plane. Ned could only hope that they would not be shot as they glided to the ground.

Harry had not yet jumped and was now moving toward the cock-pit as Ned, once again, took the controls. Ned knew that he had to keep the plane in the air long enough to give the crew enough time to jump out. Harry looked over at Capt. Hammett.

“Help me get the Captain out of his seat, Ned. I’ll help him jump.”

“It’s no use, Harry. He’s dead,” said Ned, grimly. And then suddenly he grabbed Harry’s arm.

"Harry, tell Nancy … write and tell Nancy that I love her. That I’ve always love her.”

Harry shook his head vehemently. "Ned, tell her yourself. Come on. I know you’re wounded but I’ll help you jump." He leaned down to grab Ned by the shoulders. 

"No, Harry, you’re out now!" Ned cried, seeing that the last man had already gone. He got up and, limping, started pushing Harry to the door of the plane.

“Let’s go together!" Harry motioned, yelling over the noise of the fire. He was not going to leave Ned behind in the burning plane.

"No way, Harry! I out rank you and I’m ordering you out! Now go!”, Ned said with a grin on his face. There was no time to argue. He suddenly grabbed Harry by his flight jacket and shoved him out of the plane. Harry quickly felt his parachute open and, as he looked back up toward the sky, was just in time to see the plane explode in a great ball of fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Darling,” was the start of Ned’s last letter to Nancy as she opened it and began to read. It had come about a week after Ned’s plane went down but no one would know this until a few days later. The weather was warm, and she was sitting out on the porch swing of the Drew house. 

"Darling,

I love the picture! You’re wearing the green dress that looks so wonderful on you! You are so beautiful! You take my breath away!

I did bring a picture of you when I shipped out. The one that I always carried with me and placed on my night stand. At first, I must admit, I felt a little silly about it because I wasn’t sure if you still cared for me after our fight. But I still loved you and I wanted you near me, even if it was just in a picture. It sits next to my cot and I often find the guys sneaking a peek at you when they think I’m not looking. At first it bothered me but you’re so beautiful that they can’t resist. I really can’t blame them. Now I can add this new one! I wonder where I can find a double frame? I’m the luckiest man alive! I love you, so!

I’m glad to hear that you solved another case. I have no doubts that you would. There is absolutely no one in the world better at cracking a case than you, my dear detective. I do worry, though, as your lack of details indicate that this one must have been more dangerous than usual. Please take care, Nancy. I need you!

I’m sorry, darling, but this letter will be shorter than usual. We are sitting in the ops room waiting to hear about our next mission. The scuttlebutt has it that we’re in for a big operation. But, then again, the guys always think we’re in for a big operation! Please don’t worry, darling, I am always careful. I have so much to live for. After all, we have a date to go dancing and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.

This needs to go into the envelope, now, so that I can drop it in the box on my way out. 

I miss you! I love you! 

Always, completely, and eternally yours,

Ned

P.S. I did dance a lot at the USO dance but the only girl I will ever hold close to my heart is you! I love you. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."


	6. Chapter 6

The doorbell rang at the Nickerson’s house while Nancy was visiting, something she tried to do at least once a week. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"May I help you?" she asked the two men, eyeing their military uniforms.

"I'm Captain Fields and this is Chaplain Richardson. We'd like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Nickerson."

"Please come in," Nancy said, stepping back away from the doorway. She looked at them curiously and suddenly her heart was in her throat. No, this can’t be about Ned, she thought to herself, please, God, don’t let it be about Ned. "This is Captain Fields and Chaplain Richardson," Nancy announced to Mr. and Mrs. Nickerson, as calmly as she could.

"I’m James Nickerson," Ned's dad said, standing up from his reading chair. "And this is my wife, Edith and this is Nancy Drew." 

The officer’s nodded to each and then said, "Mr. and Mrs. Nickerson, I have been asked to inform you that your son, Capt. Edmund Nickerson, has been reported missing in action during a mission over Hamburg, Germany,” said Captain Fields, with sympathy in his voice.

Edith's face went white as snow. She grabbed her husband's hand and choked out, "Missing?"

"But how?" James asked, his face creased with worry.

"He was copiloting a plane with a ten man crew. The plane was attacked by German anti-aircraft guns and fighter planes. All of the crew was able to jump out except Capt. Nickerson and the pilot. The crew managed to rendezvous with a group of French freedom fighters with the aid of some German local sympathizers. From what they've told us, your son’s a hero. After the pilot was killed, he took command, and kept the plane in the air long enough to make sure that everyone else got out safely." Captain Fields explained. 

Chaplin Richardson added, “the crew members also told us that they saw the plane explode in the air.” 

"So, he's dead?" James asked, in shock.

"We don’t know for sure," Chaplain Richardson admitted softly. "No one could say that they actually saw Capt. Nickerson leave the plane. The crew made a preliminary search for him on the ground but had to leave the area before they might be captured by German patrol. Since he hasn’t been found, nor his body, we're ruling him as missing in action until further investigation." 

The military officers paused to let Nancy and the Nickerson’s absorb the news. After a moment, Mrs. Nickerson looked down at her folded hands and began to weep. 

Captain Fields shook his head sadly. “On behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I extend to you and your family our deepest sympathy.”

The Chaplain quickly added, "We're very, very sorry. We will do everything humanly possible to find him or his…..”

“We won't keep you any longer.” Captain Fields interrupted and then he and Chaplain Richardson stood to go. James Nickerson walked them to the door and watched them drive away. And when they were gone, he turned to his wife and took her into his arms.

Nancy was in shock and could not seem to say, or do, anything. Somehow, she made it to her car. And, somehow, she made it home. Days later, she could only recall that Hannah had found her collapsed upon her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, looking up at the ceiling. She was clutching Ned’s picture to her heart. Hannah had managed to get her undressed and into bed before calling Mr. Drew to find out if he might know what happened. When he could not supply any information, Hannah called the Nickerson’s and, only then, learned the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carson Drew was sitting at breakfast when Nancy came downstairs and found her way into the kitchen. 

“I’m glad to see you up, sweetheart,” said her father, as Nancy nodded weakly and sat down.

“Just orange juice for me, Hannah,” Nancy told the housekeeper as Hannah approach with a bowl of oatmeal in one hand and a pitcher of juice in the other. She placed both in front of Nancy.

“See if you can eat some of this oatmeal, Nancy,” Hannah said gently. “It will help to have something on your stomach.”

Mr. Drew studied his daughter for a moment before saying softly, “oh, Nancy, I’m so sorry. Losing someone you care about is truly awful. I, of all people, should know.”

When Nancy did not reply and instead looked down at her spoon as if deciding whether she had the strength to pick it up, Carson continued, “Ned was a fine young man and we all liked him very much.”

“He's not dead,” said Nancy

“Nancy,” her father started to say, but the expression on Nancy’s face stopped him.

“Dad, I don’t believe that he’s dead. I think that he somehow made it out of that plane and is alive somewhere,” she said, with growing resolve.

Carson Drew wasn’t sure how to respond to this statement. After all, it was quite possible that Ned had made it out of the plane. But, deep in his heart, Carson felt that this was highly unlikely.

As if reading his mind, his daughter continued. “Dad, I’ve been giving this some thought,” here she looked down again and sadly said, “in fact, I’ve thought of nothing else.” Then bringing her face back up and looking bravely into his eyes, she said, “But Dad, let’s exam this as a lawyer and detective. Let’s look at the facts of the case.”

Mr. Drew smiled in spite of himself. “Continue, Detective Drew.” And he folded his hands, raising them up and under his chin.

“Well, first, Ned and his crew were flying the mission at night fall. Several of the men said that the sky was very dark. They also commented, specifically, that the plane exploded in a bright fireball, which also proves that it was pretty dark.” Mr. Drew nodded at this and said, “O.K., I’ll accept that the sky was dark. So?”

“So, no one could say that they saw Ned’s parachute, but it’s very possible that they just missed it coming down in the darkness,” replied Nancy.

“Oh, I see,” her father said thoughtfully. “But, Nancy, wouldn’t the fireball caused by the explosion create enough glare, even for a moment, for Ned to be seen?”

“Not if it was bright enough for the crew to squint, turn away, or shield their eyes, as often happens when one suddenly encounters a very bright light,” she argued. “There is also the possibility that Ned was already low enough to be just out of sight.”

When Carson Drew said nothing, his daughter continued.

“Secondly, Ned was the last one in the plane except for the pilot, who was already dead. There was no one left on board to see him jump.”

“But that doesn’t prove that he did,” interrupted her father, “in fact, that moves us closer to the conclusion that Ned never made it out. After all, the plane’s engines were failing, the aircraft was on fire and going down.”

“Yes, but…,” Nancy started to say but Mr. Drew continued, “Lt. Brown, the last man out of the plane, can testify that only Ned was left, and that Ned was wounded. Lt. Brown also said that he had wanted to help Ned make the jump but that Ned shoved him out of the door. While gliding down to the ground, the Lieutenant looked up and saw the plane explode. That doesn’t leave Ned a lot of time, especially with a leg wound.”

“But this is not conclusive evidence,” countered Nancy, “Ned had to be standing by the door to be able to shove Lt. Brown out, giving him time to fall out directly behind the Lieutenant.” 

“True,” said Carson. “But why didn’t he land somewhere close to the rest of the crew? Remember, they searched for him but couldn’t find him.”

“He landed in a tree?” replied Nancy.

“They still would have found him in a tree. Happens all the time. And, he would have had trouble untangling himself from his parachute if he was in a tree, so would have been pretty visible.”

“But remember, there were German patrols around,” reminded Nancy, “they had to give up the search for Ned because of the risk of being captured.”

“Or,” her father said sadly, “Ned never made it out of the plane.”

This could be the blunt truth of the matter. Father and daughter sat silently for several minutes. 

“I’m so very sorry, Nancy,” said Mr. Drew finally, looking over at Nancy’s sad expression. “This really isn’t a case we can discuss with complete logic. We’re too close to it. It’s too emotional for either of us to be impartial.”

“So, you believe that Ned’s dead?” Nancy asked, almost rhetorically.

“Yes,” her father replied sadly.

“Well, I believe that he’s still alive,” Nancy said, resolutely, standing up and returning to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

The flames were closing in on Ned Nickerson as he took a final glance around the cabin and then flung himself out of the plane. He was clear of the aircraft when it exploded but close enough to be knocked out by the shock waves. His parachute opened automatically and, still unconsciousness, Ned floated down to the ground landing with a thump at the edge of the clearing. The parachute, still open, caught a burst of wind and dragged the unconscious man from the clearing, through a thicket of undergrowth, coming to rest several feet inside the tree line.

When Ned finally opened his eyes, he was laying on his side with his nose just inches from a large tree trunk. He felt, rather than saw, the scratches and bruises that must be covering his body. He managed to tilt his head up and saw that he was still tied to his parachute, which was several yards away and tangled in the trees and brush. That had been the only thing that had eventually stopped him from being dragged further across the ground.

With a moan, he rolled over onto his back, and looked straight into the eyes of a German soldier who had been stooped over, looking down at him.

“American," said the soldier as several of the men laughed. 

Another raised his rifle and took aim at Ned. But before he could pull the trigger, the first soldier, apparently the one in charge, raised his hand to stop him.

“Nein, Offizier,” said the soldier, patting the epaulets on his own shoulder. “Hol ihn auf (get him up).” And, with that, two of the soldiers bent down and quickly cut the parachute cords away from Ned, before lifting him to his feet. The German officer looked down at Ned’s leg wound and made a tisk, tisk, clicking sound with his tongue.

“Thanks, fellas,” said Ned, brushing himself off and smiling at the platoon leader. The German officer smiled back and then pistol whipped the young man across the head, rendering him unconscious once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy was reading a letter to one of the wounded servicemen when Bess tapped her on the shoulder. The ward at the Red Cross Hospital was unusually quiet that morning and both Nancy and Bess had enjoyed spending a little more time with each patient than they were usually able. 

“There’s a Lieutenant Brown to see you, Nancy,” said Bess, with a worried look in her eyes. “He’s waiting for you out in the lobby.”

“Thank, Bess,” Nancy said, getting up from her chair and glancing toward the door. “Will you please finish reading this letter to Sgt. Fox from his mother?”

As Bess took the letter from her and seated herself by the Sergeant, Nancy walked to the hospital lobby. Waiting there for her was a handsome Lieutenant who looked vaguely familiar.

“Lieutenant Brown?” she asked, approaching the man.

As he turned to face her, Nancy remembered where she had seen him before. Of course, this was Harry Brown, the young man whose grandmother she had helped all those years ago, and, now, the Lieutenant Brown that Ned had served with in England and had mentioned in his letters.

“Harry!” she exclaimed, now close enough to reach for his hand. 

He had removed his cap and was holding it in his right hand but quickly transferred it to his left so that he could reach out and shake Nancy’s.

“Nancy!” he exclaimed, “Gosh, it’s great to see you again! You remembered me?”

“Well, not at first,” Nancy admitted. “I’ve never seen you in uniform and we’ve all aged a bit since I last saw you! But once you turned and I got a good look at you, then, yes, of course, I remembered you!” she said with a smile.

“Well, yes,” Harry agreed, “I suppose we’ve all aged since the war broke out.” He motioned to a group of chairs and he and Nancy sat down. “All of us except you, Nancy. You haven’t aged a bit! You look great!”

Nancy blushed and quickly changed the subject. “So, Harry, what brings you to River Heights? Are you stationed here or are you on leave?”

“I’ve been on leave and visiting my parents in Chicago,” Harry said, and Nancy nodded. “I’m actually now on my way to my next duty station at Eglin Air Force Base in Florida. I’ll be able to have my wife and baby with me this time!” he added with a wide grin.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Harry!” said Nancy. “I’m glad that you’ll be out of harm’s way for a while.” 

Nancy’s comment brought Harry back to the reason for his visit. Gosh, she’s beautiful, he’d been thinking, just like her picture.

“Yea, well listen, Nancy,” Harry began, “You’re probably wondering why I’m here.”

“Yes, I was, actually.”

Harry was suddenly very uncomfortable and shifted in his chair. He wasn’t quite sure he could handle it if this beautiful young woman started crying in the lobby of the Red Cross Hospital. And then he remembered that the woman who sat patiently in front of him was Nancy Drew, who faced down thieves and murderers without so much as a flinch. She could take it, he surmised.

“Listen, Nancy,” he began, again, into Nancy’s smile. “It’s about Ned….” Nancy’s face clouded a bit. Just keep going, Lieutenant, he said to himself. “Just before he shoved me out of the plane,” Harry continued, “he asked me to tell you that he loved you. That he had always loved you. Those were his last words. He wanted to make sure that you knew. He was pretty adamant about it!”

Nancy nodded but said nothing.

“I suppose that I could have written or even called, but I felt that I owed it to Ned to come and tell you in person. Ned saved my life. He saved all of our lives,” Harry said, looking down at his hands.

“Thank you, Harry,” Nancy finally said softly. They sat silently for several minutes before Nancy said, almost to herself, “I miss him very much.”

“I do, too,” said Harry.

“Harry, may I ask you something?” 

“Sure, Nancy! You can ask me anything,” answered Harry.

“Do you think he’s dead?” asked Nancy, looking into his eyes.

“Don’t you?” responded Harry, somewhat suspiciously.

“No,” answered Nancy.

“Well, neither do I,” said Harry, rather forcefully.

“Why not?” said Nancy, turning to fully face him.

“Well, Nancy,” said Harry, thinking for a moment, “it’s like this. I know Ned was the last one in the plane. Heck, I was with him before he shoved me out the door! I also saw the plane explode. I was still floating down to earth when it happened! And, finally, I never saw Ned’s parachute even though I looked up trying to find him. Yet, even with all that, I still have the feeling that he made it out.”

“I know exactly what you mean, Harry!” said Nancy. “I have the same feeling. I can’t explain it, but I just know that he’s still alive.”

“Of course, it could be that we’re both in denial about his death but, well,” Harry struggled to put his thoughts into words, “Ned’s always been a little larger than life? You know? A really nice guy who can’t stand to hear a kitten cry but walked the length of a plane with a bullet in his leg to throw me out a door.”

“I’m not sure that one cancels out the other, but I do know what you mean,” smiled Nancy, remembering the times when Ned was nearly brought to tears when she was hurt while working a case but would punch out a bad guy, if needed, without flinching. “He’s both gentle and tough.” 

“Yes, that’s it!” exclaimed Harry. “Gentle and tough. Like you, Nancy Drew! You make a great pair!”

Nancy blushed again but had to agree that she and Ned did make a great pair. She and Harry spoke a bit longer before Harry glanced at his watch and announced that he should be going. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he said, as he stood to go. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, “here, I wanted to give you this picture. It was taken during a river trip we took last year. I thought you might like to have it.”

The photograph showed a group of people sitting on a blanket surrounded by several food items, presumably from a picnic basket situated close by. A river flowed a few yards away, surrounded by a lovely landscape. Wanting to say goodbye to Harry and see him out, Nancy slipped the photo into her pocket.

Harry gave her a hug at the door and wished her well. “Let me know when you hear from Ned,” he said with a smile as he walked to his vehicle and drove away.

It was later that night, as Nancy was getting ready for bed, that she remembered the photograph. Taking it out of her pocket, and sitting down on the edge of her bed, she carefully studied it. 

It was a picture of the picnic trip down the River Wye that Ned had written to her about. She remembered her feeling of angst when she read that several nurses from the base would be joining them. She did trust Ned. But she also knew that he was handsome and charming, and she found that she really didn’t trust a bunch of lonely nurses. Lonely guys, far away from home, picnicking with a group of lonely nurses, also far away from home. Well, something was bound to happen.

But Nancy needn’t have worried. As she studied the picture, she quickly picked out Ned. He was sitting at the edge of the group, looking toward the river. He was by himself and seemed lost in his own thoughts. His posture was different from Harry’s who, although also sitting by himself, was talking to a pretty young nurse several feet away. The rest of the group, five men and four women, were gathered together on the blanket, their arms thrown around each other’s shoulders, laughing up at the photographer. 

Oh, Ned, she thought, placing the picture on her nightstand next to a framed picture of him. You look so lonely. I wish I could have been there with you! What a wonderful time we would have had! I love you! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy. He almost always thought of Nancy. Through the beatings, the starvation, and the sleep deprivation, he thought of her. In the dead of night during those rare times when he was finally allowed to sleep, his dreams were of her. 

The platoon of German soldiers had dragged his unconscious body to a truck parked along a nearby road. They had dumped him in the back and driven him to the closest military outpost. There he had endured daily interrogation and beatings. They did not treat his leg wound other than to give him a towel in which to wrap it himself to stop the bleeding. When he thought that he could not take it anymore, he thought of Nancy. She helped him endure the pain. She kept him from cracking under pressure. 

Even now, as he stood against the wall braced to feel the bullets from the firing squad enter his body, he wanted his last thoughts to be of her. 

It was only when the bullets didn’t come, and he was yanked away from the wall amide sounds of laughter, did his thoughts return to reality. He was confused as his blindfold was removed and he found himself nose-to-nose with the Captain of the Guard. 

“Most of the others cry or pee themselves”, snarled the Captain. “why are you so calm? Is it because you are ready to die, Captain?” And with that, Ned’s feet were kicked out from under him causing him to fall roughly to the ground.

“Get up!” another yelled, pulling Ned to his feet. “It’s time for you to leave us.”

A second soldier grabbed Ned’s other arm and he was half carried, half dragged, toward a van waiting within the gates of the prison yard. There, he was placed in a line with five other prisoners who were all from different nationalities. After they were securely chained together, the men were roughly loaded into the back of the van and the door was shut. With two raps, Ned felt the van start to move and they were underway. 

The ride was slow and inside the van the air was hot and stuffy. One of the soldiers, one that Ned determined was British, passed out and was propped up by the shoulder of the man sitting next to him. And, as the van bounced over a bump in the road, the French soldier moaned from injuries inflicted by a recent beating. 

Ned closed his eyes and fell into a shallow sleep. 

“Is this your car?”, he said into the deep blue eyes of the young woman standing on the running board of the vehicle he was trying to move away from the flames. She nodded politely but her expression was one of “what do you think you’re doing?”. 

“The embers were getting close so I thought I’d better move it further down the drive and away from the house”, he murmured, skillfully throwing the car in reverse.

God, she was gorgeous. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was barely able to keep his eyes off her as her titian-blond hair caught the light from both the rays of the sunset and the flames of the house fire. 

She remained standing on the running board apparently trying to decide whether he was stealing her car or just moving it away from danger. He managed to safely weave around the other cars parked randomly in the grass and bring her car to a stop well away from the flames. 

“Thank you”, she said, looking at him with uncertainly, “I think it will be safe now.” 

She was dressed in a fashionably tailored, but casual, suit that emphasized her thin waist and long legs. The skirt fell just below her knees and she was wearing low pumps suitable for driving. Her beautiful blue eyes captivated him, and he wanted nothing more than to linger, to ask her name, to find out everything he could about her. 

“Nancy, I love you”, he muttered, waking suddenly as the van slowed and then came to a full stop just outside the gate of a large camp. 

“Guten Abend”, grunted a large soldier guarding the gate. “Mehr Mull? (more garbage?)

“Ja”, laughed the van driver handing a piece of paper to the guard. “und diese sind schwacher als die anderen” (and these are weaker than the others).

“hum” nodded the guard. He glanced over the paper and then moved to the back of the van. As he flung open the door, the prisoners recoiled involuntarily.

“No wonder you are losing”, he said in English, casting a brief glance across their faces before slamming the door shut.

“Heil Hitler”, the guard said with a salute and then waved the van through the gate.

“Heil Hitler”, returned the driver.


	8. Chapter 8

It was not surprising that it took Nancy Drew less than a second to agree to take the job. After all, she was a detective and this was right in line with her expertise. She also loved helping people. More importantly, she would be significantly helping the war effort and that meant bringing Ned home.

“The work will be difficult and, at times, mind numbing”, warned Army Major Calloway, who sat before her in the Drew living room. “But I’m sure that you’re probably used to that since you’ve had to do similar methodical work in solving your cases.”

Nancy smiled and nodded.

“And, of course, the work is top secret. You will not be able to discuss any of it with anyone”, warned the major. “Not even your father”. He turned to Carson Drew, sitting next to Nancy, and said, “sorry, sir. No disrespect intended.”

“None taken”, replied Carson, with a flip of his hand. “And I can assure you that Nancy can be trusted with confidential material. She’s been helping me for years”, he beamed at his daughter. “And she is excellent at breaking codes! Been doing it since she was a child”, he added.

Nancy’s eyes were bright as she leaned forward. Carson was delighted to see his daughter taking an interest. There had been a lapse in mystery cases lately and he had been worried that Nancy would sink, once again, into despair over Ned.

This job couldn’t have come at a better time.

“I fear that my father may be exaggerating”, Nancy said smiling, “but I do love to decipher codes and I have been fairly successful in doing so.”

“You’re being modest, Miss. Drew” said Captain Williams, who had been standing quietly behind his superior officer. “Your reputation proceeds you which is why we have asked you to join our team. We are delighted that you have accepted. The only thing left is to find out when you can start work?”

Nancy agreed to start on the following Monday and, as she closed the front door behind the two officers, she felt a new rush of hope. Ned is alive, and I will help to bring him home, she told herself, I will find the clues to bring Ned home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Nancy, as usual, dreamed of Ned. She had not been sleeping well for several weeks and her dreams were filled with the horror of what might be happening to him. She would not let her dreams entertain the thought of Ned being dead. Tonight, however, Nancy was filled with the excitement of being able to do something to help end the war, and she fell into a deep slumber. 

“Dad, a friend of mine will be coming over this evening. His name is Ned Nickerson. He came to my aid today in Mapleton when that car crushed my bumper.”

Her father looked up over his newspaper and raised his eyebrows. “And you wish to have the house to yourself?”, he asked.

“No, that’s not it at all,” answered Nancy, blushing. “He’s bringing me a ring …….”

“It’s not the sort of ring that I should be worried about, I hope!” interrupted Mr. Drew, with a twinkle in his eye.

“Dad!” Nancy cried, her blush deepening. “You’re incorrigible! Ned is a friend who is stopping by here on business. Please be nice to him.”

“Certainly,” her father teased. “I’ll promise not to grill your new friend too severely!”

When the doorbell rang, Nancy swung open the door and her heart skipped a beat. She blushed as her blue eyes met his brown ones. 

“God, he’s gorgeous!” she thought, fighting the urge to throw her arms over his broad shoulders and pull him into a hug, “and kind,” she sighed. “I’d really like to get to know him better.”

Throughout the evening, she was delighted to see that Ned was relaxed around her father. He engaged easily as the lawyer skillfully directed the conversation. She was equally delighted when, after a few minutes, her father appeared to like Ned. 

As she listened to this smart, handsome, young man, a thought suddenly struck her. “I could so easily fall in love with him.” 

The night was quiet. The moon was full and the stars winked above. A warm breeze rustled the bedroom curtains as it blew softly through her half-opened window.

“I love you, Ned,” whispered Nancy as she rolled over in her sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The work was absolutely fascinating. After securing a top-secret military clearance, Nancy was first given relatively short coded messages to decipher. These messages usually related to generalized troop movements, location of armament, or the amount of basic supplies. This information was also gathered through other means such as aerial photography or observations from Allied Forces. 

Nancy believed that they may be testing her abilities, but this was OK with her and did not deter her. She was grateful to be given this period of practice and have her results verified. She attacked every message enthusiastically and, over a period of two weeks, she had succeeded in correctly deciphering all of the shorter messages given her. After that, she was given longer and more complex codes to decipher.

She sometime got to work with the Enigma machine, a machine she found amazing. And, since she did not have a knowledge of German, she also worked with the assistance of a German translator. 

The translator most often on duty at the same time as Nancy was a young woman named Anna Butler. Anna was about two years older than Nancy and the two became fast friends. Anna’s German born grandparents had immigrated to the United States before the first World War and had owned a successful clothing store which her parents now managed. Her two brothers were both in the Navy, currently fighting on the Pacific front. Like Ned, Anna’s finance was also missing in action and this had prompted Anna to volunteer her language skills to the war effort. Just like Nancy believed that Ned was alive, Anna believed that James was alive, and this gave the two women common ground and a focus to find and bring their fellows home.


	9. Chapter 9

The building number of the barrack’s that housed Ned and 30 other prisoners of war was 23. Number 23 was one of seven where the prisoners from Britain and the US were held.   
The camp itself, Stalag X-B, was large with approximately 100 barracks in all, and it was rumored there were upwards of 30,000 prisoners held within its gates. 

The barracks were wooden and contained a series of bunk beds, a table in the center, and a wood burning stove for heat. During the winter months, if the prisoners caused no trouble, they were awarded a daily satchel of wood that would last them through the night. But, if prisoners had caused problems of any kind, they would be denied the wood and the POWs would nearly freeze. During the summer, the buildings were extremely hot and the soldiers slept in their underwear waking soaked in sweat.

Being from Illinois, Ned was used to the cold but the summer heat was always hard on him and it was in this heat that he was dragged from the back of the van, processed, and placed in Barracks #23. The British soldier who had ridden in the van with Ned and whose name was Phillip Ross, as Ned would find out later, was also assigned to #23. Once the guards had left them, they were greeted warmly by the other men in the barracks and shown their bunks. One of the men, Capt. Smith, handed each a cup of water which both Ned and Phillip drank thirstily. 

After a round of introductions, Ned learned that 12 of the men were Americans with the rest being British. 

“Major Walters is in charge of this barracks”, said Capt. Smith. “He’s out right now arguing with Generalmajor VanHelden.” 

“I’d love to be a fly on the wall to hear that conversation”, interjected British Lieutenant Roberts with a grin.

Seeing the puzzled look on Ned and Phillip’s faces, Capt. Smith explained that the British and American POW’s were lucky in that the Germans conducted their treatment under the rules of the Geneva Convention.

“We are entitled to normal food rations and packages from the International Red Cross. Some of the POW’s from other countries aren’t that lucky.” 

“You’ll see ‘em,” said US Army Lieutenant James Hunter. “Thin as a rail and often sick.”

“This morning, for the third day this week, we didn’t receive our full rations and the Major is going to VanHelden to see about it”, explained Capt. Smith. “The Generalmajor is the head guy around here. A real ambitious sort of fellow. Has his heart set on moving up the ranks so he runs this camp with strict German efficiency. If you watch your step and make sure to follow all the rules you should be OK.”

“And if you don’t”, added Lieutenant Roberts throwing himself atop his bunk, “there’s nothing to worry about as the guards will just shoot you.”

“Don’t mind him”, said James Hunter, chuckling. “He’s been here the longest and has gotten a bit jaded.” Then after a moment, he asked, “So, what brought you two to our little piece of paradise?”

“My bomber was shot down over Hamburg”, replied Ned. “We jumped out before the aircraft exploded but I was knocked unconscious. When I came too I was on the ground and looking straight into the eyes of a German platoon leader.”

“Bad luck”, said Capt. Smith. “What happened to your crew?”

Ned lowered his head. “I don’t know. It was dark and I was the last one out of the plane. I lost sight of them. I just hope they all made it.”

Capt. Smith nodded vaguely. “Yes, they probably made it.” However, the expression in his eyes told Ned that the Captain didn’t believe it.

“How about you, Ross?” asked Capt. Smith, turning now to Phillip.

“Surrounded while trying to take Stade,“ answered Phillip, with disgust in his voice. “We walked right into an ambush. The enemy was waiting for us. They killed about half the Regiment before we were forced to surrender.”

At that moment, Major Walters and a young British Lieutenant entered the barracks.

”Well, men,” he said with a sigh, “that was fun! But, no matter, our regular rations should arrive in the morning. So, breakfast will be on the table!”

“What was the problem, sir?” asked Capt. Smith.

“Oh, VanHelden told me that a few of the supply lines had been sabotaged but it’s hard to tell if he’s telling the truth,” answered the Major, tossing his cap on the table.

“Good to know, Major, because we just got two more mouths to feed. Sir, may I introduce Capt. Ned Nickerson, US Army Air Force, and Capt. Phillip Ross, British Special Forces.

“Welcome to number 23,” greeted the Major as he shook hands with them both. “Did the fellows fix you up? Water? Food?”

“They’ve had water,” said Capt. Smith, “and we were just going to offer them some food when you walked in.”

Ned and Phillip admitted that they couldn’t remember the last time they had eaten so their new barrack mates reached into pockets, under mattresses, and up on the wooden rafters to come up with a small feast of crackers, bread, and cookies. 

Ned and Phillip devoured the meal gratefully. Soon a siren broke through the quietness of the camp signaling “lights out”. Ned fell into his bunk exhausted and was soon asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone was ringing. Ned looked up from his textbook and heard Nancy’s breathless voice as he picked up the receiver.

“Ned! I’m so glad you’re there!”

“What’s wrong, Nancy! Aren’t you on your way to Emerson?” Ned exclaimed.

“Yes, I’ve made it as far as Hamilton but I’m being followed by a man and a woman. I think that they’re trying to steal a map that I’m carrying,” replied Nancy.

“Where are you calling from?” Ned asked, panic racing through his heart.

“A telephone booth at the train station”.

“OK. Stay there. There’s a train leaving very soon for Hamilton. I think I can catch it. Try to stay someplace where they can’t get you alone,” Ned warned as he looked at his watch and slipped on his shoes.

“You bet! I should be safe for now. But please hurry!”, Nancy said, the tone of her voice sending a thrill through Ned’s heart, filling it with warmth. 

Nancy, his smart, wonderful, beautiful Nancy. He raced to the Emerson train station just in time to catch the train to Hamilton. “Hang on, Nancy!” he thought to himself, “Ned to the rescue.” 

Ned rolled over on his hard bunk and woke with a start. “Ned to the rescue except now,” he thought to himself sadly. “Oh, Nancy. Don’t give up on me! I love you!”


	10. Chapter 10

Nancy had been working on the message for two days. It was a long one, containing what appeared to be very detailed instructions.

A week before, with the help of Anna, she had compiled a list of commonly used German words so that she would be able to tell if she was on the right track before bringing a message to the translator. No use bringing something she thought was in German when it ended up being jibberish.

Finally, late in the evening just before it was time to go home, Nancy deciphered what she thought might be two new and rather long words in a nearly complete sentence. But the spellings were complicated. “H.A.F.T.L.I.N.G.” and “K.R.I.G.S.G.E.F.A.N.G.E.N.E.N.L.A.G.E.R”. 

“Anna,” she called over to the woman sitting behind a desk in the corner of the room. “I think I’ve got something here but I’m not sure.”

Anna quietly walked over and looked at the paper that Nancy was holding. The German code was written in pen with Nancy’s deciphering in pencil underneath. There were numerous eraser marks showing Nancy’s efforts and she pointed to the sentence that she was currently working on. It read:

“Attention Krigsgefangenenlager X-B: Haftling exchange. 3 for 3. Noon, Friday, June 4th, 1943. Bridge. Hamburg main road. Yellow.”

“I believe that it is some type of trade but I can’t decipher of what?” said Nancy. “What’s a Haftling? Equipment exchange? 3 tanks for 3 trucks? Or perhaps it’s a prisoner exchange?” added Nancy, as she gazed over Anna’s shoulder.

“On my!” exclaimed Anna. “Nancy, you’re correct. It’s a prisoner exchange! The word ‘Haftling’ means ‘prisoner’ and ‘Krigsgefangenenlager’ is the German word for Prisoner of War Camp.”

“Oh, how interesting!” exclaimed Nancy. 

“Yes,” replied Anna thoughtfully. “Three soldiers from our side are being traded for three German soldiers. Looks like our guys are prisoners in Stalag X-B. ‘Stalag’ is short for ‘Krigsgefangenenlager’,” explained Anna when she noticed Nancy’s puzzled look.

“Lucky guys on both sides,” Nancy murmured knowing that Anna was thinking the same thing as she was. Could two of the men be Ned and James? “Now I understand this entire sentence except the use of the word ‘Yellow’. I wonder what that refers too?”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to decipher the rest of the message,” teased Anna.

“The rest should be fairly easy,” Nancy explained, “now that you’ve helped me with ‘Krigsgefangenenlager’! My, that’s a long and puzzling word.” 

Nancy was correct. Within twenty more minutes, she had the rest of the message deciphered. 

“Attention POW camp X-B: Prisoner exchange. 3 for 3. Noon, Friday, June 4th, 1943. Bridge. Hamburg main road. Yellow. Prefer British or Americans. Generalmajor Lipzeig and two staff personnel to be taken to Frankfurt after exchange. Panzer Brigade 1099 ordered standby to provide protection if needed. Remaining British and American prisoners ordered moved to Stalag X-D in 20 days.”

“How strange,” wondered Nancy. “It sounds like a major relocation of English speaking POW’s. I wonder what to make of it?”

“Well, I would recommend that you run this upstairs to the Officer-on-Duty right now,” urged Anna. “This sounds important.” 

Nancy agreed and ran quickly up to the first floor, relieved to find that the Officer-on-Duty was Major Ashcroft. Nancy liked the Major, finding him to be a gentle reasonable man. He had some of the same mannerisms as her father and she found that comforting during stressful situations.

“Ah, Miss. Drew!” smiled Major Ashcroft. “It looks like you’ve solved another one! If you keep going like this, the rest of this department will start to get jealous!” he joked.

“This one looks like it might need immediate attention so I thought I’d bring it right up,” explained Nancy, blushing slightly at the compliment.

She handed the message to the Major and was turning to leave when the officer suddenly swore. She turned to find him somewhat pale and re-reading the message.

“Nancy, wait.” He stopped her. “When did this message come in?”

“Two days ago, Major. It took me two days to crack it. It was a tough one. I’m sorry…”

“No need to apologize, Nancy. You’ve given us some valuable time,” the Major replied. “Will you please remain for a minute while I report this to command?”

As she nodded, Major Ashcroft picked up the receiver of the secure phone on his desk and spoke with his commander. After a brief conversation in which he read the message to the other officer, he hung up the phone and looked at Nancy.

“This was great work, Nancy! You may have just saved several lives. We want you to take on deciphering all further messages that relate to Stalag X-B, X-C, and X-D. Once deciphered, make sure to bring the messages directly to the Officer-on-Duty, regardless of importance. We want it all.”

“Understood, Major,” responded Nancy. And then, even though she knew that she shouldn’t but having her curiosity get the better of her, she leaned toward the Major and asked, “Major Ashcroft, what is the significance of the word ‘Yellow’ in the message?”

Major Ashcroft turned grim, “It is the code word meaning that our fellows are to be shot and killed by the enemy just as they are being exchanged.”

Nancy let out a gasp. “Why would the Germans do such a thing?”

“I suppose that they don’t want our guys giving away any information concerning their camps, or other information, to the Allies. That’s why they’re specifying that British and America POWs be the ones exchanged this time. Sounds like something big’s about to happen.” 

Seeing the shocked expression on Nancy’s face, he shrugged his shoulders and added, “some of these guys are pretty ruthless. If necessary, they’ll kill everyone in sight and then make up some story about enemy fire causing the deaths. All the while rescuing their own soldiers. All war is hell, Nancy, and this one is particularly nasty! But this time, thanks to your quick work, we know what to expect and we’ll be ready! You’ve given us a real advantage. Excellent job! That’s why we want you to continue the work on all messages we get concerning those three POW camps. Something is up and we need to know about it quickly!”

Nancy’s thoughts consumed her as she drove home late that night. Despite her many cases that almost always involved human cruelty, she never got used to it. She hoped she never would. And war was especially cruel. Here were three young men, captured by the enemy through no fault of their own, now just trying to come home.  


Come home. Like Ned. She knew that wherever Ned was, she was certain that he was trying to get home. To get home to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy was eating dinner with the Nickerson’s when the letter arrived. The return address was from their United States Senator and bore the congressional address in Washington, D.C. Edith Nickerson was too nervous to open it and handed it to her husband. All three of them held their breaths as Ned’s father opened the envelope slowly and read the contents aloud.

"June 2, 1943

Dear Mr. and Mrs. James Nickerson,

On behalf of the United States Congress, I am honored to tell you that your son, Captain Edmund Nickerson, has been selected to receive the Medal of Honor for valor. As you may already be aware, the Medal of Honor is the highest military award that the United States of America can bestow on its military service members and Captain Nickerson was nominated by his company commander with endorsements from General Dwight D. Eisenhower, Senator Charles W. Brooks, and myself.

Capt. Nickerson displayed great personal bravery and self-sacrifice while under enemy fire and as his aircraft was on fire. After the pilot was shot and killed, he quickly took command of the aircraft and single-handedly saved the lives of all eight of his fellow crewmen. 

His actions clearly distinguished him above his comrades, at great risk to his own life, and his bravery and gallantry rose above and beyond the call of duty.

Since Capt. Nickerson’s military status is that of missing in action and presumed dead, we ask that his father, Mr. James Nickerson, agree to accept the medal on his son’s behalf. 

The award ceremony is scheduled for 11:30 am, Wednesday, September 1st, 1943, at the White House, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington, D.C. The medal will be awarded by Franklin D. Roosevelt, President of the United States. There will be a luncheon hosted by the First Lady directly afterward. Formal attire is required.

On behalf of a grateful nation, and by the awarding of this Medal of Honor, I extend to you and your family our sincerest appreciation for your son’s courage and sacrifice.

Sincerely;

Senator Scott W. Lucas"

James Nickerson’s hands shook slightly as he folded the letter and returned it to the envelope. Tears filled the eyes of both Nancy and Edith. 

“The honor is very nice, of course,” said Edith, finally. “but I’d give a hundred medals to have Ned back home.”

“Me too,” agreed Nancy. “Me too.”


	11. Chapter 11

At the very moment that his father was reading the letter, thousands of miles away, Ned and the other inhabitants of Barracks #23 were drawing straws. No one know why, exactly. No one ever did. Ned was told that this was the way the guards chose prisoners for different jobs. If you got the short straw, you might be digging trenches the next morning, or planting crops, or latrine duty, or shot at dawn, or transferred to another camp, or part of a prisoner exchange, which was the most desired, of course, because you’d be going home. No one ever knew whether to be glad to get the short straw or relieved to get a long one. The Major said that this was a way that VanHelden liked to mentally torture the prisoners. 

After each had drawn, the prisoners lined up to have their straws compared with the ones the guards were holding. Three prisoners, Capt. Robert Jones (British Air Force), Lt. Anthony Graves (US Army), and Lt. James Hunter (US Army) ended up with short straws and they were told to be ready tomorrow at 5:00 am.

“What do you think we’ll get?” asked Jones, nervously. 

“Oh, they’ve probably got some bridge that needs to be repaired,” replied the Major. “Just think, tomorrow you could be up to your waist in cool refreshing water while the rest of us are sweating in this damn heat!”

“I’ll trade you!” yelled James, “I’ll trade anyone! Who’s ready to take a risk!”

There were no takers. The others laughed and patted the three on the back. But the laughter was hollow. No one really ever knew what might happen.   
Promptly at 5:00 am the next morning, the guards came and collected the three servicemen and hustled them into the back of a waiting truck. The other men in the barracks didn’t know whether to say goodbye or see you later, so they said nothing at all and silently watched the truck travel through the camp gates and out of sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Lt. James Hunter the trip felt as though it took forever. However, it only took two hours for the truck carrying the three POWs, their driver, two guards, and a military jeep following close behind to finally reach the foot of a small bridge and stop. The two officers stepped out of the jeep, walked to the middle of the bridge, and then back again as if waiting for someone. 

Finally, after 20 minutes, the men heard the sound of an approaching truck and, perhaps, another vehicle. They looked up and saw a British truck and jeep stopping at the opposite side of the bridge. 

“Ah oh,” sighed James. “this doesn’t look good.”

Two British Officers emerged from the jeep and slowly walked to the center of the bridge. As they came to a stop, the two German Officers moved slowly forward, eventually meeting them at the center of the bridge but keeping a distance of about five feet.

“Good afternoon,” said the first officer as he gave a quick salute. “I am Colonel Brightley and this is Captain Williams.”

“Guten Tag” said the German Officer as he returned the salute. “I am Colonel Strauss and this is Captain Hess. You have brought our officers, ja?”

“Yes,” replied Colonel Brightley, signaling to one of the guards standing at the rear of the truck. At the signal, the guard raised the back cover, stepped back, raised his rifle, and motioned for the unseen occupants to step out. Three German officers carefully stepped from the truck and onto the ground. They blinked for a moment and then looked up with relief when they saw the German Officers on the bridge.

Likewise, the three POWs still sitting in the German truck felt the same relief as they realized that this was a prisoner exchange. As James Hunter started to comprehend that he would soon be on his way home, he almost cried with relief.

As the German prisoners slowly walked toward the center of the bridge, James, Robert Jones, and Anthony Graves were directed to step down from the German truck. Then, they too, started to walk slowly toward the bridge. 

The German officers reached the center of the bridge first and were soon in the grasp of their fellow officers. Suddenly, Colonel Strauss and Captain Hess pulled out their sidearms and aimed them directly at the two British Officers standing in front of them. At that same moment, James, Jones, and Graves, just passing onto the bridge, suddenly heard the clink of rifles behind them and turned to find the German guards pointing their weapons at them, preparing to take aim. 

“They’re going to kill!” whispered Robert Jones. “Those bloody ….!”

Just then, the sound of a whistle tore through the air and suddenly a hundred British troops stepped out from the woods surrounding the bridge on both sides aiming their weapons at the Germans. Colonel Strauss let out a curse as he realized that they were completely surrounded.

“I would recommend that you order your men to drop their weapons and put their hands up!” said Colonel Brightly. Given no other choice, the German Colonel issued the order and his men put down their weapons and raised their arms.

Captain Williams ordered one of his men to collect the weapons. At the same time, he rushed forward and grasped the hands of James, Jones, and Graves. 

“Let’s get you to the truck and have a look at you,” he said to the three men with a smile, walking them toward the vehicle. They didn’t make eye contact when they passed the German Officers who were still standing silently in the middle of the bridge with their hands raised.

“So, now you have many more German prisoners, hey Colonel?” said Strauss with a sneer. “This is hardly in accordance with the Geneva Convention!”

“Neither is the shooting and killing of prisoners during an exchange,” replied Colonel Brightly. “However, we are British, and men of honor, and we follow the rules of war. We are going to finish what we started here. You may take your officers and leave.”

“And you will return our weapons to us?” asked Colonel Strauss in disbelief.

“No, we cannot trust that you won’t shoot us when we turned our backs which would actually be ill advised since you can see that you are completely surrounded. These men have orders to kill you should you try anything. Yet it is still wise to take precautions.”

“But that will leave us completely defenseless for our travel back to camp,” argued Colonel Strauss.

“But not for long, Colonel. I happen to know that there is a Panzer Brigade just a few miles down the road from here. You should be fairly safe,” said Colonel Brightly as he turned away and walked toward his jeep.

Underway, a few minutes later, while a medic examined the three newly traded officers, James Hunter said to Captain Williams who was seated with them in the truck, “wow, it sure was lucky that those troops stepped out of the woods when they did! Did you know they were there?”

“Of course,” replied Williams, with a smile. “It was all part of the plan. We got information from US Military Intelligence that the Germans would try something like this, so we came prepared.”

“I wonder how MI got wind of this?” James pondered.

“Who cares? All I know is that some guy back home is doing his job, Yank!” chuckled Robert. “And if I ever meet up with this fellow, I’m going to give him a big kiss!”

Back home, Nancy Drew was working on another coded message and would have blushed had she heard the British Officer’s remark. The only big kiss she would ever want was one from the man she loved, Ned Nickerson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Carson Drew pulled into the driveway just ahead of his daughter and the two walked into the house just in time for dinner. Hannah, as usual, had outdone herself and both father and daughter looked forward to a nice dinner together. In the past several months, they hadn’t had a chance to see each other often due to their busy schedules. Carson was often in court or other legal proceedings and Nancy was regularly working overtime for military intelligence. She was consumed with the desire to successfully decipher the messages that were assigned to her and to do so as quickly as possible. 

As they were just sitting down to eat, the phone rang and instead of letting Hannah answer it, Carson quickly jumped up saying “it’s probably for me”. He hurried to the phone in the hallway. Although they were not trying to listen, Nancy and Hannah could just pick out the words “No, I’m sorry she’s not in,” and “Yes, we are all very proud of him” before abruptly ending the call.

He said nothing as he returned to the table but, as he picked up his fork to start eating, the phone rang again. Again, Carson jumped up to answer it. 

“No, my daughter is not in at the moment,” he said to the caller. “No, I don’t know when she’ll be in. Statement? Well, you can say that Nancy and Ned, er…, Capt. Nickerson, have dated for several years and that they have exchanged letters while he’s been at war. Dead? Well, let’s just say we sincerely…….” and then Carson’s voice lowered enough so that he could no longer be heard.

This time, when he returned to the dinner table, Nancy spoke up and asked, “Ok, Dad, what’s this all about? You know perfectly well I’m home. Who’s trying to contact me?”

Reluctantly, her father turned to look at her and said, “The press.”

“The press?” Nancy repeated. “Why would the press wish to speak with me?”

Without commenting, Carson got up from the table and walked out into the hall, returning shortly holding three newspapers. One by one, he laid them out in front of Nancy. The first was the River Heights Herald. The second, the Mapleton Times. And, finally, the Emersonville Gazette. All three newspapers had a similar headline about Ned receiving the Medal of Honor, along with pictures and an article.

“Local hero honored with Congressional Medal of Honor!” was the headline sprawled in large letters across the top of the Mapleton Times. The long story that followed told of how Ned had been a football star at Mapleton High and had gone on to Emerson College, becoming the star quarterback for the college team. It included the details about the heroism that Ned displayed while saving his crewmates and how he may have lost his own life in doing so. “While his military status is one of ‘missing-in-action presumed dead’, we hope that he is found safe and sound and able to receive the honor in person. However, his father is scheduled to receive the medal in September on his behalf.” 

The paper included a picture of Ned in his military uniform, Ned as an Emerson football player, and a very nice picture showing Nancy and Ned standing together on the steps of a building. They were smiling fondly at each other, obviously caught in a relaxed moment just before they became aware of the photographer. Under the picture was the caption, “Ned Nickerson with longtime girlfriend, Nancy Drew, famous amateur detective.” 

“Oh, Dad,” said Nancy, looking up from the newspapers, her eyes filling with tears. “I should have known that this would happen. The news was bound to get out. After all, Ned IS a hero and the local papers will want to cover the story!”

“And, since you and Ned…well, since you’ve known each other for a long time…” her father struggled to find the right words.

“Since Ned and I dated for years,” Nancy interrupted, “the press would obviously want a statement from me.” And then, as if almost to herself, “grieving girlfriend and all that!”

Carson nodded and looked with sympathy at his daughter.

Avoiding his eyes for a moment, Nancy looked down at the River Heights Herald. The headline and article were nearly the same as in the Mapleton paper but included additional pictures of Ned and Nancy, all taken during Nancy’s cases. There was also more mention of her relationship with Ned.

“Several sources have told this reporter,” the article went on to state, “that Capt. Nickerson and his longtime girlfriend, Nancy Drew, our own famous River Heights detective, were planning on getting married soon after his return from the war. However, with Capt. Nickerson’s fate being officially unknown at this time, it may be that Miss. Drew may never get her chance to become the wife of this Medal of Honor hero.” 

Carson Drew reached over and covered Nancy’s hand with his own while handing her his handkerchief with the other. As Nancy gently dabbed her eyes, her father added, “It’s nice to see Ned being recognized for his courage. Receiving the Medal of Honor is our nation’s highest award. And folks need to see a positive war story across the frontpage for a change. We’re all very proud of Ned. I’m just sorry because I know that it will be painful for you to be reminded of him.”

Nancy smiled weakly at her father. “I don’t need to be reminded of Ned, Dad. A day doesn’t go by that I don’t think of him. He is always on my mind.”


	12. Chapter 12

Anna Butler was in the process of enthusiastically congratulating Nancy on the news she had read in the paper about Ned when a message came down that she was wanted upstairs. Nancy, secretly relieved, squeezed Anna’s arm and returned to her work.

Slightly alarmed, Anna climbed the steps to the first floor and nearly bumped into Major Ashcroft, who was walking briskly in the direction of his office.

“Ah, Miss, Butler, here you are!” he said, directing her to follow him, “please step into my office. I have some news for you!”

As Anna entered the office, Major Ashcroft picked up a report from his desk while motioning for her to sit in a nearby chair.

“Miss. Butler,” started the Major, “I understand that you are engaged to be married to Lt. James Hunter of the US Army. Is this correct?”

When Anna nodded, he added, “and that Lt. Hunter has been designated as ‘missing in action’ for the past six months?”

Again, Anna nodded, but this time with an expression of dread. She braced herself for bad news, but the Major was smiling.

“Well then,” he continued, “it is with great pleasure that I tell you that Lt. Hunter was part of a prisoner exchange and is now safely in British custody. He is on his way to the nearest US military base, in England, to be debriefed and then to return home to the states.”

Shocked, Anna said nothing and just stared at the Major causing him to feel as though he should explain further. “Six months ago, Lt. Hunter was captured and held prisoner at Stalag X-B. He’s been alive all this time!”

“Nancy,” Anna finally blurted out. “the message Nancy cracked about the prisoner exchange! That was about James!”

“Yes.” Major Ashcroft confirmed, “and because she was able to solve it so quickly, we were able to secure his release, and that of two others, without incident. Miss. Drew did outstanding work! And, of course, you did also with your ability to translate the message once it was deciphered.”

Suddenly, Anna Butler, much to her chagrin, stood up and burst into tears. Somewhat distressed, Major Ashcroft gently, but awkwardly, placed one arm around her shoulders and began to nudge her toward the office door. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” murmured the Major. “Quite understandable. Excellent news. Why not go back downstairs and share the news with Miss. Drew? I’m sure she’ll want to share in your joy!”

And, with that, Anna found herself standing in the hallway with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure how she got back downstairs but she soon found herself standing in front of Nancy’s desk, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

Alarmed, Nancy jumped up and wrapped Anna in a hug. “Oh, Anna, I’m so sorry. What happened? Bad news? Is it about James? Oh, I’m so terribly sorry,” she said as Anna both nodded “yes” and shook her head “no” in response to Nancy’s words.

“Oh, Nancy, it’s such good news!” Anna finally said, “he’s alive! They found him alive! He’s been a prisoner!” And, with that, through happy tears, she managed to tell Nancy about the prisoner exchange, Stalag X-B, and the message that Nancy had deciphered which helped to bring James home.

Nancy was very happy for her friend, taking both Anna’s hands into her own, and giving them a squeeze.

“Oh Anna!” Nancy said, “this is wonderful, wonderful news! I’m so happy for you! When can you expect him home?”

“I don’t quite know,” Anna replied. “He’ll be in England at one of our bases for a debrief and then they’ll send him home. I imagine that it could be in a week or two. I hope he’ll send me a letter soon now that he’s free!”

Again, Nancy congratulated Anna and added that she hoped to be able to meet James soon. 

“I hope you’ll be able to attend our wedding!” Anna responded. And then, as if reading Nancy’s mind, she added, “I hope that you and Ned will be able to attend our wedding!”

As Nancy nodded with tears suddenly in her eyes, Anna vowed, “now we bring Ned home! We will find Ned and bring him home for your wedding!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Ned! Tell us about Nancy.”

The inhabitants of #23 were laying around the barracks just as the sun was setting. Lt. Masters was playing a soulful tune on his harmonica, Lt. White was writing a letter to his wife which the Germans would never allow to be sent, Chaplain Oliver was reading his Bible, and Major Walters was playing solitaire. 

It had been an exhausting day in the hot sun digging trenches. All the while, the prisoners of #23 had been wondering what had happened to their three comrades who had been taken out of the camp by truck the previous morning.

“I bet they’ve been killed and their bodies dumped along the roadway,” mused one of the men, leaning on his shovel.

“Na, the scuttlebutt around camp is that they were exchanged for Hitler and five of his Generals,” said a second man.

“Don’t be daft,” said a third. “Don’t you think if we’d have captured Hitler, the war would have been over by now? We won’t have traded him back.”

Now, after being fed and brought back to the barracks, they were killing time before lights out.

“I’ve told you about Nancy a million times,” said Ned, somewhat defensively.

“We know you have, Yank!” said Lt. White, putting aside his letter, “but we always like to hear about our Nancy.”

“My Nancy,” corrected Ned.

“Ah, I dunno about that, mate,” teased Capt. Moon, “you haven’t married her yet which means that she’s still available.” 

“Like she’d be interested in your ugly mug,” laughed Lt. Green, dodging a shoe thrown at him by Moon.

“You’ve set a date, though, haven’t you Ned?” asked Chaplain Oliver, trying to insert some regard for Ned’s feelings into the conversation.

“Well, I never actually got a chance to ask her to marry me,” Ned said softly looking down at the floor.

“WHAT!” shouted several of the men in unison.

Embarrassed, Ned replied, “I was going to ask her as soon as I graduated from Emerson. That was always the plan and I think she knew it. You see, we had already dated for three years. I was in my last year of college when, well, we had this fight and we kind of broke up.” 

“But…,” said the Major, “sorry, Ned, but from the way you talk about her, we all thought you two were already engaged. In fact, several of us thought you were already married.”

Ned started picking at a splinter imbedded in his thumb. “within a day or two I realized that I’d been a fool, of course, but I managed to talk myself into believing that she was better off without me. I also realized that I couldn’t go on living without her. So, instead of calling her up and apologizing, I enlisted. I selected the most dangerous job I could find and applied to be a pilot. I suppose I had a death wish. I thought that being killed in war was a hell of a lot easier that life without Nancy.” 

The men were silent for a moment and then Capt. Ross said, “That’s hard luck, old man! Sad when the good ones get away.”

“Well, that’s just it,” Ned replied, smiling. “She hasn’t gotten away. I finally came to my senses and, just before I shipped out, I dropped by her house to see her. She wasn’t there but I was able to talk with her father. I’ve always gotten along well with Mr. Drew, so I asked him if he thought that Nancy would write to me while I was oversees. He couldn’t say for sure but he suggested that I send her a letter and see if she might answer back. He would tell her of my visit and see what he could do.”

“So, you wrote her a letter and she answered?” asked the Chaplain.

“Yes,” replied Ned. “I wrote her a letter and she answered. I can tell you, fellas, that I felt like the luckiest man alive when I got it!”

“Lucky man!” said several of the men, nodding.

“Yeah,” said Ned. “and I wrote back and told her that I loved her and begged her to forgive me which she has!”

There was a collective sigh heard around the room and then silence.

“She’s the love of my life,” said Ned, dropping back upon his bunk and looking up at the bottom of the mattress above him.

Several minutes passed and then…

“Hey, Ned!”

“Hummm?” responded Ned.

“Tell us about our Nancy!” A chuckle went around the room.

“My Na…….,” Ned broke off and then with a laugh said, “Oh, all right!” And then he started, “Our Nancy is beautiful. She has …”and here the rest of the men joined in, saying in unison, “titian blond hair. Our Nancy is 5 ft 7 inches tall and the top of her head comes to about here” and each man placed a hand to his chin and continued with Ned, “she has the bluest eyes that one has ever seen and a smile that could warm a hundred hearts. Our Nancy is smart, and brave, and selfless. She can sing like an angel and dance like a champ and we love to hold her in our arms. We will make it home to her because we love her more than life itself. We will come home to Nancy.”

“Amen” added Chaplin Oliver, which he said every time they finished their “Nancy mantra.” Yes, it was a little strange but, after all, the men seemed to feel better afterwards and who did it hurt?

“Amen” whispered Ned to himself. And then, as always, ended the night with, “I love you, Nancy” as he rolled over and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since Bess, George, and Nancy had been able to get together for lunch. Before the war, this had been a frequent occurrence but, now, each woman had an important job to do. Nancy spent hours deciphering codes, Bess worked for the Red Cross taking care of wounded soldiers, and George was building bombers.

“My, this is really nice!” exclaimed Bess, looking over the menu. “I can’t remember the last time I ate a nice meal at a nice restaurant.”

“Ah, Bess Marvin sacrificing intake of food to help the war effort!” teased George. “Now, that should be tomorrow’s headline!”

Bess wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at her cousin before saying, “Speaking of headlines, that was quite a story about Ned in the newspaper yesterday, Nancy! You must be so proud of him! Did you know that he was getting the Medal of Honor?”

“Yes,” answered Nancy, her eyes cast down as she glanced over the menu, “I happened to be at the Nickerson’s last week when the letter came with the notification.”

“And you didn’t pick up the phone and call us immediately?” reproached Bess, pretending to be offended. 

When Nancy looked up, George noticed the pain in her eyes and she quickly attempted to change the subject by asking Bess if she had decided what to order.

“One of everything,” Bess replied, then added with a sigh, “but that won’t do for my waistline so I’ll stick with a ham and cheese sandwich and a side order of fries.”

“I think that your waistline would do better with a salad,” scolded George.

She was saved from receiving another view of Bess’s tongue when, at that moment, the waitress approached their table to take their food order. Despite the impact of war rations, the restaurant was able to provide a very nice meal and the girls fully enjoyed their luncheon.

As the three friends lingered over iced tea, it was Nancy, herself, who returned to the subject of Ned.

“You’re right, Bess,” started Nancy, causing Bess to look over at her in confusion. “I should have called you both when I heard that Ned would be receiving the medal. I’m sorry that you had to learn the news by reading it in the newspaper.”

“Nancy,” George said gently.

“No, Nancy,” Bess quickly interrupted, “It was unfair of me to tease you like that! Please accept my apology! I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s quite OK,” continued Nancy. “I meant to tell you both, of course, as soon as I got home that night but it just slipped my mind.”

“Of course,” said George. “Quite understandable, all things considered.”

“But is it?” asked Nancy. “That’s the interesting point. Is it understandable?”

Bess and George said nothing and just looked at her, waiting as she processed her thoughts.

Nancy continued, “why should I forget something as important as Ned receiving the highest honor in our country when I can’t seem to go a minute without thinking about him? Where is he? What has happened to him? Will I ever see him again?”

“Maybe that’s it,” suggested George, “you’ve got too much on your mind to be able to sort it all out.”

“You know,” continued Nancy, reflectively, “I never thought twice about it when we were dating. I just assumed that he’d always be there.”

Bess and George nodded, and Bess added, “Well, he did date only you, Nancy. He seemed completely devoted to you.”

Nancy turned to gaze out the window. “Then we broke up, or rather, he broke up with me. It was so sudden, so unexpected. I was stunned.”

Bess and George exchanged glances remembering how upset their friend had been when Ned had suddenly told Nancy that he thought they should take a break from each other and see other people.

“He later told me in one of his letters that he had become jealous of all the time I spent on my cases. All the dates I missed, the times I arrived late for dinner dates leaving him to sit by himself in a restaurant, stake-outs that replaced nights out dancing, and,...oh,...let’s not forget all the times he got hurt rescuing me!” she said with a moan. “He felt as though I valued being a detective more than I valued him. And, in a way, maybe he was right?”

“But, Nancy, being a detective and solving cases is who you are! And, you are really very good at it. It’s where you heart it,” said George. “And, deep down, I know that Ned knew this and loved you for it!”

“Yes, he told me so, in fact,” replied Nancy. “in one of his letters. He felt very guilty about starting the fight and the breakup. He wrote that he honestly felt that my being a detective is what he liked most about me. So, he had a real dilemma!”

“You know, Nancy,” chimed in Bess, “with a heart as big as yours, I bet you can love being a detective and love Ned all at the same time. Couldn’t you come up with a compromise?”

Nancy was silent for a moment, causing Bess to fear that she had, once again, hurt her dear friend. But when Nancy finally spoke, it was without malice.

“Yes, I believe I could. Ned would certainly be worth the effort. However, it could all be too late. Ned may be dead and lost to me forever.”

“Nancy, no!” responded Bess and George in unison.

Nancy sighed. “Ironic isn’t it? I’ve always loved Ned. I just didn’t know what to do with that. I was afraid to fully exam what that meant, afraid to take the next step, whatever that is supposed to be.”

“Usually marriage and children,” muttered Bess, half under her breath. 

“That’s just it! I’ve been afraid that Ned would want me to stop being a detective and I just can’t image doing that. But, you know, he’s never pressured me. Not into marriage, although I know that he wants to marry me eventually, nor to give up doing what I love. We’ve never really talked about it. I’ve loved him for such a long time and never really thought about it! How silly not to face a thing like that until after he’s gone?” Nancy’s voice shook a little as she continued, “as heartbroken as I was at our breakup, he apparently was devastated! He admitted to me in his letters that right afterwards, he realized that he couldn’t go on living without me.” Nancy looked down at the table sadly, “so he enlisted and became a pilot because the odds against pilots surviving the war are greater. Imagine!”

Her chums had heard some of this story before but not the details. Bess let out a gasp while George straightened her back, her eyebrows knitted together. “So, that’s why he wrote you that first letter?” she asked.

Nancy looked up and smiled weakly. “He couldn’t lose contact with me so he took a chance and stopped by my house just before he shipped out and …..”

“And you threw your arms around him, kissed him, and told him you couldn’t live without him either!” exclaimed Bess, nearly clapping her hands in glee.

“Oh, please Bess!” George scolded. “let Nancy finished!” Then turning to Nancy, she said with encouragement, “go on, Nancy,” resting her chin in her hand.

“I wasn’t home,” Nancy said, sheepishly. “I was out of town on a case. Ned talked to my father and asked if he thought that I might write to him while he was overseas. He said that the breakup was a mistake and all his fault, and he won’t blame me if I never spoke to him again. But he wanted to at least try to make things right between us before he went off to war.”

“And your Dad told him yes?” asked George.

“Dad told him that he couldn’t speak for me but recommended that Ned send me a letter first and if I answered it, then things might work out. Ned did, and I responded, and the rest, as they say, is history!” 

Nancy was grinning at the memory of receiving Ned’s first letter and her friends were glad to see her smiling, even briefly.

“Now all we need to do is find out if he’s alive and bring him home,” a slight frown returning to Nancy’s face. 

“I’ll drink to that,” George murmured, bringing her iced tea to her lips and taking a sip. 

After a moment Nancy said, “thanks, you two,” grabbing each of their hands and giving them a squeeze. “You’ve both been great! I don’t know what I’d ever do without you!”

“Well,” said Bess, “I don’t suppose you’ll ever find out.” And, with that, the three girls relaxed and moved on to other topics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Nancy arrived at work the next morning, Anna met her at the door before she could descend downstairs. 

“There’s news,” said the young woman, tucking her arm under Nancy’s elbow and steering her toward Major Ashcroft’s office.

Nancy was at once intrigued but Anna said nothing until they met the Major and he closed the office door. It was then that they saw, standing next to the Major’s desk, a young British Captain whom Nancy had never seen before. The Major introduced him to the two young women.

“Nancy, Anna,” said the Major, nodding to both and then swinging his arm toward the officer, “this is Captain Harrington of His Majesty’s Special Forces in Europe.”

“How do you do?” replied the Captain, giving both Nancy and Anna a small bow. 

“How do you do?” both women returned in unison.

“Let’s all have a seat, shall we?” said Major Ashcroft, signaling to the chairs around them. When everyone was seated, the Major continued, “we have amazing news from oversees and I wanted Nancy to be the first to hear it!”

Nancy could hardly contain her curiosity, but she waited as the Major, who was smiling broadly, turned to Capt. Harrington and said, “I’ll let you tell them.”

“Thank you, sir,” said the Captain, turning to the two women. “As you are already aware, Lt. James Hunter, Miss. Butler’s finance,” he added with a nod to Anna, “was released from one of Germany’s POW camps, Stalag X-B. It’s one of their largest, holding tens of thousands of prisoners, give or take. Lt. Hunter was housed in Barracks #23 and, remarkably, was able to provide us with a list of all 30 names of the POW’s in that Barracks as well as several names from those around it.” Here the Captain paused to pull a sheet of paper from a file he had been holding and, glancing at it, continued, “It was jolly good that he could remember so much. We’ve been looking for these men for quite some time.” 

He then looked over at Nancy and asked, “I understand, Miss Drew, that you have been given the task of deciphering all codes concerning Stalag X-B, X-C, and X-D?”

When Nancy nodded, the Captain started to pass the paper over to her, then pulled it back, glancing down the list again as if to make sure that what he was about to say was correct. “Here is the list of names supplied to us by Lt. Hunter. You can see that several American names are also on the list as they were housed alongside our fellows.” And, with that, he finally handed the sheet of paper to Nancy, with the comment, “amazing luck, really.”

Tilting the paper so that Anna could also take a look, Nancy glanced down at the names, trying to figure out how she could help. Surely, they didn’t mean for her to be able to identify every U.S. serviceman held at Stalag X-B just because they were American? 

She could see that the list was divided under the headings of “British” and “American”. The list of British names was first, in alphabetical order, and included each man’s rank and branch of service. It was, by far, the longest of the two. She could not detect anything of significance other than to feel a slight pang of sorrow for these men who had been held for so long.

She then moved down to the list of American POW’s. Again, the names were in alphabetical order and included each soldier’s rank and branch of service. This list was not very long and, suddenly, she saw it. It was unbelievable. She let out a gasp, looked up, and then down again to see if the name was really there. It was. Listed right between Nice, Paul E., Lt. USN, and Noble, John H. Lt. USA, was Nickerson, Edmund “Ned” C., Capt. USAAF. 

Ned. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be! But there he was. Nancy turned pale and sat stunned, staring down at the paper. 

“Good heavens! Miss. Drew are you alright?” asked Major Ashcroft, alarmed that Nancy might faint. 

Meanwhile, Anna had let out an involuntary squeal of delight and leaned over to give Nancy a quick hug. “Oh, Nancy, this is such wonderful news!” 

Finally, Nancy was able to collect herself enough to say, “this is absolutely, without a doubt, the very best news I’ve ever received in my entire life! Ned, I mean Capt. Nickerson, and I, have been together for several years. About 6 months ago, he went missing after his plane was shot down over Germany. I always sensed that he was still alive but there was never any proof.” Nancy paused and gently brushed a tear from her eye, and then said, almost in a whisper, “until now.”

“Ah,” responded Capt. Harrington, somewhat relieved that Nancy would not be toppling to the floor in a heap. “well, we’re not out of the woods quite yet. Your Captain is still a prisoner at Stalag X-B but now, thanks to the good memory of Lt. Hunter, we know where he is and that he’s very much alive.”

“So, what do we do now?” asked Nancy, mentally returning back to the business at hand, and stifling the urge to dance around the room in pure joy. 

“I’m glad you asked,” said Capt. Harrington, “because we British have a plan. But it’s going to involve your excellent skill in decoding several messages as soon as they are intercepted.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Something’s up,” mused Ross, leaning his chin on his shovel and gazing over in the distance. 

“Why do you say that?” asked Moon, looking up from the bottom of a large hole that would soon be a new latrine.

“Look over there,” answered Ross, nodding his head over at a large staging area where about twenty personnel trucks were parked.

“So?”, remarked Moon. “There are always trucks there. That’s where they keep ‘em.”

“I know that, Moonie,” said Ross, taking a toothpick out of his mouth and pointing it toward the trucks. “but how many trucks does one camp need? I see trucks coming in, but I don’t see any leaving.”

With that, Moon climbed out of the hole, took off his hat, and began scratching his head.

Looking over at the trucks, he said to Ross, “I see what you mean, mate. There are ‘bout twice as many trucks as there were yesterday. What da ya think it means?”

“I don’t know,” answered Ross, “but I’m not sure I like it!”

“DIG!” barked a nearby German guard, pointing his machine gun first at the two men and then towards the hole. “You dig, now!”

“O.K., O.K., pal”, said Moon, flipping his hat back on his head and jumping back into the hole. 

“Don’t like it at all,” muttered Ross, under his breath, picking up his shovel and starting on another hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Looks like it’s going to be X-D, but that doesn’t make any sense,” said Nancy, handing the slip of paper to Major Ashcroft.

“No, it doesn’t,” agreed Capt. Harrington, standing nearby. “X-D is much smaller and doesn’t have the resources, as far as we know.”

“I’ve been keeping track of that, Captain, and all of the messages from X-D indicate the usual amount of supplies and activities,” agreed Nancy, glancing over at a file sitting on the edge of her desk, containing a stack of intercepted messages. “Why would they choose there?”

“It doesn’t make sense,” added Major Ashcroft, shaking his head, “absolutely no sense at all.”

“Are you sure of your deciphering?” Captain Harrington asked Nancy.

“Yes, absolutely,” answered Nancy, bristling slightly, “I checked my work twice. However, you are welcome, of course, to have one of your Cryptologists take a look.”

The British Captain paused for a minute, considering her offer, but then thought better of it. So far, Nancy’s work had been accurate and, besides, time was not on their side.

“No, that’s quite alright, Miss Drew,” said Capt. Harrington. “I did not mean to imply that your work was no good. But the choice of X-D is very puzzling.”

“It could be a ruse,” suggested Nancy. “A trick to make us believe that it will be X-D. Maybe the German’s have figured out that we’re on to them and this is a code-within-a-code?”

“Oh, dear,” muttered Major Ashcroft, “this is no good at all.”

“There is another option to consider,” said Harrington, thoughtfully. 

“And that is?” asked the Major.

“That the Germans are not planning on delivering the POW’s to another camp at all.”

“I’m not sure that I understand your meaning,” said Nancy. “the messages, so far, have all indicated that all of the British and American POW’s will be removed from X-B sometime within the next twenty days.”

“That doesn’t mean that they’ll actually arrive at their new destination,” replied Harrington.

He glanced from Nancy to Major Ashcroft and then back again. The delay gave the Major enough time to figure out what the Captain was thinking.

“Surely not?” asked Ashcroft. “what would they gain?”

“The war is not going well for Germany, at the moment,” said Harrington, with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Will one of you gentleman please tell me what you’re thinking?” begged Nancy, with exasperation. 

Major Ashcroft started to cough and look away. It was Captain Harrington who finally answered.

“There have been cases in the past when, in the guise of performing a transfer, the Germans have pulled the vehicle into a field and executed the prisoners,” explained the Captain, “one doesn’t have to house, feed, or care for dead prisoners.”

Nancy’s breath caught in her throat and she instantly thought of Ned. With some struggle, she managed to push thoughts of him out of her mind. She had to remain calm and analytical if she was to help him.

“But surely not with so many prisoners being transferred all at once?” she replied. “the intercepted messages have all indicated that this is to be a mass exodus. Over two hundred prisoners, at least.”

“Yes, Miss Drew, I agree. You make a valid point,” said Harrington, after a moment. “I just think that it’s important that we entertain all possibilities, no matter how unlikely.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

George Fayne couldn’t believe her ears. She had the day off from the factory and had agreed to come over and help Nancy plant another row of vegetables in Hannah’s Victory Garden.

She paused over the soil for a moment and listened. Yes, there is was, she had not been mistaken. Nancy Drew was humming. And it wasn’t a sad tune. Nancy was humming a happy one.

“Nancy?” George asked.

“Hum?” responded Nancy, as she made another small hole in the soil and dropped in some seeds. 

“You’re humming,” said George.

“Oh, I didn’t realize it. Sorry,” Nancy said, turning to pick up a trowel.

“Gosh, Nancy! I’m not bothered by it at all! It’s just that I haven’t heard you humming in….well….what seems like forever!” smiled George. “You’re happy!” she added, studying her friend.

Nancy looked over and smiled but said nothing.

“Oh, Nancy,” George exclaimed, rocking back on her heels. “Is it about Ned? Have you heard something?”

Nancy, of course, could not say. She was not allowed to talk about her work, especially about anything connected with the coded messages. This had been particularly hard because she had wanted to yell it from the rooftops that Ned was alive! It had been pure torture to keep such a great secret, especially from her father, Hannah, Bess, George, and, especially, Ned’s parents who were grieving over his assumed death. 

A few months ago, when a box containing his belongings had arrived at the Nickerson’s, they had spoken with Nancy about holding a memorial service for Ned. She had convinced them to wait, wanting to believe that he was still alive and would be found. Ned’s parents had agreed, but more out of not being ready to face the ordeal of the service than believing that Ned would ever return home. 

Now that Nancy knew that Ned was alive, and plans were underway to free him, she was glad that his parents had agreed to wait. 

“I’m sorry, George, but you know I can’t answer that,” said Nancy. But she was smiling brightly, and George saw such happiness reflected in Nancy’s blue eyes that she was able to guess the truth. 

“No, I suppose you can’t,” replied George, smiling back at her friend. “At least not for now.” And, with that, she turned back to the planting and was soon joining Nancy in song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Another message?” asked Major Ashcroft, looking up from his desk as Nancy entered his office.

“Yes,” she replied, handing him the paper. “The message indicates that the Germans are going to move our guys to both X-C and X-D. They’re to be divided up.”

“Ah, well,” remarked the Major. “I guess that takes care of our camp capacity situation.”

“Yes, it appears so,” said Nancy, turning her gaze to the window. “I wonder if one camp will take the Americans and the other the British prisoners?”

The Major scratched his chin and then said, “that would be interesting. However, we’ve agreed to free all of them. This is to be a joint operation.”

“Yes, of course,” replied Nancy. “but it would help to know because it would give us a more accurate count of who’s going where.” And then added with a smile, “it’s a shame that the Germans aren’t being more helpful.”

Major Ashcroft chuckled with a nod. “Perhaps they will be in the next intercept,” and then said, as he returned to the work on his desk, “keep up the good work, Miss Drew! We’re counting on you!”

No sooner had Nancy returned to her desk downstairs then another message landed on her desk. Within two hours, she had decoded it and was reading it aloud to Major Ashcroft and Capt. Harrington.

“Attention Stalags X-B, C, D: Transfer of British and American POWs to occur in four days. British to X-C. Americans to X-D. Travel single convoy then divide. Detail route instructions to follow.”

Capt. Harrington was smiling. “This is almost too perfect,” he said.

When Nancy and the Major said nothing, he continued. “The German’s have just handed us our greatest opportunity to rescue our men!”

“I don’t understand,” remarked Nancy, “it would appear that they have made it harder because now we have two groups of men being transported instead of one.”

“Ah, but that’s just it!” exclaimed the Captain. “by breaking down the large group into two smaller ones, it will be easier for us to overwhelm them! Divide and conquer, Miss Drew! They have divided and now we will conquer!”

“Now all we have to know is which route either group will be taking and at what time,” said the Major.

“Well, we should find that out soon if the message is correct,” said Nancy, trying to keep the excitement from her voice. “This message says that instructions will follow. I hope it will be in the next intercepted message!”

“Yes, well,” said Capt. Harrington, “hopefully soon. It appears we only have four days to finish putting together all the final details of our plan and implement it!”

Nancy stayed at the office late into the night waiting for another message to come. But, when her wrist watch showed 2:00am, she decided to go home. 

Upon arriving at her residence and locking the front door behind her, she noticed a light on in the kitchen and went through to investigate. She was surprised to find her father in the process of preparing a cup of warm milk.

“Dad!” she said, greeting him affectionately and planting a kiss on his check. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Missing my wayward daughter who’s never home anymore,” teased Mr. Drew, then added, “would you like some?” pointing to his cup.

“Hum, yes,” replied Nancy, throwing her hat and coat in a chair and seating herself at the kitchen table. “I am sorry that I haven’t been home much lately but there’s so much going on right now.”

“I know, sweetheart,” her father said, handing her a cup filled with warm milk. “I’m very proud of you and the work you’re doing.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she said, and then wrinkling up her nose, added, “but I don’t really think I’m the entire reason you’re up so late.”

“You don’t?” her father answered dramatically, throwing a hand across his eyes for effect, causing his daughter to giggle. “No, as a matter of fact, I’m working on a very difficult case and it’s got me in somewhat of a quandary. Oh, and before I forget, George stopped by the house this evening to see you.”

“Oh! Not with bad news I hope!” 

“Not at all,” replied her father. “She finally received a letter from Burt and wanted to share it with you.” 

Burt Eddleton often dated George and was serving in the Navy aboard the USS Indiana in the Pacific. George had gotten only one letter previously, when the Indiana had left port, and so was anxious to share this recent news from Burt with Nancy. 

“He mentions that he’s been somewhere near the Marshall Islands but is now on his way elsewhere. The rest of his letter was about his time aboard the ship and what he and his crewmates get up too.” informed Mr. Drew.

“How wonderful!”, sighed Nancy, “I’m so glad to hear that he’s O.K.!” And then almost to herself, “one never ever knows….”

Her father studied her for a moment, saying nothing.

“Well, it was sweet of George to stop by. I’ll try and catch up with her this weekend. Thanks for letting me know, Dad,” and then, taking a sip of her milk, Nancy added, “Now about your legal case, anything I can help you with?” 

“Well, it might help if I can talk about it with you. Some of the aspects of the case, anyway,” said Mr. Drew, sitting down across from his daughter, “just like we used to do in the good ol’ days.”

“Sure, Dad. I’d like that!”, answered Nancy, “we haven’t done that in a long time.”

“Good, well…” Mr. Drew started outlining the facts as Nancy listened intently. Father and daughter talked until nearly sunrise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In her dreams, the phone was ringing. Nancy rolled over to pick up the receiver but there was no one on the line. 

“Hello? Hello?” Nancy asked in her dream. 

“Nancy?” she heard Hannah’s voice calling from downstairs. “There’s a call for you!” Then footsteps climbing the stairs and a knock at her bedroom door.

“Nancy!” cried Hannah, again, “wake up, sleepy head! There’s a phone call for you! I think it’s from your office.”

“Ugg,” said Nancy, half asleep but fully waking when she heard the words “your office”. “Hannah, please tell them that I’ll be right there,” she said, climbing out of bed and slipping on her robe and slippers.

“Hello?” she finally said into the hallway phone.

“Miss Drew?” said Major Ashcroft’s Secretary. “Major Ashcroft is terribly sorry to bother you on your day off, but he wonders if you could please come to the office. There’s been a message.”

“Oh! Yes!”, Nancy exclaimed, “Please let him know that I’m on my way!”

Thirty minutes later, Nancy was at her desk with the new message in hand. She went to work immediately believing that she’d have it deciphered quickly. However, instead of the usual combination of number and letters, this message was different. It soon became apparent that the Germans were using a new code matrix. 

“Oh dear!” thought Nancy, with concern. “If these are the route directions for the prisoner transfer, we will need them quickly! There are only three days to go!”

She had a moment of sheer panic and then calmed herself, come on, Drew! she told herself, you’ve crack codes before and you will do it again! And with that, she started working on the vital message, ignoring everything else around her. 

Sometime during the morning hours, she found that someone had kindly placed a cup of coffee on her desk. And, later, a sandwich appeared for lunch, followed by a midday apple. Her office mates, seeing her hunched over her desk, and realizing the importance of her being able to decipher the crucial message, had quietly supplied Nancy with the sustenance needed to successfully complete her task. She was extremely grateful.

“I’ve got it!”, Nancy finally exclaimed, only now looking up seven hours later into a nearly empty room. One woman still working in a corner, smiled at her and said, “Wonderful! Better run it upstairs. They’ve been waiting for you.”

Convoy will proceed south by southwest for 250 km on route A-27. At fork in road, all vehicles carrying British POWs will proceed directly west on Middleton Road, travelling 100 km to Stalag X-C. All vehicles carrying Americans will continue south, on A-27, travelling 60 km to Stalag X-D. 

“Now to set the trap!” said Capt. Harrington, with a wide grin. 

Major Ashcroft walked over to his door and, opening it, said, “Miss Waters, assemble the command group. 20:00 hours tonight, Ops room 100.” The looking back at Nancy and Capt. Harrington, he said, chuckling, “time to tell the rest of the team that we’ve been up too!”

Nancy assumed that she would not be included in this high-level meeting, but Major Ashcroft insisted. “Please, Nancy, I’d love for you to listen in if you’re available. After all, you’ve played a vital role.” Nancy readily accepted, then rushed home to eat and freshen up before returning for the meeting.

There were approximately fifteen military officers crowded in the small meeting room, along with Nancy and Miss Waters, who was there to take notes.

“Gentlemen,” started General Hayes, Commander of Operations, “we have been handed a rare opportunity. A chance to rescue about 200 POWs from their German captures. These are our guys and those of the British military. This will be a joint military operation involving teams from both countries.”

Several of the officers in the room exchanged glances. The general continued. “In three days, there is to be a large transfer of these prisoners from Stalag X-B to two other Stalag’s in the region. Fortunately for us, we have been able to intercept and decipher messages from the Germans detailing their plan,” and here he shot a glance at Nancy, “we know to which camps they’re to be taken and the exact route they plan to take. Major Ashcroft will explain what we’ll be doing and then Capt. Harrington will tell us about the British side of the plan.”

With that, Major Ashcroft stood and began to outline the plan while a young Lieutenant lowered a large detailed map of the German region in which the three POW camps were located.

“At 03:00, on the morning of the transfer, a small specialized group from the 101st Airborne Division will be dropped in a clearing approximately 5 km from route A-27.” Here the Major pointed out the location on the map using a long wooden pointer. “They will rendezvous with members of the British team at pre-determined coordinates approximately 1 km from where Middleton Road splits off to the west.” 

Capt. Harrington got up from his chair and stood next to Major Ashcroft. He pointed to the map, indicating another location to the west and said, “a small group from the British 2nd Army will be dropped here and begin hiking to meet the Americans at the rendezvous site.”

“After all of the troops have met up and are assembled,” said Major Ashcroft, “they will proceed to the division in the road where the German convoy plans to separate, sending the British POWs west down Middleton and the Americans onward south on A-27.”

“At this point, the team will split up into two combined teams made up of American and British troops,” said Capt. Harrington. “Group A will travel west down the Middleton Road for 2 km. Then they will take cover in the woods and wait.”

“Group B,” Major Ashcroft said, picking up the explanation, “will continue south on the A-27 road for 2 km, take cover in the woods and wait. At 13:00, the large convoy will arrive at the fork in the road where they will split into two smaller groups and proceed down the two designated routes. When they reach the location where our teams are hiding, they will be met by an ambush. We will take possession of the vehicles, take the German guard’s prisoners, and rescue our men.”

Nancy was intrigued by this very daring plan but wondered how the Allies would be able to transport the POW’s out of Germany after the ambush. She didn’t have to wait long for the answer as Capt. Harrington, once again, took up the explanation.

“Once in control of each convoy, our troops will take the uniforms from the German guards and put them on. The guards will be bound and gagged and placed in the bottom of the vehicles, out of sight. Now with our men as drivers and guards, the convoy will continue down along their designated routes presumably drawing little, to no, attention as this is exactly what they are supposed to be doing. However, about 2.5 kms before they reach their destinations, they will turn off the route and into a clearing, here,” said the captain, pointing to a location on the map, “for group A, and here,” moving the pointer to a second location, “for group B. Leaving the trucks and guards, still bound, in the clearing, they will board an aircraft that has just landed to pick them up. If they stay on schedule, the Germans wouldn’t realize that the POWs have been rescued until they don’t show up at the Stalag. By that time, our chaps will be long gone.”

“Exactly!” interjected the major, “If all goes as planned, we can anticipate them back on British soil by 18:00 hours, EST.”

“or 23:00 hours London time,” said the captain.

“Questions?” both men said in unison.

“Why combine the teams? Why not have the Brits rescue their guys and us Americans rescue ours?”, asked a captain in the front row.

“Because if the plan fails and a team is captured, we didn’t want a single country having the entire burden of being killed or adding to the POW list,” answered the Major.

“What happens if the German guards kill our guys before the team can secure them?” asked another officer.

“That would be unfortunate,” answered Capt. Harrington.

“It will take top-notch pilots to land a large aircraft in a clearing and then take-off again.”

“Yes, quite,” the captain answered again. “But, then again, there is nothing easy about this plan, is there?”

The group nodded in agreement. This was to be a very dangerous mission. Even if the teams were able to rescue the POWs on the ground, the planes would most likely be targets for anti-aircraft guns or intercepted by fighter planes. Yes, it would be a miracle if they could pull it off.

“Major?” said a British officer standing in the back of the room, “what’s this mission to be called?”

“Coming Home,” said the major with a wistful smile, “Operation Coming Home.”


	15. Chapter 15

Ned couldn’t sleep. His wounded leg had begun throbbing again, for the last several days, and he feared that it had become infected. 

When he had first arrived at the Stalag X-B, a German medical officer had examined the wound, cleaned it, and replaced the dirty towel that Ned had been using with a clean dressing. The doctor had not removed the bullet embedded in Ned’s femur. Ned was instructed to return every three days to have the dressing replaced, which he did dutifully. He also tried to keep his leg as clean as possible which was often difficult to do. Ned knew that his wound was prone to infection and this could mean the loss of his leg or even his life.

Despite the dressing changes, the leg was starting to look puffy and red and it throbbed with pain continuously. No longer comfortable in his bunk, Ned got up, moved a chair over to an open window, and propped his leg up on the sill. A slight breeze blew through the opening, somewhat cooling Ned’s feverish forehead. As he sat and gazed out the window, he thought of Nancy. What was she doing right now? Sleeping, most likely. Ned didn’t know what time it was, but he imagined that it would be the middle of the night in River Heights. He threw back his head, closing his eyes, and tried to think of nothing else but her.

“Nancy!”, he was yelling, “Nancy! Where are you?” The old attic was dark and stuffy. He was frantic to find her. But where could she be?

Just then, as he was turning to leave, he heard it. Tap, tap, tap.

“Nancy?” he yelled. “Is that you?”

Tap, tap, tap. It sounded like shoes beating on the side of a wall.

“Where are you?” he asked, looking around. Suddenly he realized that the sound was coming from inside a large armoire resting against the wall a few feet from where he was standing. He sprung to it and threw the doors open. There was nothing inside, but he could still hear the tap, tap, tap of shoes. He threw his body against the back of the armoire, crashing through it and out into a secret room within the attic.

“Quick,” he commanded. “Shine the candle.” And, there she was. Bound and gagged and on the floor. His blood boiled. He was going to kill whoever did this to her. He raced to her side and pulled down the gag before reaching into his pocket for his pocket knife.

“Ned!” she whispered hoarsely as he cut the ropes that bound her arms and legs. And, as he picked her up in his arms, she fainted.

It was the sound of trucks that woke him. He must have dozed off, he thought to himself, because the sun was just coming up. Outside the Germans were lining up trucks in front of the Barracks. This can’t be good, he told himself.

“Major!” called Ned over to the sleeping man in the bunk across the room. “Major, wake up!” Hearing Ned’s voice the men in #23 began to wake as Ned added “you guys need to see this.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bess could hardly contain herself as she held out her left hand to show off the engagement ring glittering from her ring finger. Both Nancy and George gave a shout of joy and leaned over to give her hugs of congratulations, although George couldn’t resist teasing her cousin a little.

“So, it took having Dave in a weakened state and trapped in a convalescent hospital for you to get him to finally propose, huh?” said George, with a twinkle in her eye. 

Having made it back to the United States on a hospital ship, after being badly wounded in Italy, Dave Evans had been sent to Camp Atterbury’s Military Convalescent Hospital in the neighboring state of Indiana. Bess couldn’t believe her luck in having Dave end up so close by and nearly every weekend she begged and borrowed as many gasoline ration cards as she could get her hands on. Nancy was close enough to walk to work and George could sometimes catch rides to the factory with friends, so the two girls were often able to give up their cards. But it was a relief when Dave was finally discharged from the hospital and came home.

Despite his injuries, he was able to stay in the Army, although he could never fight in combat again. The Army assigned him to their River Heights Recruitment Center, so, with his future secured for him for the next several years, Dave felt that he would not only be financially able to support Bess but would also be home every night for dinner. He popped the question within days of arriving home and Bess, although honestly surprised, quickly accepted.

“You know, jealousy doesn’t become you, George,” answered Bess, admiring how the diamond twinkled in the sunlight.

“Neither does marriage,” shot back George, “at least not for a while.”

“You just wait until Burt comes home,” said Bess, “you’ll change your tune then!” Then, remembering Nancy sitting next to her, Bess’s expression suddenly clouded. 

“Oh! Nancy, I’m so sorry! I’m being thoughtless!” she exclaimed.

“About what?” Nancy replied, somewhat confused.

“Here I am going on about being engaged and flashing this ring,” Bess said and then added sadly, “and you’re missing Ned.”

Nancy smiled and patted Bess’s arm. “I do miss Ned,” she said softly, “but he’ll come home someday and then we’ll see!”

Bess was nonplussed. For all she knew, Ned was dead and would not be returning home. She glanced at George who just shrugged her shoulders.

“Besides, you have every reason to be happy, Bess!” Nancy continued, smiling at her friend. “This is quite an occasion! A girl doesn’t get engaged every day! I say, let’s hop over to the drug store and get an ice cream float to celebrate! It’ll be on me!”

Still puzzled but never one to turn down ice cream, Bess followed the other two girls down the sidewalk toward the center of town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The men in #23 lined up down the center of the barracks and prepared for the usual short straw selection. But, today, there would be no straws. When the guards entered, they instructed the prisoners to gather the few belonging they had, which for most of them were only the cloths on their backs, and to wait.

“I don’t like this,” muttered one of the men under his breath. “I don’t like this at all.”

“Maybe they’ve got to clear us out to delouse the barracks, again?”, said another.

“Or perhaps to make room for more prisoners?” said a man at the front of the line.

“Or shoot us,” added a fourth man, sardonically, “to make room for more prisoners.

“Na,” interjected Ross, “they’d consider that a waste of bullets. I think this is going to be a transfer.”

“That’s lucky for you, Ned,” said Major Walters. “with another nasty epidemic running through the Soviet prisoners, you’d be in trouble with that fever of yours.”

“Yea,” said Ned, swaying a little and feeling light headed, “I feel awful.”

“Maybe you should go to the clinic?” said Moon. 

“And run the risk of being left behind?” replied Ned. “No way! If it’s OK with you guys, I’d just as soon get on the truck with you.”

“No worries there,” assured the Major, “we’re all in this together and we’re going to remain together!” and then he added, “But to be on the safe side, Ned, try and hide that limp of yours as much as you can. We’ll help you into the truck when the time comes so that guards won’t notice that you’re not well.”

“Thanks, Major!” Ned smiled back weakly, “I’ll do the best I can. I’d rather take my chances out there then remain here.”

Just then the door opened, and the prisoners were ordered to line up in formation in front of the building. As they glanced around, they saw that the prisoners from several of the surrounding barracks were also lining up.

“They’re transferring all the American and British prisoners!” whispered the Major. “very interesting…”

After a few minutes, Generalmajor VanHelden arrived and stepped out of his vehicle. He climbed onto a wooden platform that had been placed in front of the barracks and began to address the prisoners.

“Attention British and American prisoners!” he began, “it is with regret that I inform you that you are to leave us this morning. Due to the great strength of our military forces, Germany has achieved unequaled success on the battlefield...”

Several of the prisoners snickered. The guards readied their weapons but the Generalmajor, although he paused for a brief moment, decided to ignore the impudence and continued.

“unequal success!”, he repeated, this time with emphasis, “we find that we must make room for yet another large group of prisoners. So, you must go!”

The prisoners looked around them with trepidation. This could mean a transfer to even worse conditions. Ned held his breath and tried to remain calm.

“On orders from high command,” VanHelden continued, “all British prisoners of the officer rank are to be transferred to Stalag X-C. All American prisoners of the officer rank will be transferred to Stalag X-D.” Then the Generalmajor looked around the group of men standing before him and said, with a sneer, “Gentleman, it has been a pleasure serving you. May you have a safe and pleasant journey!” And with a salute of “heil Hitler”, he stepped from the platform, got into the vehicle, and rode away.

“Bloody…” but before Moon could finish, the guards began dividing the prisoners into two groups and sending them toward the line of trucks. The British were placed in the trucks in the front of the line with the Americans following behind in the later part. 

True to his word, Major Walters distracted the guard with a “that tire looks a little low, Sargeant”, giving two of the other prisoners just enough time to lift Ned into the back of the truck. “Sorry, pal,” said the Major, as if to correct himself, “I’m wrong. Must be the sunlight,” before lifting himself up behind Ned and joining the others.

Before they knew it, the trucks started up their engines and began to proceed out of the front gate of Stalag X-B. No one looked back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy was so nervous that she jumped when her father leaned forward to ask if she wanted to go inside and listen to the radio. It was Saturday afternoon and they had been sitting out on the back porch, sipping lemonade and trying to suppress their chuckles as they listened to Hannah muttering under her breath. She was attempting to repair the damage done to her Victory Garden by Nancy’s dog, Togo. 

Hannah and Togo had a complicated relationship stemming from the day Nancy brought him home and he promptly chewed up a pair of Hannah’s favorite potholders. But, as the years went by, Togo had proved invaluable in saving Hannah from harm during the occasional break-in of the Drew home. And, with Nancy’s guidance and training, his behavior had improved, although there were lapses in judgement like the event today. Togo had dug up two rows of carrots and some parsley.

Nancy and her father had offered to help but Hannah was in such a foul mood that she begged them to leave her be, saying that she didn’t want to accidently say something that might endanger her employment with them. This was unlikely to happen, of course, since she had been with the Drews for longer than Nancy could remember. But father and daughter decided that it might be best to keep from being underfoot and leave Hannah to tangle with the garden herself.

It was not difficult for Carson Drew to notice his daughter’s nervousness. She had been checking the time every fifteen minutes for the last two hours. This morning, just after breakfast, she had gone for a long walk, not returning until nearly lunchtime. It was as if she was trying to keep her mind off of something, but Carson couldn’t image what that might be. Nancy wasn’t currently working on a case and things seemed to be going smoothly at work.

The current time was 4:00 pm and Nancy’s nervousness seemed to increase with every minute.

“Nancy?”, her father asked, “are you alright?”

“Yes, Dad,” she answered looking up at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you appear ready to jump out of your skin,” he answered with a smile, although concern could be seen in his eyes. “Anything you can tell me about?”

“Not really, Dad.” Nancy replied. “Sorry.”

Carson nodded and said nothing. He turned on the radio, tuning into a local news station. 

After a moment, Nancy said, “Dad?”

“Hum?” answered her father.

“There is something happening,” said Nancy, softly. “Right now.” 

She paused, and Carson said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

“I can’t tell you much other than it’s extremely important and I should know more after I receive a phone call.”

“I see,” replied Carson. “May I ask if you’ll be able to tell me more after the phone call?”

“Yes,” Nancy replied. “I’ll should be able to tell you more then.”

“And at what time should we expect this phone call to come?”

“In an hour,” Nancy said, “if all goes well, it should come around 5:00.”

“O.K., sweetheart,” said her father gently, “we’ll wait here together.

When the mantel clock struck 5:00 and the phone did not ring, Nancy was nearly beside herself. No longer able to sit still, she began to pace around the room, stopping to pick up a magazine only to put it down again. She gazed out the window several times, but then began pacing again. When ten minutes had passed, she glanced apologetically at her father.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” she said with a nervous smile, “I’m sure I must be driving you crazy.”

“Not at all,” responded Carson, patiently, although he had to admit to himself that he hoped the call would come soon. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then the phone rang. Father and daughter froze for a moment and then Nancy rushed to pick up the receiver.

“Nancy?” came the voice of Major Ashcroft, “we’ve got them! Every single one of them!

“Oh!” Nancy cried loudly, “Oh, Major, this is wonderful news! I’m so relieved! When I didn’t hear from you at 5:00, I imagined that the worst had happened.”

“Yes, well, sorry about that,” said the Major, chuckling, “the planes ran into a bit of fog coming back over the channel, which delayed them by a few minutes, but we heard from them as soon as they landed.”

“Oh, Major,” exclaimed Nancy, feeling as though her heart would leap out of her chest, “I am so happy, I don’t know what to say!”

“I know exactly how you feel, young lady! I think I held my breath the entire eight hours of the operation!”

By this time, both Hannah and Carson had tentatively entered the hallway. When Nancy waved them closer, they stood silently next to her, listening to her end of the conversation.

“Everything went without a hitch!” continued Major Ashcroft, “we caught the German’s completely off guard. They were ambushed, stripped of their uniforms, carried off in their own trucks, and left in the clearings before they knew what had happened! The POWs were on the planes and half way to England before either of the camp commanders knew that they wouldn’t be arriving.”

“So, all of the POWs have been rescued?” asked Nancy. She had to hear the Major say his name. She had to know for sure that he was alive and safe.

Major Ashcroft chuckled loudly, “Yes, my dear Miss Drew!” he answered. “Your Captain Nickerson was among the group. He has been rescued and is now enjoying the excellent medical services of the local hospital. I specifically asked about him!”

“Hospital?” asked Nancy. “Was he hurt during the rescue?” She remembered his leg wound but was concerned that he may have suffered more injury.

“No. He already had the leg wound before his capture. He was provided with minimal medical care from the Germans, but he had a fever when we got him back.” The major explained, “probably developed an infection during his captivity. There’s nothing to worry about. All the men had to receive some level of care when they arrived in England. Infections, lice, and so forth. Now that he’s receiving better medical treatment, I’m sure Captain Nickerson will be fine and able to tell you so himself by letter in a few days!”

“Thank you, Major Ashcroft! You can’t imagine how happy I am to hear this!” Nancy exclaimed. “Now that the operation is over, would it be alright, do you think, if I told Ned’s family and friends that he’s alive and safe?”

Nancy was taking a risk by asking this out loud, with her father and Hannah present, but she was fairly certain that the Major would give his permission. She was correct.

“I’m sure it would be alright now,” he replied, “after all, the military will inform his parents in the next day or two anyway. So, yes, go ahead.”

“Thank you, Major,” she replied, nearly shaking from relief now that Ned and the other men were safe.

“The thanks go to you, Miss Drew!” returned the Major. “Your skill in deciphering was outstanding and we truly couldn’t have undertaken this daring operation without you! Good night, Nancy!” and with that, the Major hung up.

When Nancy hung up the phone and turned to look at her father, both he and Hannah were staring back at her in disbelief and with their mouths hanging open. Nancy started to laugh.

“Ned?” said her father, “Ned’s alive?”

Nancy nodded, and still laughing, threw herself into her father’s arms. “Yes, Dad! Yes!” she shouted, “Ned’s alive! He’s alive and safe and he’s in England right now!”

“Hurray!” Hannah shouted, and started dancing a little jig around the hallway. 

Carson Drew held his daughter in his arms and led her into a Polka around the dancing Hannah. Togo, wondering what all the excitement was about, came into the hallway and started barking. When Hannah stopped and bent over him, the little dog expected to be scolded. Instead, Hannah swept him up into her arms and danced with him causing Togo to become terrified. He held still until he was placed back down on the floor, after which he ran quickly from the hallway.

“I can’t believe it!”, exclaimed Carson, “you must tell us everything!” And then he paused for a moment and added, “I suppose you must let the Nickerson’s know first. They shouldn’t have to go another minute in their grief.”

Nancy agreed and added, “Oh, Dad, why don’t we call them and ask them over. Then I can tell you all at the same time!”

“It’s rather late, Nancy, and getting close to dinner,” replied her father.

“Well, how about we tell them over dinner,” interjected Hannah, “it’s already in the oven but I can add a little here and there and there’ll be enough for everyone!”

“Oh, Hannah, you’re an angel!” exclaimed Nancy, “let’s invite them, Dad!”

“Great idea,” said Carson, “But how about I make the call so as not to give anything away. You’re ready to burst, Nancy!” he added smiling. “I’ll just tell them that we have some news. Hopefully that will be enough to bring them over!”

“I’ll make a cake so that we can have a real party!”, said Hannah on her way to the kitchen.

The call was made and the Nickerson’s, although reluctant, agreed to come over to the Drews to hear Nancy’s news. They weren’t sure what to make of the whole thing and assumed that it might concern their son’s body and the process of bringing it back to Mapleton.

“But surely the military would have notified us directly and not Nancy,” wondered Mr. Nickerson, “she’s not Ned’s next of kin, although we’ve always felt that she should have been.”

“I know, James,” said his wife, “they should have married before he went to war. However, Nancy does have connections in the war department. Maybe she’s has some news that hasn’t gotten to us yet.”

When the Nickerson’s arrived at the Drew house, they couldn’t help but notice the excitement in the air and the broad smiles on the faces of Nancy and Mr. Drew. Completely puzzled, they were led into the comfortable living room and seated on the sofa.

“I know that you’ll find it hard to believe what I’m about to tell you,” began Nancy, as she took a seat across from Ned’s parents. “But I want to assure you that everything I’m going to say is completely true.”

Both James and Edith nodded and leaned forward.

“Ned’s alive,” Nancy said, deciding to come straight to the point. 

“What?” gasped Edith while her husband sat stunned.

“Ned’s alive,” repeated Nancy. “He’s been in a POW camp for the last six months and he was just rescued a few hours ago.”

“Nancy just receive the call,” said Mr. Drew, proudly. “She’s been working with Military Intelligence to find him and bring him home.”

The Nickersons sat stunned for several seconds before Edith burst into tears of joy. She jumped up and went over to give Nancy a hug. Nancy quickly stood, and with her own tears streaming down her face, embraced Ned’s mother tightly.

Mr. Drew got up and shook Mr. Nickerson’s hand, bringing him to his senses. James Nickerson was trying to find words to speak, but Carson Drew chuckled and said, “it’s quite a miracle, isn’t it!”

Over dinner, Nancy told them the entire story. How Ned had managed to jump out of the plane just before the explosion, ending up being captured by a German patrol. Being held in Stalag X-B. How Lt. Hunter had been part of a prisoner exchange and been able to identify Ned as one of the prisoners in #23. She described the daring rescue and how Ned, and his fellow prisoners, had been whisked out of Germany. And, finally, that Ned was now being treated in an English Hospital. Nancy left out all the details of her work in deciphering the intercepted messages since that was still classified.

She finished just as Hannah brought in the cake for dessert and the rest of the evening was one of joyful celebration.

Later that night, wanting to share the news with her best friends as soon as possible, Nancy called Bess first but was told by Mrs. Marvin that her daughter was spending the night with George. Thankful that she could share the news with both of them at the same time, she called George and told her to have Bess listen in on the extension. When Nancy gave them the good news, both girls gasped in disbelief, then cried with joy, and then asked Nancy a million questions. They wanted to hear all the details and it took Nancy another hour before she was finally able to hang up the phone.

“This has been a wonderful day, hasn’t it, Nancy?” said Carson Drew as he said goodnight and headed to his bedroom.

“A wonderful day, indeed!”, answered Nancy smiling. Soon she was sound asleep, sleeping better than she had in many months.

Early the next morning, a telegram arrived for her from England. She opened it quickly and read it aloud to Hannah and her father over breakfast.

"Nancy. I’m alive, safely back in England. Got quite a story to tell you. Will write soon. I love you. Ned."

“Little does he know!”, Carson Drew said with a chuckle. Giving Nancy a quick kiss on the top of her head on his way out the door to meet a friend for a round of golf, he added, “try not to perform any miracles today. I’m not sure my nerves can take it!”

Smiling in agreement, Nancy waved goodbye to her father and then called the telegraph office to send the following telegram to England.

"Ned. I know. Got quite a story to tell you, too! Please write soon. I love you. Nancy"


	16. Chapter 16

Shopping with Bess could be almost painful, but nothing seemed to disturb Nancy these days, and her friends were overjoyed to see her so happy. 

She and Bess had spent the afternoon looking at wedding gowns and Bess had begged Nancy to try several on as well. 

“You never know!” she said, excitedly. “When Ned comes home, you may never want to let him out of your sight again!”

“Oh, Bess, your incorrigible!” Nancy replied. “I have absolutely no plans other than to see him again. I can’t believe how much I’ve missed him! I thought I had lost him for good, and now, well, I just want to take each day as they come and enjoy having him home every minute of them! I won’t let myself take him for granted ever again!”

Bess nodded and said, “Yes, that’s very nice, Nancy, and I agree with you completely. But, while we’re here, you might as well try these on.”

To appease her friend, Nancy tried on two wedding gowns and she had to admit that they looked beautiful on her. But, in the end, she told Bess that if she and Ned ever got married, she would probably wear her mother’s wedding dress. 

They left the shop just in time to meet Dave for lunch. He looked very handsome in his uniform and greeted the girls each with a kiss. It was good to have him safely home from the war and, although he still needed the use of crutches, he swore that he wasn’t in a bit of pain. 

“The doc’s say I should be off of these soon,” he smiled. “The leg is almost completely healed. Actually, I just use them to get sympathy from girls!”, he teased.

Bess was not amused and said, “Oh, you crave sympathy from girls, do you? I can arrange for you to need those crutches a bit longer.”

“Oh, honey,” he replied, with a twinkle in his eye, “you know I’m only teasing. You’re the only one for me!” Then turning to Nancy, Dave asked, “so have you heard from Ned? What a time he’s had! A Prisoner of War! I can’t begin to image what that was like. I’m so glad that he’s alive, Nancy! It will be great to see him.”

Nancy smiled, “I hope to get a letter soon. He was just rescued a week ago and the mail takes forever to get here!”

Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait for long because, upon returning home, Nancy found she had a letter from Ned waiting for her.

"My darling Nancy,

I can’t believe that it’s been six months since I was last able to write to you! It feels more like six lifetimes! Oh, how I have missed you! I did write hundreds of letters to you in my mind, and mentally sent them up into the sky hoping that a cloud would catch them and carry them across the ocean to you, entering your thoughts as you thought of me! Silly, I know, but Nancy, my thoughts were always of you. You have kept me alive.

The Army tells me that I was presumed dead since I went missing after my plane exploded. They even informed my parents! Oh, Nancy, the grief my friends and family must have gone through, thinking I’ve been dead all these months! I am so very sorry, sweetheart. I don’t know how I’ll ever make it up to everyone, especially you. 

The Army also told me that I’m to receive the Medal of Honor from President Roosevelt. At first, I thought they were kidding but Colonel Pursell was dead serious. I don’t deserve it, Nancy, and tried to tell them so but the Colonel told me that the medal is something one can’t turn down. So, I guess it’s off to meet the President, I go! Do you think you’d have the chance to come with me? It’s in September and you’ll probably be in the middle of a mystery by then, but if you’re able, I could really use your company. I’ll understand if you can’t, of course, but even though I’ve faced the enemy in war, the thought of facing President Roosevelt scares the heck out of me!

By the way, I love you!

Yesterday morning, the doctors took out the bullet that I’ve been carrying around in my leg all this time. I got shot during the air battle that took down my plane. I feel better already. They’ve cleaned up the wound, patched me up, and given me penicillin to break my fever. I feel like a million bucks. Of course, the painkillers probably help as well!

Gosh I miss you! I can’t wait to get home to see you. I just about went crazy waiting for the nurse to bring me a pen and paper so that I could write this letter to you. I love you, I love you, I love you, Nancy Drew!

They can’t tell, as yet, when I’ll be able to leave the hospital or where I’ll be assigned after this. I’ll need to be on crutches for about a week so that I don’t put weight on my leg and cause damage to it while it heals. Then I’ll graduate to using a cane before being able to walk on my own. I know that they probably won’t let me fly again for quite a while, so I’m done in Europe. But that’s OK. My biggest wish is for the Army to send me home on leave for a few days before I go off to Washington to see the President. I really need to hold you in my arms, even if it’s just for a minute! 

Well, I’ve got to go now, darling. The nurse has come to walk me around the square as part of my exercise. It’s important for me to keep my leg from becoming stiff. I look forward to my little walks because it often means that I get to go outside in the fresh air. And, Nancy, believe it or not, it hasn’t rained here in London this entire week! It’s ironic, now that I think about it, but I’d go outside anyway and not complain a bit. I’m now free to stand out in the rain if I want! Funny what becomes important to you when you’ve lost it!

Write back to me as soon as you get this letter, sweetheart! I can’t wait to hear from you! It’s been so long. I thought it might never happen again.

Yours, limp and all, always and forever,

Ned

P.S. Do you think Hannah would bake me an apple pie when I get home? They’ve served us slices of “apple” pie here in the hospital, but it doesn’t taste the same as Hannah’s. I love you and can’t wait to hold you in my arms. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Nancy read the letter three times. She could almost hear his voice again, that low soft masculine voice that always seemed to make her blush a little, even if he was only telling her the time of day. It was especially comforting now, after such a long time, and when she wondered whether she would ever hear it again. She devoured every word he wrote. 

She was saddened by his pain in finding out that his friends and family had been told that he was dead, shook her head when he thought he didn’t deserve the medal….such like him….chuckled when he mentioned not wanting to accept it, and grateful that he was feeling better after doctor’s had removed the bullet. Finally, she had to laugh when she read his request of a pie from Hannah. Ned had always loved Hannah’s cooking.

She felt a twinge in her heart when she realized that he was worried that she might not come with him to Washington. He had been careful in his wording not to impose on her if she was working on a case. He was determined not to be jealous. But, of course, she would go! She wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Well, she thought as she folded the letter and carefully placed in back in its envelope, the war at least taught us both a few things. That we will not take each other for granted ever again and that our love has withstood just about everything.

Ned received his letter from Nancy two weeks later. Yes, she would accompany him to Washington to watch him receive the Medal of Honor. Even if it meant widows would be cheated, jewels would be stolen, heiresses would be kidnapped, and art thieves would get away with priceless masterpieces. She was not going to miss seeing him honored. She added that she would be happy to protect him from the President, if needed. 

Nancy also wrote that Hannah would be thrilled to bake him an apple pie, and anything else he wanted, when he returned home.

"My darling," she continued, "although it was the worst news possible, please don’t blame yourself for being dead. It was not your fault and the severe pain that your death caused us has been completely erased now that you are alive! You’re alive! It’s still amazing at how much joy fills my heart when I say those words!

I must admit, my darling Ned, that I never really believed that you were gone. Bess, George, and even our parents, thought that I was just in denial and would someday come to my senses. But, all through those months, I just knew you were still alive. I can’t explain it but somehow, I knew! Maybe it’s just my detective’s instinct and of always needing proof or, maybe it’s that our love created some kind of connection between us, but I always knew that someday you would come home to me. 

Perhaps I did get your letters dropped from the clouds and just didn’t realize it?

I love you, Ned! I can’t wait for you to come home, even if it’s on leave for just a few days.

Speaking of love, Bess and Dave are getting married. Bess is over the moon about it and Dave is such a wonderful guy that we’re all thrilled about it. Of course, Dave won’t be your friend if he wasn’t a wonderful guy, would he?

By the way, I just got off the phone with your mother and she has asked me to let you know that she, and your father, are taking a trip to New York to see your Aunt Emma. She wasn’t sure if you’d get her letter before they left. Your aunt has been wanting them to visit for the past year, but your parents hadn’t felt up to it when they were in mourning.   
Now that they know you are safe and sound, they are very excited to go! (They seem 20 years younger these days). They leave next Monday and will be gone for two weeks so you are to send your next letter to them there.

Please write as soon as you are discharged from the hospital and get your new orders. 

I love you, darling!

Nancy

P.S. I need to warn you that I plan to gaze into those gentle brown eyes of yours, touch your face, hold your hand, wrap my arms around you, snuggle against you, and listen to your voice as often as I can when you come home. I hope you don’t mind but I need to reassure myself that you’re really here. I love you more than words can say. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Three days later, while Nancy was home for lunch, she received a telegram from Ned. It read: "Being discharged on Wednesday, the 10th. Arriving home on leave two weeks later. Can’t wait to see you. Love, Ned."

Nancy was thrilled. That would mean that Ned would be arriving home on the 24th. She could hardly believe it!

She went to the kitchen to tell Hannah and the two agreed that a celebration was in order. Nancy called her father at his office and he agreed that a party at the house would be best. They decided on the 26th to give Ned enough time to acclimate being home after his ordeal. With only two weeks to get ready, there was much to do. Invitations to be sent out to friends and family, food and punch preparation using wartime rations, some house cleaning, and a large cake. One of Hannah’s best.

She sent a telegram to Ned’s parents in New York to make sure that they would be back in Mapleton in time. She then hopped into her roadster and, on her way back to work, stopped by Bess’s house. Without hesitation, Bess promised that she and George would, of course, help. 

“It will be the best party of all time!”, Bess said with excitement.

“Well, at least in war time!”, Nancy laughed.

When her father arrived home that evening, he gave his daughter a congratulatory hug. 

“This is wonderful news, Nancy!” said Mr. Drew, “we haven’t seen Ned in such a long time.”

“It’s been exactly two years for me, Dad,” she sighed. “It seems forever! I can hardly wait!”

“How long will he be home on leave?” her father asked.

“I’m not sure,” replied Nancy. “I hope it will be for several days, but Ned didn’t say. If he’s waiting for new orders, he may not actually know.” Nancy paused before softly adding, “I just hope he’ll not be sent back into combat.”

“Well, I may have some good news, there,” Carson Drew replied. “I spoke with a military friend and he says that it would be highly unlikely that Ned would be sent back into battle.   
Apparently, the military believes that their Medal of Honor recipients have already sacrificed enough and should not be sent back to the front.” Carson smiled, “So that’s something extra to celebrate.”

“Oh yes, it is, Dad!” exclaimed Nancy, “yes, it is!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was three days before Ned was expected home and Nancy was busy with the party preparations. It helped to have something to do because waiting to see Ned after two years was completely nerve wracking. 

In general, everything for the party was going well but there had been a few snags. Hannah was busy in the kitchen baking an enormous cake, which she said would take her several days, but several of the ingredients had to be substituted due to rationing, which was not making Hannah very happy. 

The number of guests had doubled due to Ned having so many good friends. Nancy’s father was worried that the very large Drew home would still not be large enough to accommodate everyone. Friends were remembering others who should be invited, and Nancy did not wish to leave anyone out. Dave had, thankfully, taken care of the guest list for Ned’s Omega Chi Epsilon fraternity. And, Nancy had included Anna Butler, Anna’s fiancé James Hunter, and Major Ashcroft and his wife. It was finally decided that the backyard would be set up to allow guests to escape outside should the inner rooms become too crowded. 

Nancy was relieved that Bess and George were due to come over later that afternoon to help her sort through all of the R.S.V.P’s that had been arriving daily. She frowned a bit as she noticed the number of people who had already accepted. Ned was as private a person as Nancy, and she knew that being the center of attention would be hard on him. However, everyone was so grateful that Ned was alive that she felt that the party was necessary. 

The local press had somehow gotten wind of Ned’s homecoming and had driven Nancy crazy asking for interviews. At first, she responded willingly but, after a while, it seemed as though the phone and doorbell never stopped ringing. So, when a car drove up, coming to a stop at the end of the Drew’s driveway, Nancy, who was standing in the hallway sorting through the mail, braced herself for the appearance of yet another reporter.

However, when she looked up, she saw that the vehicle was not a private car but a taxi. Out stepped a tall, somewhat thin, soldier. He bent back into the cab to pull out a duffle bag, and then reached into his pocket to get money to pay the driver. Instead of collecting his fare, the cabbie gave the soldier a quick salute saying just loud enough for Nancy to hear, “Keep yer money, Cap’in. This ones on the ‘ouse,” before driving away.

Nancy moved toward the front door just as the soldier turned to look up at the Drew house. She gasped, let out a cry, dropped the mail on the floor, and flew out the front door as fast as her legs could carry her.

Ned!

As she raced down the driveway, Ned dropped the duffle bag on the ground, planted his feet firmly, and caught Nancy as she leaped into his outstretched arms.

“Nancy, oh Nancy!” was all that he could say before speech failed him. Nancy, too, could not speak other than to cry “Ned, Ned” over and over again, only stopping when his lips met hers in a passionate embrace. 

The world came to a stop around them. There was nothing but them. They did not hear the honking of the car that passed or the hoots and whistles coming from the three college boys driving by in a beat-up jalopy. They did not hear the dog barking at Ned’s feet as it ran passed them trying to escape its owner’s grasp. They did not hear the dog’s owner run passed yelling, “Maxwell, you come here this minute.” And then, “Oh, hi Nancy. Hi Ned. Welcome home,” as he continued on after the dog.

They did not hear Arthur, the six year old boy from next door, as he hung over his fence and called over to them.

“Nancy, Nancy,” he called, as he watched his neighbor kissing a soldier, out in public, at the end of her driveway. “You shouldn’t be kissing that man, Nancy. My mother says kissing spreads germs.” 

They didn’t hear Arthur’s mother come out and grab her son, smiling as she brought him back into their house. “Never mind, Arthur. That soldier is Ned and he’s come home from the war.”

They didn’t hear Hannah come out onto the porch in search of Nancy when she found all the mail strewn across the hallway floor and the front door wide open. And they didn’t hear her gasp and shout, her voice shocked and surprised, “Nancy!”

Whether it was because they finally came to their senses, ran out of breath, or Ned’s arms just gave out, they finally pulled their lips apart and Ned reluctantly put Nancy down. They kept their arms tight around each other, though, and when Ned looked down into Nancy’s bright blue eyes, he saw that they were filled with tears. Nancy, in turn, gazed up into his soft brown ones, which were also filled with tears. And, as they smiled tenderly at each other, they finally heard Hannah.

“Nancy Drew!”, she was yelling, all the while nervously casting glances up and down the street, “please stop and bring poor Ned into the house!”

Nancy looked up at Hannah on the porch, and then all around her, and suddenly blushed deeply, mortified as she finally realized that she and Ned were standing at the end of the Drew driveway. Ned, however, burst into laughter, in pure delight, and picking up Nancy once again, swung her around him before wincing and putting her back down.

It was only then that Ned bent over and slide the cane out of the strap that bound it to the outside of the duffle bag. He had kept one arm around Nancy, unwilling to let her go, and she, in turn, had done the same. He started to object when she lifted the duffle bag and, with a little difficulty, slung it over her shoulder. 

“Please let me,” she said, still blushing, but with a smile. “you’ve got your cane.”

And slowly, with their arms still wrapped around each other, they made their way to the porch and a flustered Hannah.


	17. Chapter 17

When Bess and George arrived at Nancy’s a few hours later, they were shocked to find Ned Nickerson sitting in the Drew kitchen eating, what turned out to be, his third bowl of vegetable stew. Hannah had declared, after receiving his hug, that the young man had lost weight while overseas and she was making it her mission to put ‘some meat back on his bones.’ Ned was not about to disagree if it meant eating some of Hannah’s cooking.

He pushed himself to his feet as Nancy’s chums entered the kitchen and soon had both in his arms as they rushed forward to give him a hug.

“Good gracious!”, exclaimed George, stepping back from his embrace to take a good look at him, “where…how…?”

“Oh, Ned!” cried Bess, at the same time, “isn’t this wonderful!” and then, looking down at Nancy, added, “Nancy, Ned’s here!” and then laughed at the silliness of her own remark.

Nancy was smiling broadly. She had been sitting at the table next to Ned, with her hand on his sleeve, and her knee touching his, watching him while he ate. 

When they had all sat down, Hannah brought them glasses of lemonade and Ned resumed eating. Bess and George were curious as to how Ned managed to get stateside three days before he was expected, and, between bites, he explained.

“I wasn’t expecting to get home this quickly,” he began, “I was supposed to come back by Navy ship. But when I found out that the 8th was flying a few of their planes back to the states to be reassigned, I asked if I could hitch a ride. Since some of the pilots were old buddies of mine, they agreed.”

“Lucky break!” said George.

“Lucky, indeed!”, agreed Ned. “We flew all night and arrived this morning right here in Chicago! I caught a train to River Heights about two hours later. And, as soon as I arrived here, was able to grab a taxi to Nancy’s.”

“Where he stepped out at the end of my driveway,” Nancy added, “and darn near gave me the shock of my life.”

“And that of the neighbors,” interjected Hannah, as she passed by the table, picking up Ned’s empty bowl, and leaving the room again.

“Never mind that,” said Nancy quickly, blushing deeply again, but smiling.

Bess and George both gave her a puzzled look but said nothing. They would grill her later for all the details.

“Well, Nancy,” said Bess, “we can come back another day to work on those R.S.V.P’s,” and looked over at Nancy, giving her a wink.

“Oh, the party,” Ned said with a groan, “do we really have to have a party? Can’t we just go out to dinner with a few friends, darling, and then call it a night?”

Ned had wrapped an arm around Nancy’s waist as they followed Bess and George done the hallway toward the living room. If the cousins heard his use of the endearment “darling”, they didn’t acknowledge it.

“I’m sorry, Ned,” Nancy responded. “I knew you would dread a large party, but everyone is so relieved to know you’re alive and back home, that we just couldn’t figure out a way around it,” and then smiling tenderly up at him, she added, “it’s not my fault that you have about a million friends!” 

“Isn’t that the truth!” added George.

“Which is why we probably need to go ahead and sort through those responses,” said Nancy, “we’ve only got a few more days.”

“Well, I suppose I could get out of your way and grab a cab over to Mapleton,” sighed Ned, reluctantly.

“No way, buddy,” said Nancy, grabbing him by his jacket lapel and tugging him inside the living room and over to the couch. “if you think I’m letting you out of my sight, you’re mistaken. Besides, there’s no one home at your house. Remember, your parents are still in New York.”

As Ned bent down to give Nancy a quick kiss, George said quickly, “Bess go back out into the hall and grab that stack of invitations. I’ll move the coffee table out of the way so that we can spread everything out on the rug.”

Seeing the tired look in Ned’s eyes, Nancy suggested that he take off his jacket and shoes and stretch out on the couch. He could nap while the girls worked from the floor. Nancy then seated herself directly in front of him, resting her back against the front of the couch. Ned settled himself down, placed his head on the couch pillow, and reached out to rest his hand on Nancy’s shoulder. He was asleep in seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Carson Drew arrived home from work that evening, Nancy met him at the front door with a finger to her lips.

“Quiet, Dad,” she whispered, and looping an arm through his, guided him to the living room door, “I have a surprise to show you.” He looked intently into the darkened room and saw Ned still fast asleep on the couch. Surprised, he looked at his daughter and smiled. As they turned and started to walk away, he whispered, “isn’t he early?”

“Yes,” his daughter replied, a grin lighting up her face, “I suppose he just couldn’t wait to come home.” 

During dinner, it didn’t take any effort at all to convince Ned to stay with them for a few days before returning to his parent’s home in Mapleton. 

“Nancy can drive you over as soon as your parents return from New York,” said Carson. “That will give us a few days to enjoy your company,” he added, smiling at Nancy.

They were finishing their breakfast the next morning when Nancy reached over and placed her hand over Ned’s. “Do you think you’re up for a walk downtown?” she asked, “we could stop in and say hello to Dave in the Recruitment Office.”

“That would be swell,” agreed Ned. “I’m O.K. with doing anything you want, as long as we can be together,” he added, bringing Nancy’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

A few minutes later, they were strolling toward the center of River Heights. Ned mostly carried his cane, leaning on it only now and then, and Nancy was glad to see that he was recovering so well. They held hands as they walked along, delighted to be in each other’s company. They had planned to arrive at the Recruitment Office within 20 minutes, but their walk was interrupted several times by well-wishers, recognizing Ned, and stopping to welcome him home or congratulate him on receiving the medal of honor. Ned, embarrassed and often blushing, would accept their attention graciously, but never released Nancy’s hand. After two years away, and nearly seven months in captivity, being embraced by well-meaning strangers nearly overwhelmed him.

By the time they managed to reach Dave’s office, Ned was exhausted. Nancy was relieved when they were safely inside and Ned could sit down.

Dave was overjoyed to see his good friend. After jumping up from behind his desk and giving Ned one of his flashiest salutes, the two men hugged and patted each other on the back affectionately.

“Gosh!” exclaimed Dave, “it’s great to see you, old man! Here, sit down. What can I get you? Something to drink?” He started looking around, pulling out draws and reaching for cups.

“No, I’m fine, really,” Ned said as he dropped down into a nearby chair.

“Is he really fine, Nancy?” Dave asked, looking worried, “he doesn’t look fine.”

Nancy laughed, and rubbing her hand across Ned’s shoulders, replied, “he’s just had to endure the love of nearly every person in River Heights and it’s nearly killed him.”

Ned looked up with a mournful expression at Nancy and then at Dave.

“Just wait until you get home to Mapleton!”, laughed Dave, “not to mention Emerson.”

Ned let out a moan and he shook his head. “I’ll never make it,” he said in mock despair, “Nancy, you have to save me!”

“Well, let me start by running across the street and bringing you back a piece of pie from the diner,” she answered. “Dave, would you like some?”

Dave shook his head as he patted his stomach. “No, thanks! I’ve got to keep trim so that I look good in this fancy uniform,” he joked. “The kids won’t sign up if the Recruiter looks fat.”

Bess was at the diner picking up a sandwich when Nancy walked in. “Hi, Nancy!”, called out Bess, greeting Nancy with a hug and looking around, “are you here alone? Where’s Ned?”

“He’s across the street visiting Dave,” she answered, “I wanted to give them some time to talk and compare war stories.”

Bess smiled, then added in a serious tone, “I don’t think either of them are up to comparing war stories just yet.”

When Nancy raised her eyes, Bess continued, “Dave was over at the house yesterday and fell asleep in the hammock. He had one of the worst nightmares I’ve ever heard and woke up yelling his lungs out. I ran out into the backyard thinking someone was being murdered. Nancy, it was awful. It took me holding him in my arms for nearly 20 minutes before he was calm enough to talk. And then he only said, ‘sorry I frightened you, honey. It’s the war. It’s the war. When I tried to press him, he won’t say anything further.”

Nancy looked at her friend with alarm. She had seen soldiers wake with nightmares when she had worked at the Red Cross, but she had assumed at the time, that this was due to their injuries and being in pain. Apparently, some injuries were not visible and took longer to heal. She worried about Ned. He had gone through more than most. 

“How awful, Bess, I’m so sorry!”, she said, “I’m sure Dave’s nightmares will lessen over time, but it sounds absolutely scary right now.”

“Yes, you’re probably right,” Bess sighed, “I’ll be glad when we’re married and I can be there if he has one during the night.” And, with that, she gave Nancy a meaningful look. 

Back across the street, Dave and Ned were talking. 

“Congratulations, Dave,” Ned said leaning forward, “marrying Bess! That’s great! I don’t know how you got her to accept,” Ned teased, “maybe she thinks you have money!”

Dave laughed, “not with a Lieutenant’s paycheck! Nope, it’s love pal, just love.”

“Well, you’re a lucky man, Dave,” replied Ned, “I’ve known Bess for years and she’s a wonderful girl!”

“Yes, she is!” said Dave, “I am lucky! Very! Just think about it! I landed here in River Heights. They could have shipped me anywhere! I’m able to finish my degree at Emerson on the weekends. In about a year and a half, I’ll have my degree. I also feel better about settling down now. Bess and I won’t have to be separated. She won’t have to worry whether I’m ever coming home. That’s one good thing about nearly getting myself killed”, he joked, although there was a strange far-away look in his eye.

Ned’s thoughts immediately went to Nancy and how she must have suffered wondering what had happened to him and being told he was dead. He never wanted her to have to go through that again. Never.

As if reading his mind, Dave continued, “And speaking of wonderful girls, they don’t come much better than Nancy. When are you finally going to pop the question? You can’t expect her to wait forever. Aren’t you afraid that some other guy will steal her away?”

Ned dropped his head and said nothing for a moment. Then, just as Dave was about to change the subject, Ned said, “I don’t have anything to offer her.”  
Dave was stunned. “Ned, what are you talking about? Your…”

“A Captain in the US Army Air Force,” interrupted Ned. “I don’t know where I’m going to be sent next. It could be back to the front. I could be captured again or killed this time.”

“But,” Dave said.

“No, Dave!” Ned said emphatically, “I won’t put Nancy through that! I won’t! She’d be a war widow with a Captain’s pension. She’d have that to deal with while trying to find someone else. It won’t be fair to her.”

“Why not leave that up to her, Ned?” replied Dave, softly. “Or are you afraid of what her answer might be?

“Yes. I’m afraid.” Ned admitted, “Before the war, I thought I’d ask her when I graduated from Emerson. But Nancy always changed the subject whenever I even hinted that I might ask her. She never seemed interested in getting married at all. I know that she loves me, but I think she wants to focus her time on her career, not on me. That’s what broke us up years ago.”

“War changes things, Ned. People change. She loves you. Everybody can see that.”

“But what if it’s not enough, Dave,” Ned looked up sadly at his friend, “what if she doesn’t love me enough to say yes. I don’t know what I’d do. If you think about it, our situation hasn’t really changed. I still don’t have my degree and the war will have to be over before I can go back to college. That could take years. In the meantime, I don’t make enough to support her on my Captain’s pay. Not in the way she’s used to.”

“I think you’re wrong, buddy,” said Dave. “I really do. After all this time, you should know never to underestimate Nancy Drew!”

Before they could say more, Nancy and Bess arrived with sandwiches and pie in hand. The rest of the hour was spent eating and talking about friends. Bess was glad to report that Burt’s ship would be returning to its home port in a few months and that George was looking forward to seeing him again. The conversation had just turned to the upcoming celebration party when a family came into the Recruitment Office to talk with Dave. Their son was enlisting and he, and his parents, had several questions before he signed the papers.

Bess, Nancy, and Ned stood to leave but the father of the family stopped them at the door.

“One moment please, Captain,” he said to Ned. “Aren’t you Captain Nickerson?”

Ned stopped, braced himself, and nodded. “Yes, sir, I am.”

“My name is John English. My son is Dexter…”

Ned’s eyes suddenly lit up and he said, “Dexter English. Your son was the bombardier on my crew!”

“Yes,” Mr. English said with a broad smile. “Dexter was on the plane during its final mission.” Mrs. English, who had been standing near Dave’s desk, now walked over and stared up at Ned. “Dear, this is Captain Nickerson, the one who saved Dexter’s life.”

“Ah, well, I…” Ned stumbled, searching for words, embarrassed. Nancy walked over and stood at his side, ready to jump in and help him. Grabbing the opportunity to deflect from his own discomfort, Ned turned to Nancy and said, “Nancy, this is Mr. and Mrs. English. Their son Dexter flew with me.”

“Ah!” exclaimed Mr. English, in recognition. “This is Nancy! Of course, Dexter said that Captain Nickerson never flew without taping your picture to the cockpit. Our son wrote that all the men would talk to you, or I should say, your picture during missions.”

“Hush, John, you’re embarrassing this poor young lady,” said his wife, but Nancy just smiled.

“Not at all,” replied Nancy, giving Ned a little poke in the ribs. “May I introduce our friends, Bess Marvin, and that handsome young recruiter over there is her fiancé, Lt. Dave Evans.”

“This is our son, Robert,” said Mr. English, “he is Dexter’s little brother and he is ready to do his part.”

Robert nodded shyly but said nothing, giving Nancy the impression that Robert was perhaps not at all ready to do his part. 

“Come here, Robert,” his father beckoned. “I wish to show you something very important.” As his son walked over and stood by his side, Mr. English pointed to Ned’s chest.

“Son, see these ribbons on Capt. Nickerson’s jacket?” Ned stood still, somewhat confused, as Robert nodded. “You can tell a lot about a man just by looking at his war ribbons.” Everyone in the room leaned in to peer at Ned’s jacket.

“This one, here,” his father continued, pointing to one in the row of brightly colored ribbons that adorned Ned’s uniform jacket. “This is the purple heart. It means that Capt. Nickerson was wounded in combat.”

Robert looked up at Ned, his eyes widening. Nancy also looked at Ned, but he was merely nodding.

“And this one, Robert,” Mr. English said pointing to another ribbon, “this one is very, very, special. It is the Silver Star. Do you know why the Captain is wearing the Silver Star?” 

When Robert said nothing, his father continued, “the Silver Star is awarded for gallantry. This means that Capt. Nickerson displayed exemplary courage in battle. We already knew that he saved our Dexter.”

Mrs. English gazed at Ned with tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t know how we’ll ever be able to thank you, Captain.”

Before Ned could respond, her husband continued. “Captain Nickerson didn’t only save Dexter’s life, my dear. He saved every man on that plane. Eight men in all!”

Robert let out a gasp and stared up at Ned, his eyes blinking. “And for that, the Captain is to be awarded our nation’s highest award. The Medal of Honor. For his bravery and valor. Only a man of great character would do all that, son. Captain Nickerson is a real hero!” And glancing over at his wife, Mr. English ended with “It was in all the newspapers. President Roosevelt is to award the medal to the Captain, himself!”

Sensing Ned’s anguish, Nancy leaned into him, slipping her hand into his. Ned stood for a moment and then said to Robert, “your father is very kind. And I am honored to have been given so much recognition. But I am not special, Robert. Given the chance, every man would sacrifice his life in order to save the men around him. Every man and woman who fights for their country in time of war are hero’s.”

As Robert and his father nodded, Mrs. English leaned forward and patted Nancy’s arm. “He’s so wonderful!” she said, softly, “You must be extremely proud of your husband, Nancy.”

Glancing up into Ned’s embarrassed face, Nancy replied, “Yes, I am. I’m very proud of him.” And, with that, they nodded at the family, waved to Dave and Bess, and started for home. They arrived back at the Drew house without further incident, and, fortunately, were greeted by the delicious aroma of Hannah’s baking.

This seemed to revive Ned’s spirits and he smiled at Nancy, bending down and giving her a kiss.

“Thank you,” he said, as she stood on tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss in return.

“For the kiss?” she asked, chuckling. “My pleasure. Feel free to take as many as you want.”

“Well, yes, for the kiss, which is always nice,” Ned said, “but actually, what I meant, was for helping me today. You know it’s hard for me to handle all of this.”

“I know, darling,” whispered Nancy.

“And, well, I just wanted to apologize for Mrs. English. She shouldn’t have assumed you were my wife,” Ned added, clearing his throat and looking down at his feet. “I’m terribly sorry.”

“Are you sorry that Mrs. English assumed I was your wife?” asked Nancy, gently lifting his face and looking into his eyes.

“No,” he answered, without hesitation.

“Neither am I,” she said, giving him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and running upstairs to change her clothes.

When she returned downstairs, she found that he had gone out to the backyard, after stealing a cookie from Hannah’s cooling rack, and was sound asleep in the hammock. She stood over him for a minute, watching him sleep. Then, she slipped off her shoes and very gently so as not to wake him, slid onto the hammock and down next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head upon his shoulder. She hadn’t thought she was tired but, as she slowly relaxed next to this wonderful man she loved, she soon drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The party was an amazing success. Hannah had truly outdone herself and the numerous guests heartily enjoyed the variety of food and punch served despite the war time rations. The Drews had hired Hannah’s niece, Effie, and one other young lady, to help Hannah in the kitchen and to serve the guests. The two young women circulated through the crowded rooms making sure that no one went without. 

The highlight of the evening, though, was the large cake that Hannah had spent days baking and when it was wheeled in, the room erupted into applause. It had three layers and was covered in vanilla icing. Around the bottom layer, Hannah had piped on the names Mapleton, River Heights, Emersonville, and Wycombe, all the locations that were significant to Ned. On the second layer where two planes, made from candy, and situated on either side to look as though they were flying around the cake. At the very top was the figure of an airman, presumably Ned, standing at attention. The cake was so beautiful that Nancy insisted that Ned stand next to it so that pictures could be taken before it would be cut into slices and served.

Ned had been baring up well during the gathering. Mrs. Nickerson had told Nancy, when Nancy had phoned the Nickerson home earlier that day, that Ned had taken a long walk to help prepare himself.

“He’s really hoping that you’ll be there, Nancy,” said Edith, with a plea in her voice, “so do I.”

Two days prior, Nancy had reluctantly driven Ned to his home in Mapleton to surprise his parents who were returning from their trip to New York. Friends had taken them to the train station when they had departed, but Nancy had agreed to pick them up upon their return. They thought that they would be arriving home in time to prepare the house and then welcome their son home. What they didn’t know was that Ned was already home and would be waiting at the train station with Nancy to greet them.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Ned had said, “I’ve missed my parent and can’t wait to see them, but I don’t want to leave you either. I’ll miss you, Nancy.”

She had smiled and, stroking his cheek gently with her hand, she said, “silly man. I will call you everyday and we can see each other as much as possible after work and on weekends.”

“That won’t be enough,” Ned said, pouting. “I miss you terribly anytime we’re not together.”

“Me too,” replied Nancy, and leaned over to kiss him.

They held hands during the drive to Mapleton, letting go only long enough to allow Nancy to shift the Roadster into gear. They had decided to travel over a little early so that they could switch from Nancy’s car to Mr. Nickerson’s sedan, giving them enough room for Ned’s parents and their luggage.

When they stepped inside the Nickerson house, Ned stood for a moment as Nancy closed the door behind them. Other than the brief visit, when he had been home on leave and had stopped by Nancy’s house on his way to war, it had been two years since he had been in his childhood home. He had endured so much during those two years that it seemed like a lifetime ago and it took him a moment to take it all in. 

“Are you alright, Ned?” Nancy asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

“Yes. Yes, I’m alright,” Ned responded. And then, after another moment said, “let’s get this duffle up to my old room.”

His bedroom had remained just as he had left it, his parents unable to touch anything in it when they had thought he was dead. One would have thought that Ned had just run out to football practice and would be returning soon. Nancy walked over to the window and opened it, allowing a mild breeze to enter the stuffy room. It was then that she spotted the box. It was addressed to Ned’s parents, with a return address from the Wycombe Airbase in England. The box had been placed on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“Ned?” Nancy said, looking down at the box.

“Oh, wow!” exclaimed Ned. “Those must be my things from the base. The military sent my belongings to my parents after they thought I was dead. I’d forgotten about that.”

He took out his pocket knife, carefully cut the tape, and opened the lid. Inside were two sets of army fatigues, his dress uniform, three uniform shirts, three pair of uniform pants, two ties, several pairs of briefs and socks, one pair of casual slacks, and a sweatshirt from Emerson College. Ned chuckled as he lifted out the clothing and set it on the bed.

“Well, at least I won’t have to buy any more uniforms for a while.” 

Under the uniforms were two stacks of letters, one bundled together with a rubber band, and the other, the larger of the two, with a blue ribbon. The smaller stack contained letters from his parents, friends, and relatives. But the larger one contained letters from Nancy and she smiled when she saw that he had kept every single one that she had sent him. She shouldn’t have been surprised. She had kept every single one of his as well. 

Finally, from the bottom of the box, Ned lifted out a framed picture of Nancy, the one that had always been on his nightstands, the one he had taken with him when he went to basic training. Nancy had seen it several times, of course, during the few brief times she had been up in his room at home and on her frequent visits to Emerson. Ned gazed down upon it for a minute and then looked over into the beautiful face of the real Nancy.

“See, I did take a picture of you with me,” he said reaching out and wrapping his arm around her. Nancy reached over and took the picture from him. She looked at it briefly, then leaned over to the nightstand, placing it where it had usually stood for so many years before.

“The new picture that you sent me? The one of you in the green dress?” Ned said softly, and Nancy nodded. “I lost it when the plane exploded. It was the one that I took with me in the cockpit.” 

“Well, then,” she whispered up at him, “I suppose I’ll just have to get Hannah to take another one of me to give to you, Captain.” And she smiled into his soft brown eyes.

“Wearing the green dress?” he asked, as she slide her arms around his shoulders.

“Wearing the green dress,” she replied, pressing her lips against his in a long passionate kiss.

The train from New York arrived on time and Ned felt is pulse quickening as he waited for his parents to alight. Nancy stood beside him, with one hand shielding her eyes from the sun and peering at the train, the other in Ned’s.

When Edith Nickerson looked up and caught sight of her only child standing on the train platform, she let out a cry and ran quickly toward him, throwing her arms around him and nearly knocking him down.

“Mom!” cried Ned, “it’s so good to see you!”

“Ned!” cried his mother, in near disbelief, “I can’t believe it! What a nice surprise!”

“Did you just get here?” asked Ned’s father, hugging his son affectionately. “Did you take an early train?” Turning to his wife, he added, “see Edith, we should have taken the earlier train out of New York.”

“I actually arrived three days ago, Dad,” Ned said, as he and Nancy began walking Ned’s parents to the car. “I’ll explain everything on the ride home.”

When James and Edith Nickerson discovered that Ned had been home for three days without telling them, they were not pleased. However, once he explained that he had been unexpectantly able to hitch a ride onto a military aircraft, arriving early, and staying with the Drews, they were somewhat mollified.

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t call us, Ned. We would have come home right away,” said Mr. Nickerson. “That way you won’t have had to intrude on Nancy and her father.”

“Oh, it was no trouble at all,” said Nancy, smiling. “We loved having him.”

“Yes, I suppose you did,” smiled Edith, with a knowing glance, and she leaned over and patted Nancy’s hand.

The next day, Nancy had been presented with a mystery to solve and Edith Nickerson was worried that Nancy might be late to her own party, which was being held the next day. His mother knew that Ned really needed Nancy to be there, but he bravely told her that there was no need to fear. He’d be fine, and, after all, it wasn’t Nancy’s fault as she could not predict when a case might come her way.

This time, it was concerning a young bank clerk who was being suspected of embezzling ten thousand dollars from one of River Height’s largest banks. The young man had pleaded with Nancy to help him prove his innocence. Nancy at first had refused since she was still working deciphering codes for MI and trying to spend time with Ned while he was home on leave. She also had his party to plan and host. 

“This is her job, mother,” said Ned, “This is what she does. She couldn’t walk away from this anymore than her dad could give up being a lawyer or Dad give up his job.”

His mother raised her eyebrows but did not contradict him. She could already sense that Ned was disappointed. 

Nancy had promised Ned and his mother that she would most definitely be there, by Ned’s side, for the entire length of the night, but Ned’s heart had sunk. He had been through this before and was well aware that Nancy might not make it to the celebratory party at all. There was always the possibility of her being kidnapped, captured, chloroformed, trussed up, locked-in, locked-out, or in the middle of a chase. When she told him, reluctantly, that she may have to stack-out a suspect’s house for a few hours before the start of the event, he was certain that he would end up alone at his own party.

“I’ll be there in time, darling,” she assured him. “if it even looks close, I’ll just give up and come home.”

Sure you will, said Ned to himself, but he said nothing and just smiled. “Bess and George will be there to play hostess if I run late,” Nancy added. “I’ll be right behind them.”

Ned looked very handsome when he arrived at the Drew home an hour before the start of the party. He had shined his shoes and belt buckle, made sure his Captain’s bars were properly aligned on his shoulders, and that his ribbons were correctly fastened to his jacket. He no longer needed his cane and it now leaned against the wall near his window. Finally, he had stopped by his old barbershop earlier that afternoon and gotten a shave and fresh haircut. He wasn’t going to disappoint anyone at the party, especially now that he was no longer dead.

God, he’s gorgeous! said Bess to herself when she opened the Drew’s front door to let him in. If Nancy doesn’t come to her senses soon and marry him, I will! Then remembering that she was already engaged to Dave, Bess blushed and greeted Ned with, “Hi Ned! Come in! Welcome to your party! My, you do look handsome!” and sliding her arm through his, led him down the hallway and toward the living room.

“Down girl!” said a voice coming down the staircase. “I’ll take it from here!” and Ned looked up to see Nancy gliding down the stairs. She looked absolutely stunning in her floor length grown and silver slippers. She had decided to wear her hair down, accentuating her eyes. She was wearing a locket that Ned had given her years ago, and a bracelet that had belonged to her mother.

“Nancy!”, exclaimed Ned, his chin dropping and his mouth hanging open.

“Ned!” said Nancy with a chuckle, flattered by the look in his eyes and amused by his surprise in seeing her. Bess removed her arm from Ned’s and took his hat. “He’s all yours,” she teased. 

“Always,” returned Nancy, resting her hands upon his chest as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “Why the surprised expression?”, she asked, affectionately tugging his earlobe.

“You look absolutely drop dead gorgeous!”, exclaimed Ned, staring at her.

“I’m glad you think so,” she said softly, smiling up at him.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight,” muttered Ned.

“Ned!”, Nancy said, laying a hand on his arm. “I won’t miss this for the world! It was my idea to give you this party in the first place. In my home! Why would I miss it?”

“Because you had a stack-out tonight?”

“Ah,” replied Nancy. “Well, actually, I had two stack-outs tonight.” They walked into the living room where Ned would receive their guests. “And since I couldn’t be at two stack-outs at the same time, I hired one of Dad’s men to do the one in Ashley. He’ll give me a full report in the morning.”

“And what about the other one?” asked Ned. “Since you’re here, who’s doing that one?”

“I am,” said Nancy, chuckling at Ned’s confused expression. “This is my stack-out and I’m not taking my eyes off you the entire evening.”

Ned let out a laugh and wrapped Nancy in a big hug. “That suits me fine!” he laughed, “I don’t mind being your number one suspect! Especially if I’m suspected of being in love with you. I plead guilty!”

“Well, this might call for constant surveillance!” Nancy teased back.

“Oh, Nancy, I’m so glad you’re here!” Ned whispered, looking relieved. “Oh, and speaking of being glad, I’ve got good news! I got my orders today!”

“And?” asked Nancy, with a worried look.

“Well, I have two more weeks of leave and then,” he hesitated dramatically, looking down into her beautiful blue eyes, “I report to Chanute Air Force Base! I’m going to be an instructor at the Technical Training Command.”

Nancy gasped in relief, “Ned! Chanute? Why, that’s only…..”

“a little over an hour away!”, Ned finished for her. 

“Oh, Ned!” Nancy cried, “that’s so wonderful! I can’t believe it!” Ned lifted her in his arms and swung her around, both of them shouting with glee.

“Hey, you two!”, interrupted George, walking through the room. “Break it up, our guests have started to arrive.” 

The first to arrive was a group of Ned’s fraternity brothers, then, following close behind, Ned’s parents. When Anna Butler and James Hunter arrived soon after, Ned immediately recognized the Lieutenant.

“James!”, Ned exclaimed, “I don’t believe it! You’re alive and here! We could never find out what happened to you!”

“Prisoner exchange, Ned!”, said James, “the German’s traded me for a couple of their own. I must say things got a little dicey for a moment, though. We almost got shot but, in the end, some guy back at MI discovered the enemy’s plan and it was countered.” And then James Hunter turned to Nancy and, extending his hand to her, continued, “imagine my surprise when I found out that “guy” was your Nancy Drew!”

Nancy smiled and returned his handshake as Anna introduced them. “Honey, this is Nancy Drew. Nancy, my fiancé, Lt. James Hunter.”

Ned just stood there speechless as Anna picked up the story. “Had Nancy not succeeded in getting James safely home, we might never have known where you were, Ned. James was able to give us the names of most of the British and American prisoners being held at Stalag X-B.” And then Anna extended her hand to Ned and said, “Hello Ned, I’m Anna Butler. I work with Nancy.”

“After I gave them the names, Nancy went to work and brought you home, Ned,” James chimed in, “and we’re all so glad she did!”

“You give me too much credit,” said Nancy. “It truly was a team effort. Anna played a big part, as well, in bringing you both home!”

“Well, I’ve already thanked her,” winked James, “but I wanted to thank you, Nancy, for saving my life,” and he gave her a warm hug.

As they moved away, Ned looked over at Nancy in astonishment. “Nancy?”

“It was nothing, Ned, really,” said Nancy, embarrassed. “But I would have done anything to bring you home!”

“I love you, Nancy Drew,” said Ned, under his breath, as the next group of guests arrived.

“I love you too, Ned Nickerson,” Nancy whispered back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Ned reported for duty at Chanute Air Force Base, located approximately 130 miles south of Chicago. He couldn’t believe his luck. As an instructor, he felt he was still contributing greatly to the war effort even though he, himself, was no longer flying missions. He was preparing young pilots and they would continue to fly those missions until the enemy could be defeated. After his near-death experience with the downing of his plane, and then months of captivity in Germany, Ned had no problem passing the torch along to others.

The best thing, though, was being so close to his parents and especially to Nancy. He drove to River Heights as often as he could, sometimes surprising her as she left her office and taking her out to dinner. They often went dancing, sometimes in the clubs around River Heights or Mapleton, but also at the Air Base whenever Nancy could get away and come up for a visit.

“I seem to remember promising you a dance, darling,” said Ned, extending an invitation during one of their nightly phone calls. “This may not be a USO holiday dance, but I definitely prefer you as my partner.”

Nancy smiled, “I don’t care where we dance,” she replied into the receiver, “as long as I’m the one in your arms.”

Arriving at the Air Base the following weekend, Nancy commented “this reminds me of driving over to Emerson to visit you.” 

“And that opportunity will come again, I promise you,” Ned replied. “As soon as this war is over, I’m going back and finishing my degree.”

Two months later, Nancy joined Ned’s parents in the East Wing of the White House in Washington, D.C., to witness Ned Nickerson receive the Congressional Medal of Honor. There were two other servicemen in attendance, also there to receive the medal. One was a Navy Chief Petty Officer who, despite severe injuries, had shot down three Kamikaze planes from the deck of his destroyer before they could crash into the ship and kill all those onboard. The second was an Army Captain who, under heavy gunfire, had carried two wounded members of his platoon to safety, one at a time, returning to carry the second after saving the first. 

Each man stood at attention while President Roosevelt read out loud the description of their heroism. Then, each honoree knelt on one knee next to the President’s wheelchair so that the President, himself, could place the medal around their necks.

It was a very impressive and solemn ceremony and Nancy’s heart filled with pride as the medal was placed around Ned. She remembered the months of misery, not knowing what had happened to him or whether he was truly dead. Had it been worth it? She didn’t know but, all during the train ride back home the next day, she sat next to him grateful that he was beside her and they were together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Dave who had gotten them the tickets to the football game at Emerson. No one was sure how he managed since the game had been sold out, but the three couples were excited to go. It was just like the good old days, before the war, when all three boys were students there and the girls would drive up for a visit. Ned and Nancy were in the row just in front of Dave and Bess, who were seated next to Burt and George. 

Burt was home on leave and had surprised George at the factory by posing as a mechanic and suddenly grabbing and kissing her. George had responded by raising her fist with the intention of punching him in the face. It was only when Burt yelled, “Stop George, it’s me!”, that his handsome face was saved from injury. 

The game had been an exciting one, with both teams scoring numerous goals, until Emerson finally scored the winning touchdown in overtime. The fans went wild, and it took Nancy and her friends several minutes before they could make their way out of the stands. 

“What now?” asked Ned.

“How about we celebrate at the old pizza place just off campus across from the library,” suggested Dave.

“You mean Anthony’s?” asked George, referring to one of their favorite “haunts”.

“Sounds great!” said Nancy. “Our car is parked on the other side of the green. We’ll meet you there!”

As they walked across the familiar Emerson Campus, they talked about how much they had enjoyed the game and how strange it was to be back at the college. Suddenly, Ned stopped and sat down on a near by bench, motioning for Nancy to join him.

“Let’s just rest here for a minute, O.K.?” said Ned.

“Sure. Are you OK?” asked Nancy, suddenly concerned, “is your leg hurting?”

“No, I’m fine,” replied Ned, throwing his arm around her shoulders as she sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Nancy suddenly took a sharp intake of breath.

“Ned?”, she said, “do you know where we are?”

“On the Emerson Campus?”, Ned replied, pretending that he didn’t know.

“This is the exact spot where you broke up with me over two years ago,” she said, with a slight quiver in her voice.

“And made the biggest mistake of my entire life,” Ned said, finishing her thought.

“You knew this was the spot?” said Nancy.

“Yes. That’s why I parked the car on the other side of the green so that we would have to pass this place on our way back from the stadium,” replied Ned.

Nancy shook her head. “Why, Ned? Why would you do such a thing?”

Ned didn’t speak for a moment as he collected his thoughts. “Because I can’t undo the war, or enlisting, or becoming a pilot, or getting shot, or losing my plane, or getting captured. I can’t even undo hurting you, for which I will be forever sorry.” Ned looked down at his hands and then back up into Nancy’s eyes. “the only way I can try and start making it up to you, Nancy, is to bring you back to this spot and beg for your forgiveness. I’m truly sorry for what I said here two years ago. Can you ever forgive me?”

Nancy breathed a sigh of relief and, taking his face in her hands, said, “oh, Ned. I forgave you a long time ago,” she said smiling, “just about the time I received your first letter.”

Ned beamed back at her but said, “I’d feel a lot better if you kissed me. Just so that I’m sure I’m completely forgiven.”

Nancy chuckled, leaning in to give him a long, deep, kiss. “Like breaking a curse, hey?”, she added, as she pulled away.

“Exactly,” replied Ned, smiling.

“Better? Can we go now?”, said Nancy, starting to rise from the bench and look in the direction of the car.

“Well,” said Ned, “there is one more thing,” pulling her back down.

“Yes?” Nancy asked, sitting down and patiently folding her hands across her lap.

“Well,” Ned began, swallowing hard. He took Nancy’s left hand into his and, looking deep into her eyes, said, “I love you, Nancy. I always have. From the very moment I saw you,” and suddenly sliding off the bench and going down on one knee, Ned reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes, Ned!” she answered, with tears in her eyes.

“Really?” Ned responded, as if surprised to hear Nancy accept.

“Yes, really,” laughed Nancy, throwing her arms around him, pulling him back onto the bench, and into a deep passionate embrace.

They didn’t hear the honking of the horn as a car passed. They didn’t hear the group of female college students giggling as they walked by. They didn’t even hear Burt and Dave whistle and hoot on their way back across campus looking for them when they hadn’t shown up at the pizza parlor.

“Oh, gee whiz,” sighed George. “They’re at it again.”


	19. April 1982

“Grandpa!”

“Hey there, munchkins!” said grandpa, scooping the 12 year old up in his arms and swinging her around. She let out a giggle as he put her down. “How are my favorite two grandchildren?” he asked, smiling.

“Grandpa, you say that to all your grandchildren!” replied the 14 year old.

“Yes, but you two really are my favorites!” their grandpa replied.

“He says that too,” said the 12 year old, but both girls were smiling up at him.

They loved their grandpa and thought that he was very handsome. In his early sixties, he was tall, with soft brown eyes that glowed when he looked at them, and wavy brown hair that was graying just slightly at the temples. He was much taller than grandma and had to stoop down to kiss her, which he was doing at the moment.

“Have a good game?” asked grandma, as she returned his kiss.

“Not very,” replied grandpa with a frown. “That father of yours cleaned me out again. I lost sixty bucks! I’ll never play Poker with him again!” he said as he started toward the bedroom. “I swear he cheats!”

“My father does not cheat,” said grandma, smiling. She was wrapping up chocolate chip cookies in saran wrap for the girls to take home. “He’s a retired State Supreme Court judge. He’s not allowed to cheat!”

“Well, I don’t know how he does it,” said grandpa, reaching around grandma to steal a cookie. Smacking his hand away, she said, “here, take this one,” handing him one from the cooling rack. “These are for the girls.”

“He’s eighty years old, for God’s sake!” continued grandpa, “why isn’t he senile and in a retirement home, somewhere?”

“Just admit that he’s a better poker player than you are,” laughed grandma. She had the best laugh of anybody and grandpa just adored it. She could always break him out of a foul mood with just her laugh. 

“Humph,” was all he said wrinkling up his nose at his wife of nearly 40 years as she pushed him out of the kitchen and away from the cookies. 

“Girls, better make sure your overnight bags are packed. Your mother will be here any minute,” said Grandma.

“ahhhhh,” said the 12 year old. “can’t we stay with you for one more night?”

“Sorry, girls,” said grandpa, “but your grandmother’s got to work tonight and I will need to help her.”

“Did you remember to stop at the store and pick up more sandwich bread?” asked grandma, as their granddaughters ran upstairs to get their bags.

“Yup,” answered grandpa, “we should be all set for the stack-out tonight.” He looked around for the shopping bag and, remembering that he had left it in the car, said to his wife, “I think I left the bread in the car. Wait here. I want to show you what else I picked up at the store.”

He reappeared with bread in hand and wearing a large cheesy moustache. 

Grandma started laughing. “What on earth is that?”

“My disguise for the stack-out,” he answered.

“You are not wearing that silly thing out on the stack-out tonight,” said grandma.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Because I can’t make out with you if you’re wearing that. It’ll tickle,” answered grandma, with a gleam in her eye.

“Oh?” said grandpa, grinning, “are we going to be making out in the car? I thought you only wanted to focus on some windows.”

“I’ve learned to do both,” said grandma, softly, sliding her hands up his chest and around the neck.

When their mother arrived to pick them up, they opened the front door and started to walk out. “Where are your Grandma and Grandpa,” she asked her two girls, shooting a glance around the room.

“They’re in the kitchen kissing,” answered the 14 year old, calmly, as her mother shut the front door and all three walked to the car.

“Sorry, girls,” said their mother, “my parents tend to do that a lot. It’s something we kids had to just put up with.”

“It’s O.K. mom. We understand,” said the 12 year old, looking out the window as the car backed out of the driveway. “after all, they fought in the war together.”

~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~


End file.
